The Blood
by Wholesome-FF
Summary: "How can you call me your friend, brother, or son... when I'm still treated like your pet?" A nightmare leaves Darwin questioning his place in life, and everyone spirals out of control. (No gore; just the title. Also, though Carwin is canon now, written before "The Matchmaker", so no shifting; sorry guys). It's going to be corny, cheesy, and cliche, but it's my triple C story. :)
1. The Nightmare

**A/N: Greetings everyone. I just wanted to warn you that t** **he story might be a little slow starting out, but I'd like to say it should get better as it goes (especially from chapter 4-on.) I** **hope you will like it as much as I am pumped to write and tell it. On a side note, not gonna be a " _destination"_ deal like " _The Feral"_ (or really any others more than likely; just that one). My inspiration for wanting to write this come from a variety of insightful and uprising, talentful writers: Heart of Writing, StoneColdStoryx, Shiv740, the show itself (duh), and all those Darwin haters out there (yes, their exist such people, and it burned so much. If only they knew...). Enjoy! :)**

 **Update: Yes, I watched _"The Roots"_ and I never knew about this when first starting my story (I think the publication date here shows that vs. other sources if you choose not to believe me anyway), nor am I adding anything from it for the future. Like _Supersinger9000_ & her _"The Goldfish"_ , I am (or was) aware of this new episode (coming), but I still hope you enjoy my story.  
** **\- After watching it there were some things I liked, but also disliked about it. An episode like it has honestly been a long time coming/overdue. I liked how _"The Roots"_ did showed Nicole's love (again, long time coming after almost 150 episodes; got to thank Heart of Writing for showing that little piece of truth) and Richard saying he was "a Waterson", hence a member of the family after Darwin didn't want to live in a pond like normal fish, or in his case, a pet. However, summing it up w/o going into details and boring you to death, I still think it doesn't change how he's treated. It was nice to finally get around to it, but there needs to be more conflict and drama, and more opening up on Darwin's behalf, which is where I'm trying to come in! Anyway, I'll shut up now; just wanted to put my thoughts down about the episode. Enjoy!**

* * *

The start of the day looked to be like any other as Gumball and Darwin were both seen walking down the halls of Elmore Jr. High. Where they were going was unknown, though class looked to be out of the question with neither one had any supplies or books on them. Darwin engaged in conversation with his brother about a game he recently played. He looked super happy and really got into the unveiling of what happened. All the meanwhile, Gumball stared straight down the halls smiling like he was not listening or caring. His smile was slightly different too. It was neither cute or authentic, but more detached, not that Darwin seemed to notice.

"I thought for sure the monster was gonna crush me. He had to be at least twenty feet tall and all I had was my golden sword. Then, I realized that I had an enchantment that could be added to it just before battle. It made my sword catch on fire and caused double damage to the ogre, allowing me to finally beat the game after three months of trying. Pretty awesome, aye?" Darwin had his fins held out in front of him as he faced Gumball, but Gumball wasn't moving a muscle on his head. It was like he was refusing to acknowledge Darwin's comment. Darwin began to get a little upset. "Dude, are you even listening to me?"

As soon as Darwin finished, around his lower waist magically spawned a belt. It was just a typical brown leather one, but it wasn't secured. It was so long that it not only wrapped around Darwin, but Gumball held the end without the loop. It threw Darwin for one at the sudden appearance. "What the-?" Before Darwin could finish, he suddenly heard laughter coming up on him and Gumball. A short distance away, he found all his classmates standing in front of them, blocking the entire walkway of the hall. Leslie, Bobbert, Teri, Clayton, Tina, Jamie, Ocho, and every other character the stars knew; they all just laughed, some not even realizing the two were coming up until they stopped dead in front of them all. Darwin's face was explicit in how weird he saw their 's face on the other hand hadn't changed the slightest. Stepping out of the crowd as one of the most fore fronted members, Tobias the rainbow colored "jock", spoke up and effectively killed the laughter for good.

"Hey, Gumball," he said in a distasteful and somewhat stern way. "I see you brought Darwin along with you to school again, as per usual." Darwin looked a little shocked and confused from what he just heard, but before he had a chance to say anything, Gumball took hold of the discussion.

"Well I think we can all agree he can't be left alone, at home or school-am I right?" There were a few seconds of laughter, with everyone doing it except Darwin. He couldn't speak at the moment, but Tobias did. From behind him, he pulled out an unlabeled can and shook it into his other free palm.

"Aww, your such a good boy, Darwin," Tobias teased on. "Here, you want some fish flakes?" He held out his hand and showed the colorful crumbles in front of Darwin. The young fish was not the least bit interested in them. His mouth hung open, struck by the display.

All he could do was ask in an almost whiny manner "what the? Why?" From behind the group of students, the rich cloud girl Masami floated overhead many of her peers.

She floated herself up beside Tobias, eyeing him and saying "hang on a sec. He probably prefers being fed in water now, doesn't he?"

"Oh yeah," Tobias answered her. He turned his focus back on Darwin and narrowed his eyelids. "Good point." Darwin was starting to question what was going on, but before he could deduct anything, the ground suddenly disappeared from underneath him. The setting had completely changed from the school's halls to the diving pool. Darwin floated in mid air for a second, but fell straight down and splashed into the water. He pulled his head out with the not-yet complete belt still around him. The other end was still held by Gumball, who stood up on the main floor with everyone else. The students were between the doors to the room and the pool itself, with Gumball on Darwin's left standing about five feet away from them. The belt had to be at least an abnormal fifteen feet long to reach the fish. Tobias bent himself down and threw the flakes into the pool all around Darwin. "That's much better now, isn't it?" Darwin looked at Tobias feeling confused as ever, both by what just happened and what was going on now. "Go ahead, Darwin. Eat up… like the good boy you should be." Darwin finally came forward, but felt like he couldn't escape the water.

"Guys," he whined out to them. "Why are you treating me like this?" From behind the group, Gumball's girlfriend Penny came forward. The yellow-and-red fairy stepped forward towards the blue cat and wrapped her right arm around and over his shoulder. She kept her other arm hanging down and held Gumball's left paw in her hand. Her head was slightly bent and pressed on his shoulder.

"My goodness," she spoke out to him. "Do you always let him talk like he has a mind of his own?" Gumball still had that smile on his face as he answered her.

"Ehh, its fun to let him think he's like us. He's incapable of doing anything without me." The whole room started to laugh, with Gumball and Penny joining in. Darwin couldn't believe he just heard Gumball say that. He could feel a deep, sinking feeling happening in him, like all his care was just evaporated away. He was hurting and speechless, but the insults weren't stopping. From out of the group, the emo ghost girl, Carrie, floated fast over everyone, hanging near the edge of the pool at Darwin. She was smiling, but almost playfully.

"To think that this piece of nothing actually kissed me!" She bent down like Tobias and got closer to his face; his sullen, devastated, and crushed face. "I swear, if I didn't pity you, I would sooo make. You. Sssufferrr…" She opened her smile and presented her razor sharp teeth at the young fish like she was gonna eat him. It sent shivers down Darwin's spine, shaking him so much that he lost all control of holding back his tears. She pulled herself up to normal height and turned to face her peers. "Come on everyone. Let's just say it already!"

The second Carrie turned around, all the students started to fan out from the entrance. Everyone was spreading around the rectangular pool, chanting the word "Piiity… Piiity… Piiity" over and over again. The creepy chant echoed all around the lone fish as they all closed in around the body. Darwin began to go from upset to terrified. He couldn't stop circling himself in the water to try and desperately face everyone. The longer it went, the more scared, alone, and destroyed he became inside. He didn't know what could possibly be happening to him, and the only answer that came to his mind in the entire chorus was to turn to Gumball for help. When he found him still in place, and still having Penny around him, they were not chanting with the rest of the group. There was a small glimmer of hope that made Darwin feel ever so slightly better, right up until the rest of the Waterson family spawned from behind Gumball. They were all smiling as they faced the fish from the upper corner of the pool. From their direction facing him, Richard was to the back left, Nicole-back right, with the children all in front of their genetic identical. Through the chanting, Richard eyed his wife and rose his hands up to the sides in question.

"Don't you think we should help hi-" Before he could finish his sentence, Nicole reached across to his mouth and zipped it shut, literally with an actual zipper. He continued to mumble with little success, but Nicole was more than happy to wouldn't let him through.

"He's not our son, Richard. Why do you treat him like he is?" She bent herself down and hugged her arms around Gumball's head. Anais twisted her body to the side and hugged her mom's leg while still facing Darwin.

"Once a pet, always a pet," she said mockingly.

"He'll never have this kind of love," Gumball commented. Darwin was entirely speechless by their accusations. His heart felt destroyed and left in shambles. His tears came quicker and faster than before, but from out of nowhere, another person appeared beside the family. It was a character that one could say was ironic for the town to know, but funny to many others. Someone Darwin didn't actually recognize or know why he was here. It was the contradictory, anthropomorphic pest control roach. He stood alongside the family, wielding his tranquilizer gun he used twice before: once on Nicole, and once on Darwin. Holding the gun by its pump, he cocked it with one arm (or leg?) and positioned it back into both. He aimed the gun at Darwin, awaiting a command.

"Just say the word kid, and he's down for the count." The family remained silent, but Gumball spoke up after a brief pause, like he had analyzed the fear in the fish.

"He'll know when the time comes," Gumball pronounced with a disgusting sense of superiority. "I wonder if he even does know. That I'm all that's standing between him and a life." In the grand scheme of everything: The roach, the Watersons, the students, and the 'pity' chant, Darwin couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care what would happen to him, but he had to get away; away from everything around him. He tried to unhook the belt from his body, throwing himself every which way in the water to get it off, with the barrel of a gun pointed right at him. It wasn't until after a few attempts more that he realized the belt was a part of him. Somehow, it was molded into his scales. He tried desperately to swim in the opposite direction, but Gumball wasn't letting go. IN the moment he turned away, he came to notice that the pool was getting smaller in size. It slowly shrunk around him as every student stepped closer. The chant grew louder and louder the with every foot moving forward. When Darwin turned back to face his foster family, they were all laughing like the students before, Penny and Gumball included. Darwin had finally had enough and covered his auditory canals, closing his eyes while the tears ran down his face. He could still hear them chanting the words, and he wished it would just end already.

"Stop it," Darwin said whining, but at a normal tone. "I said stop right now." His voice elevated higher and higher with every pleading demand. "Stop, please." Unknown to the suffering fish, Gumball stopped his laughter above ground level and stared him down. He was still smiling, but said something that pierced through the chants and vibrated itself against Darwin.

"Hey Darwiiiiiin?"

"Stop this instant."

"Darwin, wake uh-huuup."

"I want this to end now!" Gumball's face immediately became serious. His smug smile had dropped to a concerned and worried look; not that Darwin knew.

"Hey Darwin, wake up." His demand only became louder and louder like Darwin's pleading.

"Stop it!"

"Wake up."

"Shut. Up!"

"Wake up, dude."

"Stop now!"

"Wake up!"

"PLE-HE-HEAAASE!" By now, the rectangular body of water was closing in. He could feel the stone ends of the pool constraining itself around his body and legs. The more time went on, the more crushed he became, but now the students were louder than ever. They were so close that everyone was looking down upon him, practically shouting "Piiity" over his bald head.

"Wake up now, man!"

"Sto-ha-hooooop!"

"Wake UP!" The last cry was simultaneous, with Darwin leading the screaming and Gumball's trailing right after.

"STOP IIIIIIIII-"

"WAKE UUUUUUU-" The setting around the fish flashed for the final time. Darwin, with his eyes closed as tight as possible and screaming at the top of his lungs, was found squished in his fish bowl still crying out with mercy from what was happening. Gumball was seen holding Darwin's fishbowl with him in it, continuing to scream at the creature. Both of them were still shouting at each other, only Darwin didn't stop until a few seconds before opening his eyes, lowering his voice when he saw a closer, more panicking Gumball.

"IIIIIIIIIIIII-iiitttt" Gumball lagged on for a couple seconds himself after Darwin finally came to.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUPPP" When their shouting had finally ended, Darwin and Gumball awkwardly stared at each other through the glass dome encasing Darwin. The weird silence kept them both from speaking up, but eventually, Gumball was the first one to end it. "Dude, are you alright?"

Without even seeing it coming, Darwin screamed once more and immediately propelled himself out of his fish bowl, sending it straight to the floor. It shattered into a hundred little pieces as Darwin landed behind Gumball, immediately shooting himself on the side of the wall parallel to the nightstand in their room. He was gasping for air, holding his fins over the front of his body and looking straight at the shattered bowl on the floor. By his expression, he looked mortified more than anything. His pupils dilated to little black dots from the shock as he kept on panting. The pieces he made were spread out all around Gumball, who looked at Darwin with quite a bit of shock of his own from the behavior he witnessed. At the time, Gumball was wearing his white and red lazy tee and dark shorts while Darwin was missing his shoes.

"Woah, dude!" He put his paws up in a stop position, elbows bent slightly downward. "What's wrong with you?" Before Darwin could answer, or even catch his breath from the experience, there was knocking on their door.

"*knock-knock-knock* Gumball, Darwin, are you okay?" It was their mother Nicole, but they didn't have time to answer her when she swung the door open without their consent. "I thought I heard you both screaming." She instantly took notice of the glass shards spread all over the floor around her offspring. She went from worried to irritated in almost a heartbeat. "Oh, Darwin. You broke your bowl again." She swung the door open all the way and entered the room. She grabbed hold of Gumball and lifted him up off the floor, setting him down right under the archway of the bedroom. "I swear, this has to be at least the third time you've done this." She knew better than to just pick up the glass though. "Guess I have to get the dust pan and broom now. Just wait here you two, and DON'T touch the glass!" Her displeasing voice had no effect on Gumball, yet unknown to him, Darwin felt ashamed inside. In less than a minute since waking up, he's felt terrified and guilty.

 _Not a great way to start the day,_ he shamefully thought to himself. He figured she was scorning him downstairs. He almost felt like actually crying if Gumball wasn't there with him.

"Darwin, are you… feeling okay? You were shouting pretty loudly back there. Did you have a bad dream?" Darwin looked at Gumball from across the room. He rose his right fin up and held his mouth open, about to say something. Unfortunatly, no words came to. He wanted more than anything to tell Gumball what happened, but there was a part of him that also didn't want to. Darwin couldn't explain it, but he felt like telling Gumball wouldn't actually help. He just couldn't shake the feeling strange he had for the blue cat. While he disagreed with wanting to hold back, after collecting his wind, he finally spoke up.

"I...I'm, uh... fine, Gumball," he said nervously. "I guess I kind of… panicked was all." Nicole came back up the stairs and into the children's room with the cleaning supplies. She did not look happy at having to clean Darwin's fishbowl up off the floor. While she swept up the glass, Gumball and Darwin continued to talk.

"Are you sure you're alright? Because it didn't seem like it." Just as Nicole swept up the last of the pieces, she turned to face Darwin. From his perspective, her eyes seemed hollow and cold, like they were trying to hide all her anger underneath.

"Darwin, if there's something bothering you, just tell someone. I'm sure you'll feel better once you do." She walked away and out of the room with the glass and stones in the pan. She didn't really sound all too sincere, but Gumball decided to just push past it, expecting Darwin to do the same.

"Well, if you do change your mind and want to tell me, you know I'll listen." Darwin couldn't tell if Gumball was either being gracious or obligatory. The tone of his voice was almost too passive and vague to make out any real kind of emotion. It felt like a bland statement to him; like an apology without meaning."Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the bathroom. I was about to brush my teeth when I heard you screaming like a lunatic." He turned himself around and began walking out the doorway. "You should throw on your shoes and get ready for school as well."

Darwin snapped and shouted at the cat. "Hey! Don't tell me what to do, alright!" He instantly shot his fins over his mouth and gawked his eyes back in shock. He didn't understand why he shouted the way he had. Gumball turned and faced Darwin from across the hall, quite taken by the sudden theatrics. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I-I-I jus-"

"Hey-hey, it's okay man. No sweat." Gumball gave Darwin a smile to show he truly didn't mind. Darwin was a little surprised himself that Gumball was so chill, until what Gumball said next made perfect sense. "I mean, given that I tried to strangle you that time I dreamt you kissed Penny, I guess we're even now, so you're all good." Darwin almost couldn't believe him.

 _Seriously,_ he thought to himself. _You think shouting and strangling are so close together that we're EV-EN?_ He wanted to say something about the incident, but figured it was just best to drop it. _The more I talk about this, the more he'll ask about my dream._

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready for school. See you downstairs." He walked away and into the bathroom to get himself ready. Darwin stood by the door of his room and began talking to himself.

"Why would I just snap at Gumball like that? I rarely ever raise my voice at him. Was it that nightmare I had?" Darwin didn't want to think about it. He figured the best thing to do would be to try and forget about it as he looked for his green kicks and fitted them on. If only it were that simple, however.


	2. The Worry

The outside front of the school is seen with the class bell ringing in the background. From inside, Gumball, who now was wearing his typical tan sweater and black pants, is walking down the hallway carrying nothing but a suspicious look on his face. He turns to his right to speak to Darwin.

"Dude, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Before an answer comes up, the flower boy Leslie is seen walking in the opposite direction and waves to Gumball.

"Hello Gumball," he says in his high toned voice. Gumball raises his right arm up and waves to Leslie with a happy smile on him. When Darwin spoke up, he looked like he was nervous about the situation, sweating slightly from fear. He did his best to keep an open smile on him, exposing all this teeth as he faced Gumball.

"Of course I am. Wh-why do you think I'm not?" He gave the blue cat his wide-grinned smile, but had to pull it down to a frown and turn away the second someone came by.

"Hey Darwin." Teri the hypochondriac rose her paper hand up to him, expressing a sweet smile, but got nothing in return. Darwin rose his left fin up to the side of his face and covered himself from her grace. He looked like he was afraid of her, or what she must think of him for that matter. Gumball rose an eyebrow at the awkward display, not even caring that Teri was looking back at the fish in question.

"I find that hard to believe," Gumball stated

"How so," Darwin nervously called out to him, putting his fin down to face the cat.

"Well," Gumball said [with the camera cutting away to show the entire length of the hall left to right.], "You won't stand within five feet of me; every time someone greets you, you ignore them; and don't get me wrong, but I'm prrretty sure it was you who kicked Rocky's mop bucket down the other end of the hall." Gumball rose his hand up into a hitchhiker thumb position and pointed it back over his shoulder. In the background, Rocky was seen tilting his bucket back up on it's sides and using the mop to soak it back in. Darwin and Gumball were on opposite ends of the hallway, with Gumball walking along one side of lockers and Darwin along the other. The middle space was completely open for everyone to pass through, with Rocky all the way at the end.

"So what if I am acting a little different? There's nothing wrong about it." Gumball was only becoming more and more concerned.

 _This is so not like Darwin,_ he thought. Gumball reached for his locker and started turning the dials to unlock it. Darwin refused to get any closer, even if he needed his supplies for class. "Darwin, if this has something to do with this morning, you know you can tell me right? I just don't want you to make a fool of yourself at school over this. It's not healthy." Darwin couldn't shake the feeling Gumball was right. In the back of his mind, he wanted to tell Gumball more than anything. He could feel the words forming in his throat, ready to just exhale out his puckered lips. He wanted the drama to just go away and be over with.

 _Why can't I just tell him already?!_ The feeling of conflict was pulling at his heartstrings, making him more and more depressed. "Gumball, I think it's best if you just drop this already."

"Hey, don't be upset with me. You're the one who looks like he needs help." The way Gumball said it really sent Darwin over the edge. He didn't call back to Gumball as loud as he did in the house, but it had every bit of frustration as the last one.

"Maybe I'm not the one who has problems! Maybe you're responsible for me feeling this way. Did you ever stop to think of THAT?" Gumball looked back at Darwin from across the hall just after getting his locker open.

"What are you talking about? What did I ever do to you?"

 _what have you DONE to me?_ Darwin could think of plenty to say, but he held himself back. He wasn't happy, but it also was not in his nature to call others out. "Just… just leave me alone already." Darwin turned down the hall and began walking away. He was trying his hardest to hold back his tears by keeping a bitter and hateful looking face on him. Gumball watched him move down the hall, feeling both sorry and irritated with him.

 _Dude is acting like a fruit and he won't even tell me why?_ He put a finger to his chin and went to thinking. _He's never going to get better until he tells me what's wrong, but if he won't talk to me, then who_ His thought of concentration was broken when his girlfriend Penny came walking in his direction.

"Hey Gumball," the yellow fairy said merrily waving to him. She approached his locker holding a couple books around her arms. The sight of her always put Gumball in a happy mood, completely forgetting everything in the spur of the moment.

"Hey Penny," he joyfully said to her. right when he saw her, he immediately realized he had the answer. It was standing right in front of him, or part of it for that matter. Before Penny could say anything, Gumball got to talking. "Say, can I ask you for a favor?"

" Of course; Anything." Gumball rubbed the back of his neck as he started off.

"Well, it's just… Darwin's been acting rather strange and he won't tell me why. But I think I know now how I can get him to talk, but it'll require your help, as well as someone else." Penny was interested in where this was going.

"Are you scheming up something?"

"Maybe. He's not gonna tell me what's wrong, but I have a strong feeling he'd tell Carrie." Penny looked a little surprised by the notion, and couldn't resist asking.

"Carrie? Now why do you think he'd tell her?" Gumball looked around the halls to see if anyone nearby was coming. Aside from a couple of his classmates who were at their lockers, the coast looked clear. He leaned in closer to her, talking quietly.

"Don't tell anyone this, but Darwin has a huuuuge crush on her. If we can get them close enough to each other, she might be able to loosen him up. Once he tells her what's wrong, then I can help him out." Penny smiled deviously at the news, and the plan. She pulled herself away from the leaning.

"Darwin likes Carrie?" She couldn't stop smiling about it. Gumball began to worry some.

"Shhh. Please don't tell anybody. Darwin would never forgive me for letting you know, alright?"

"Oh, relax. I promise I won't tell, but it's just so… juicy. How do you even know if she feels the same way though? She's never said anything to any of us girls before." He didn't want to give her a specific answer. He respected Darwin's privacy enough to not dwell in on his personal information… even though he did feel like wanting to.

"Let's just say I've seen the way those two have acted around each other. Point is, I think it might be possible, and if you could just ask Carrie if she'll join you, me, and Darwin at lunch today, it's better than anything else I can think of. If she asks why, just tell her it's because we need help getting Darwin to tell me-er, I mean, us, about something that's hurting him." Penny widened her smile some, liking how much Gumball showed he cared about Darwin. Gumball's appreciation towards others was what made him such a great guy to her, even if he did sometimes treat other's incorrectly or take advantage of them behind her back.

"Okay, sure. I'll ask Carrie to sit with us at lunch later today. You really think that would work?" Gumball decided to lay down a little more charm to top off his appreciation.

"If being around her makes him as happy as it does for me to be around you, then I'd say it's a sure-fire thing." He felt pretty proud of himself for coming up with the statement, and his reward was a kiss on the cheek from her. The two stayed smiling as she walked away, more than likely to go let Carrie in on the plot. When Penny turned around a corner, Gumball realized what was wrong. _Oh man. Class starts in a few minutes and Darwin didn't grab his stuff._ He got what he needed out of his own locker and went on to open Darwin's. He knew his locker combo and figured Darwin would lighten up some if he brought his supplies. As he got what was required and made his way down the hall, he couldn't stop thinking about the idea. _I sure hope this works, cause otherwise… who knows what will happen to Darwin?_ It was the only thought that came to his head as he made his way to class. That, and Penny's affection.

* * *

Gumball had made it to Mrs. Simian's class as the last student in. Already, it sounded like the teacher was in a bad mood. She overlooked her entire classroom holding her _I [heart]_ _Myself_ mug in one hand. "Everyone take their seats so we can begin class this morning," Mrs. Simian spoke in a raspy, annoyed manner. Gumball walked promptly to his desk and took his seat at the front of the room. He always took the front middle seat with Darwin to his left despite that there were no assigned seats per se. Occasionally, he sat in the back or somewhere in the middle with his fish beside him as others alternated nearly every day in school, but the front row was his norm. Gumball knew it wasn't his choice though; rather Mrs. Simian believed Gumball was mostly a trouble maker and did her best to keep an eye on him, not that it really worked much anyway. Gumball placed his books and supplies on his desk, proceeding to pull some out from underneath the pile and put them on Darwin's. However, he couldn't help but notice the desk was empty. He turned to the back of the class and watched as everyone took their seats. One by one, they all sat around the classroom: Carmen, Penny, Tobias, Ocho, Bobert, Tina, William, and all the others, yet no sign of Darwin. It took only five seconds for everyone to find their place, but the fish was no where in sight. Gumball turned around to face the front with a frightened look that made him scream inside.

 _Oh Gosh! Where's Darwin?_ The ape took her seat at the front of the class and picked up an attendance log.

"You all know the drill. When I call your name, say whatever." She grabbed hold of a pencil lying on the long table and pressed it on the paper, checking along as she went. "Alan," she called out first.

"Here," he announced in a kind manner.

"Anton?"

"Yep." Simple as he.

"Bobert?"

"Present," choosing a rather awkward, but accurate word.

"Carmen?"

"Here." She reached her hand over and placed it on Alan's balloon string lying on top of his desk. They both lit up a smile of compassion sitting next to each other.

"Carrie?"

"Whatever," she said without even looking at the teacher. In her mind, she didn't say it because the teacher wanted her, rather she simply did not care to be annoyed.

"Clayton?"

"Not," he cried aloud as a jokeful way of lying. There was a small sputtering of laughter that came after from Tobias and some others. Mrs. Simian gave Clayton the evil eye and moaned with anger in her throat. She begrudgingly checked him off and continued. The laughter died down upon her next name.

"Darwin?..." No answer was heard in the classroom. Mrs. Simian looked up from her book to face the class. "Darwin Waterson," she said louder. Still, no answer from anywhere. She saw his desk empty, and to her amazement, Gumball in his. She threw up her brows in surprise. "Now this is a new one. Darwin is absent and Gumball is here." She pulled herself out and away from her desk, placing the log down and slowly approaching the front of the room. As she slowly crept toward the defenseless feline, all the students behind him glanced at each other and exchanged their thoughts. To them, the teacher was right. Darwin was only ever absent or late when Gumball was missing too. The unfamiliarity muddled them all. "Mind explaining why your brother is absent this morning?" Mrs. Simian placed her bony, hairy fists on her hips and narrowed her eyes. From Gumball's perspective, she was steaming with madness. To make matters worse, he began to panic inside.

 _Where on earth is he?_ Gumball began to tap his fingers on his desk, trying to think of an answer... or an excuse.

"Well, we're waiting."

"uhh... he's ehm... sick!" The ape went from agitated to suspicious right quick.

"Sick? Then why is his stuff here, and with what exactly?" Gumball's mind began to race for answer, but he only knew of one disease fish could catch. Figuring it was better than nothing, he just bluffed out his answer in a heartbeat.

"Ick-he has ick. Ya know, the white spotted looking one-er, i mean, sickness, and it's... bh-aaad." He grinned wide to fake the fear coming on.

"Then WHY is his stuff here?" Gumball thought fast, but with a blank.

"Oh, because I brought it, so that way I can... you know."

She asked him genuinely "what? Copy down notes?"

"Yes! Exactly. So I can copy down notes for him." Mrs. Simian wasn't quite buying the excuse and leaned in on Gumball, forcing him to press his back up against his chair.

"Darwin is sick... with ick?"

"Umm... yeah?" She kept staring straight into his eyes and told him her exact thoughts.

"I've been around long enough to tell when someone's lying to me... and I think you're holding something back." Gumball's heart began to race at a million miles an hour, sweating and scared for his life. He couldn't think straight with his teacher only a foot apart from his face. Then like that, she pulled herself back and into normal place. "But, I know that unlike you, Darwin's not the kind who would go doing something like this on his own, so I'll go ahead and mark him absent under _illness_." She twisted herself around and walked back to her desk to continue role call. Gumball let out a sigh of relief, relaxing his back and pulling his chest forward. Mrs. Simian went back to calling out people's names, but her voice faded into the background of Gumball's thoughts. He slapped a paw up to his forehead as a slight support to keep it held up.

 _Man that was a close one. But seriously, where did you go, Darwin? P_ _lease tell me you didn't skip school. Oh, Darwin, where are you buddy?_ He placed his other hand on his forehead and rested his elbows on his desk. _Darwin, I don't know what's going on with you, but I have to find out. Maybe he's still in the school. Yeah, he couldn't possibly leave. I mean, where else does he have to go?_ His eyes showed how distressed coupling his nervous smile. For him, there was no knowing the future of where he was, just how he might be able to help him... if his idea works.


	3. The Search

**A/N: Hey again. Just to give you folks a warning: you do not need to read the second half of this chapter. It's there for if it helps, but not too crucial for others. I did it in case people wanted it. Take care. :)**

* * *

At the moment, Darwin was sulking on the floor of the cafeteria. Not a single student was anywhere in sight, but he was not alone. He knew there was only one other person in the room with him, and it was someone he owned an apology to. Just behind the green food bar where the line was to get lunch, Rocky was walking in with a giant pot in his hand. He seemed rather happy as he was whistling a tune. Darwin on the other hand was not. It wasn't until he sighed loudly in depression on the floor that Rocky stopped his music making.

"I could've sworn I just heard someone," Rocky said. He put the pot down on a table just behind the food bar and looked over the glass and across the cafe. Darwin didn't make another noise as he 'hid' just under Rocky's nose, but Rocky saw him in his line of sight. He was almost immediately caught off guard when he found Darwin on the floor, back leaning up against the prep area. "Darwin? Shouldn't you be in class right now? I'm not even surviving lunch for another twenty minutes." Darwin answered Rocky, but couldn't drag himself to look up at him. He just stayed facing the floor.

"I didn't go to class, Rocky."

"*GASP* You skipped class? That's not like you at all." Darwin knew Rocky was right. He had never skipped class in his life, or at least on his own terms. Darwin's reply came out of nowhere in his mindset.

"If you're gonna turn me in, just do it. I honestly don't care." There was a part of him that knew he did care some, but his depression had advanced too far. He felt like whatever he thought didn't matter, not even to himself. Rocky could too tell Darwin was upset. He knew Darwin was a good kid.

 _This is not the kind of thing he would ever do,_ the orange furred puppet thought. He also knew he had a job to keep, so he compromised and both worked and chatted. He quickly walked back to the table behind him to get the pot, pouring it into one of the silver containers inside the green food cart. "Darwin, are you okay? Seems like something has got you down, sport." Darwin did think it was nice for Rocky to care about his well being. Of all the staff known to work at Elmore Jr. High, Rocky was always seen as the coolest, or at least the less lame. He might have been viewed as a slacker to all his fellow co-workers, and even some students, but at least he was happy with what he did. Darwin knew he was not like his mean teacher, Mrs. Simian or the bossy Coach. None the less, he still didn't feel happy telling anyone about the dream. He sighed and managed to pull himself off the floor, able to face the slacker dude.

"I'm upset, but I don't want to talk about it, Rocky." Darwin crossed his arms and shot his eyes away from him.

 _Looks like I'm gonna have to get stern with him,_ Rocky thought to himself. He continued to pour pot after pot of food into each tray as the conversation dragged on. "Tell you what," Rocky said as happy as possible. "You tell me what it is that's bugging you, and I promise not to nark on you about ditching Mrs. Simian's class." The fish's eyes dilated back in shock.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Darwin called out at the puppet. Rocky genuinely smiled at him from the other side.

"I'd like to think of it more as… enforcing care with leverage. Now you gonna tell me what's wrong or would you rather have Mr. Brown take you to Mr. Small to do just the same… but with a mark on your record?" His logic sent a shiver down Darwin's spine. He didn't care about getting in trouble, but he did know that the guidance counselor would recommend something that would more than likely not work, and he'd have to listen too; Gumball or the adults would make him. He didn't want to tell Rocky anything, but knew he didn't have much of a choice now.

"Curse you, Rocky," Darwin stubbornly spitted out between his teeth in anger. There was, however, a latent sense of joy in Darwin for the fact that Rocky was caring about him

"So I take it then that's a yes? You will tell?" Darwin kept quiet for a few seconds to ponder what to say. He had not the time nor the courage to quite figure out why he was behaving so differently, but knew he was powerless and had to break.

"Alright, fine." He took a deep breath and exhaled to comfort himself. He wasn't going to say much, but something had to be done in his mind. "Last night, I had a nightmare, and now I just can't help but think that… that I don't matter as much as I thought." Rocky looked up from his prepping, but kept to pouring.

"Ooh, so that's what this is. You're having self-doubts about yourself, huh?" Darwin puckered out his lips and nodded his head slowly up and down. He feared if Rocky would drag on about the subject. Of course, he did, but not how Darwin thought he would. "Well, I know it might not seem like much, but I know what that's like." The fish raised a brow at him.

"How could you know what that's like?" Rocky finished his last pot-pouring and moved on to getting the trays from deeper into the kitchen. He spoke on as he left the fish to get the trays.

"I might not be as old as most of the staff here at school is, Darwin. But I have been around the block a few times, and I can tell you from experience that I do know what it's like to think less about yourself." He grabbed the stack from off an area and came walking back to the fish. "Heck, I still think sometimes that I'm not as great as I could be, but I don't think that much anymore because I'm happy with who I am." When he reached the bar again, he placed the tray stack down and began placing them out in a line. "Darwin, I'm not gonna ask you what happened in your dream; your business is your privacy. However, I do want you to do something for me and listen. Can you do that?" Darwin felt like he didn't have much of choice given the circumstances.

She shrugged his shoulders and said "I guess. Sure." Rocky moved on to placing food on some of the trays he laid out.

"If this melancholy of yours came from a dream, then what you need to do is figure it out. Dreams can be pleasant and happy, sure. But they can also be nightmares and scary, and the only way to get over the freight of one is to face a dream like you would any other fear." Now that really set him over the edge. Thinking in the moment, he couldn't resist trying to intervene.

"But Rocky-"

"I know it might seem scary and depressing, but if you don't figure out why your dream made you feel this way, you'll never be able to figure out what's wrong and fix it. Once you do though, you can find a solution and make everything normal again, or better yet, better than before." He specifically grabbed one tray and started to pile different foods onto it as he finished. "You face the dream, you find your answer. You find the answer, you can make things right again, and once everything's okay, you can be happy with what is either new or what is normal. That's what helped me be happy about working for the school when I was new here, and it can work for you and your problems too." He placed the finished tray up on top of the bar counter in reach distance for Darwin. He was smiling as he placed it up on top, which really made Darwin copy his look. It was the first time all day Darwin felt happy, and was glad to be. He reached up to grab the tray and gave him his condolence.

"Wow," he said surprisingly. "That actually does make a lot of sense. You really are more intelligent than you look, Rocky." Despite that it sounded slightly insulting, Rocky was just happy to see Darwin looking better.

"Thanks. It's like some people say: You don't need a diploma to define whether you're smart or not… but don't get any ideas, Darwin. Stay in school and don't ditch class. I'll let it slide this time because we made a deal, but don't do it again for me, okay?" Darwin still wasn't too sure of what to expect for the future, but he decided to give Rocky some comfort and confidently answered him, which wasn't hard since he felt happy for the first time all day.

"Alright Rocky. I promise." He reached for the tray, but realized he couldn't accept it. He pulled his arm away and wrapped his other arm around the shoulder, looking away from Rocky.

"What's wrong, Darwin? Don't want lunch?"

"No, it's not that." A lump of despair formed in Darwin throat when he suddenly realized a cold fact. "I don't have any money to pay you for lunch." His voice began to change from normal to heartbroken. "Gumball always pays for me because he's the one who gets money." Ge sniffled lightly to try and hold back his tears, producing a huge grin. His eyes big and almost shattered, Darwin didn't know if he could hold it.

"Hey-hey, it's alright," Rocky stated. "If Gumball can vouch for you, I'll just tell him to pay extra for you." He grabbed the tray and held it down in front of Darwin. The young fish was reluctant though and wouldn't accept it. "Go on, take it. It'll be fine, I promise." Darwin still didn't want to, but he could feel his stomach rumbling inside. He wished he didn't have to, but he did. Before waltzing away, Darwin knew he had to clear the air.

"Hey, Rocky. I think you should know that... it was me who threw your bucket of water down the other end of the hallway. I feel really bad for making your job worse for you." Darwin's smile was gone at having to feel bad, but Rocky reassured him that everything was okay.

"Well I'm glad that you told me the truth. I forgive you, Darwin. I'm sure you didn't mean to do it on absolute purpose." The conversation the two held consumed more than half their time. Darwin took notice to a wall clock that showed there was just over five minutes until Mrs. Simian's class dismissed for lunch. He figured he would make the most of his time alone and start to decipher his painful reminiscing.

"Thanks for the advice Rocky. I'll see if I can figure out what's wrong," and with that, Darwin went on by himself to a table with a nice sense of relief.

"Hope you get better soon," Rocky said loudly waving behind Darwin's back. Darwin didn't respond as he made his way to a table in the back left corner of the cafeteria. Fortunately, his happiness was unmatched for the time being. He took his seat in the corner table he chose, and he couldn't shake a strange feeling coming on. He couldn't tell if it was either the thought of having to recall what happened in his vision or the emptiness of the cafeteria. He looked at his food and picked at it some, barely wanting to eat it. He just couldn't shake the chills he had coming on.

"Rocky's right," He stated as confidently as possible, trying to hold back his fear. "I can't just ignore this or I'll never get better. I have to press through this dream and figure out what's causing me to act so irrational." He looked up at the ceiling for a moment to try and figure out what he was going to do. He took notice to how quiet the area was around him. Besides the light noise Rocky made prepping food on trays and the ticking of a couple clocks, Darwin could hear his own thoughts more clearly than ever at school. It felt both weird and cool how unusual it was. _Maybe if I were to symbolize everything, I can figure out what's wrong. But where would be a good place to start?_ He took a bite of his slop, hoping that some food would kick start his brain, as well as relieve some personal tension growing inside of him. He could feel the nervousness of looking back starting to withhold him from thinking. He wasn't about to surrender however and began to maul over the events in his mind.

* * *

 _Okay, so the dream was set in two places; both in school,_ Darwin thought to himself. _That can only mean that school is important for a reason. Maybe because that's where I'm social with everyone? Hmm… well everyone was there in the dream, so maybe the school is where I see everyone all the time, but that doesn't quite explain the pool._ Darwin took another bite of his food, already starting to feel some depression coming on.

 _The reason I wound up in the pool was because Masami said 'I should be fed in water.' Now why would she say water of all places? It wouldn't have to do with me being a fish now, would it?_ He begun to debate with himself extensively, trying his hardest to think of another reason for why it was, but he inevitably submitted after recalling what Tobias did. Darwin produced an unsettling grin and his eyes drew back some in discomfit. _Tobias must have offered me fish flakes because I am a fish._ Darwin began to grow dense inside feeling as though a great weight was pulling him down. He could feel his body sinking internally the more he decoded. He began to puff for some breath, feeling like he was beginning to panic. He quickly shoveled another bite in his mouth. He didn't understand how, but eating was the only solution he could think of to calm his nerve. Unfortunately, it didn't help very much, if not, at all.

 _Calm down, Darwin. Just take it easy._ He took a look up at a wall clock overhead the door. He could tell class let out in just three more minutes. He still felt like he had some time, comforting him some. His breathing returned to normal, but he couldn't bring his face to do the same. _Oh-kaaay, so I know now that Tobias and Masami were commenting on me being a fish. That helps._ He nervously rose a smile to try and keep some pride in himself. It didn't do much, and he felt like a fool for trying to be happy. Still, he pressed on.

 _What about that Roach guy?_ Darwin couldn't place why that pest control creature was a part of his nightmare. Whatever he did to Darwin happened so long ago when he was too young to remember. _I've seen him around town before and even talked with him, but why was he in my dream? Not like I can remember anything he ever did to me… right? Also, what was up with that gun he pointed at me? It was like he was waiting for Gumball to knock me out. Now why on earth would I think Gumball would want something like that done to me? He can sometimes be a little mean, but he'd never want to hurt me like that._ Trying to place what the man had done made his blood start to boil. He could see everyone he knew in his dream, but that guy was the one who stuck out to him. No matter how deep he tried to rethink, he just couldn't place the action he did to have earned a spot in his vision. _Well, I guess it would have to do with something in regards to separating me from Gumball. Aww well, maybe that was just a random coincidence or something. After all, it's not like everything in my dream has to make sense, though I do remember he did once shoot Mrs. Mom._ Darwin smiled slightly and chuckled internally. He just remembered the time Nicole had gotten shot by one of his trank darts and she got all lop-sided. The way he remembered her looking was too funny to him and made him smile, even squishing his cheeks up to his eyes slightly. _Ha-ha, oh boy was her look priceless! Sure glad I've never gotten hit by one, otherwise, I'd remember being all droopy like her. One of his darts couldn't possibly have knocked me out._ Almost immediately, he did recollect a scenario in his head from when he was younger. _Well, there was that time I blankly found myself in a van like his could have been, but I was surrounded by other pets, not pests. Maybe it was a different guy and something else; has to be._ Darwin shoveled a spoonful of food into his mouth and decided to just overlook the roach. He decided that he just wasn't as important as he must have been.

 _Now what about that belt? Why was it there and wrapped around me? It wasn't even secured because Gumball was holding the other end of it like it was a… a leash._ The heaviness that festered in Darwin grabbed hold of his spine and stiffened him straight. He was so stunned by the thought that he couldn't move a muscle, except blinking for that matter.

 _No. No way, that can't be true. Wh-why would I dream of having a leash around me like I'm some kind of…"_ The thought became so unbearable that he couldn't bring himself to think it. He knew the answer most definitely. He's never had a problem telling people what he once was, but he didn't want to say it this time. It was just too painful for him to speak or think. The woes of time were catching up to him, and it was too much for him to handle. _No way. That's not true! I-I'm not a… a… I'm not like that anymore. Am I not like everyone else here?"_ In the corners of his eyes, tears were becoming visible to see. His vision starting to become a blur as they let forward. He couldn't stop for anything. His sadness had consumed him whole as he went on in misery.

 _I guess I never really do go anywhere myself without Gumball. *Sniffle* I do always do whatever it is he wants, but aren't I just trying to be a good person?_ He tried to wipe his tears away. _Am I so close that I rely on him too much? Could it be that… I'm still treated like a pet, and always have been?!_ From out of nowhere, the bell overhead rang and snapped Darwin out of his thinking. It rang on for about four seconds, but Darwin knew he still had some time before Gumball and the others would show up. It would take at least another minute or so before to get from class to the mess hall. He disregarded the warning and went back into his desolation. He became so upset that he didn't even feel like eating anymore, and pushed his tray slightly away from him. He rested his elbows on the table and buried his head onto his fins.

 _In my dream, Anais did say straight to me that I will always be...that, and she is the smartest one in our family, which means she must be right._ He tilted his head down slightly and observed the floor below. Despite the opaqueness that covered his vision, he could see below him his legs and green shoes. _But these legs were what made me like everyone else. If it weren't for them, I'd still be stuck in a fishbowl._ Almost out of nowhere, a thought suddenly raced from the back of Darwin's head and straight to his conscious. Coming up fast and hot, it made Darwin pull back in shock. _*Gasp* My fishbowl!_ He was silent for only a couple seconds, allowing the factor to die down rather quickly. _I… I still sleep in one… and unlike the bed, it's always too cramped and small._ His tears began to run even faster and wider than before, like two flat streaming rivers that circled around his mopping cheeks. His voice transitioned into a miserable, pitiful pule; so high that it was barely audible.

"Is it… my fault? Am… Am I really just their pet that got legs?"The doors on the other side of the cafeteria where he was flew open. Without his knowledge, Carmen, Alan, and Bobert were the first ones to enter. They, as well as the many other students in Mrs. Simian's class, were beginning to line up for their food. Everyone was too happy and uninformed to take notice of Darwin by himself. The students all began lining up for their food while Darwin, from the other end of the hall, mopped by his lonesome. _That must be why they all laughed at me. They were mocking me because I wasn't like them, and the worst part is that it makes sense! The flake, the pool, the leash, the laughing and chanting-oh gosh-they ALL laughed at me, even my own family!_ He clapped his fins over his eyes and began to sob in solitude. Anyone who was getting their food was completely unaware of Darwin and his noise. He quickly pulled his head up and began to argue with himself. _No Darwin, just stop it! Stop this. You're only making yourself feel bad over something that doesn't exist!_ He started to thrust with great force his tears and eyes, brutally trying to clean up his act.

"It's not real... It's not true!" He kept pressing his eyes for a while, but finally managed to stop. In the aftermath of his sobbing, there was redness all around his eyes. A clear sign of what happened, but not for anyone except him to know. _I'm not a pet anymore; I know that. Surely people know that. After all, Gumball cares about me just like I am his brother._ He remained silent for only a few seconds. _So why? Why did I EVEN have that dream!? Unless._ Darwin suddenly realized he was forgetting a question; one that made all the difference in the world to him. It was right there in both his nightmare and real life, and he felt like a fool for not realizing it before. He inhaled lightly, trying his best to not act too surprised.

"Unless… has he been lying to me for all these years? How… how do I know he doesn't just take advantage of me like I am still a…a…" Darwin could feel the waterworks starting to come back on, but he was already too exhausted to try. He was too emotionally drained to even try crying, but he felt a sense of betrayal coming to him. It was an act Darwin never liked to think about towards anyone or have thought of him, especially to and by Gumball. He wanted to think deeper about the possibility, but it was over for now. Not when that certain someone came merrily walking right up behind him, bringing an end to his dismal soliloquy.


	4. The Betrayal

"Darwin! Thank goodness you're still here." The voice called every bit of attention Darwin had, shooting his back straight up.

 _Well speak of the devil_ thought Darwin. It was, to almost no surprise, none other than Gumball. The young fish didn't dare turn around to see him. Darwin knew the second Gumball saw his face; he'd see the sadness and depression that wore his own complexion down. He knew he didn't have long to cover himself up. _I can't just run,_ Darwin thought to himself. _At the same time, I can't let Gumball see me like this!_ He looked around for an answer and, in the spawn of the moment, found only one solution. Just as Gumball was only five steps away from crossing Darwin's side, the fish quickly pulled his tray back to himself and slammed his face straight into the food. He rubbed his head in a circular motion while Gumball kept walking on.

"I was actually scared you ran away like aaaa…" The second he saw Darwin smearing his face into his tray, it left the cat in a state of taciturn. He just observed the bizarre behavior as he set his tray down parallel to Darwin's. By time he took a seat across from him, having the background of all the other students in line at his disposal, Darwin finally rose his head up. Piles of yellow and green covered his entire face, leaving everything but his eyes masked in sloppiness. Gumball wasn't quite sure what to say and Darwin was glad that Gumball wasn't… right up until Gumball broke the silence not a second later with a raised eyebrow. "Wow. You must realllly like the lunch today, huh?" The blue cat lightly tried to laugh despite every embarrassing and sorrowful emotion running through him. He hoped that laughter might ease Darwin some.

"Well… I guess it beats what it could be-a-heh-heh." Darwin pulled his lips apart and created an awkward, opened mouth, teeth exposed smile at Gumball. In his head, he was making a reference to how the lunch food wasn't fish flakes, but after saying the joke aloud, he realized how sad it suddenly made him. He decided to wipe a piece of his running glop off his side and shoved the fistful of food in his mouth like an animal. Realizing how uncivilized his actions were, feeling like less of a person, he quickly decided to scrap the food off him by connecting his fins together into one long line and plow the grime off from top to bottom. The mix of food glided right off him and collapsed onto the tray again, only a mess instead of nicely sorted out. His entire face was slightly red from the warm burns of the food, camouflaging the puff nicely for him. Gumball and Darwin both had their awkward moments sometimes, and they both knew this was one for sure. All the happy and relieved thoughts Gumball had faded away at the sight of Darwin. He couldn't help but ask in the most sincere manner possible, lowering his ears as a reaction to his thoughts.

"Have you been here this whole time?" The fish looked up from his pile of food and looked Gumball straight in his face. In his head, he couldn't stop thinking about what Gumball must have thought of him.

 _Is Gumball being truly conscientious?_ "Why do you care to know," he asked in a poignant form. He didn't feel like crying anymore. He just let his heart pull at himself in fear and shame as he awaited Gumball's response.

 _Should I feel offended,_ Gumball thought to himself. Only by seeing some pain in Darwin's eyes was he able to withhold his own emotion. He knew lecturing Darwin wasn't the way to go, but he was tired. He was tired of Darwin hiding what was going on. _Maybe I should try and handle this myself just once more before the girls show up. I'll play the guilt trip on him._ "Darwin, what is going on with you? You've been acting strange ever since this morning and I think it has to do with that dream. You refuse to come near me, you're avoiding our classmates and peers, and then you ditched class? Do you have any idea how mad Mrs. Simian got when she found you missing? I had to lie and tell her you were sick so you wouldn't get busted, and now I don't know what to do when you come back to class." Darwin lowered his brows at Gumball and gave him a displeasing look.

"What gives you the right to tell me that I have to go back later today? Maybe I don't want to" Gumball pressed his paws on the edge of the table and shot his back the opposite direction of Darwin. He threw up his brows in shock.

"What! You're not going back to class? But you have always cared about school."

"Correction. I cared about being in the same grade as you. Why do you think I've always tried my hardest in class while all you do is make a nuisance of yourself?"

"Don't insult me. Who do you think you are to tell me that I don't try?"

"Who do you think you are to tell me what you think I have to do like I'm your-." He immediately caught himself and held his tongue back.

"Like you're what?" Darwin stayed silent and refused to answer. He couldn't bring himself to tell Gumball. He thought he knew the truth. It wasn't that he didn't know what he was saying, but that he couldn't trust him. For the first time in his life, he couldn't trust what he thought was his own sibling.

 _Like I'm your pet._ He could feel his eyes wanting to tear up, but he had enough. He didn't want Gumball to see him, not the way he was now. "Gumball, just go away. Leave me alone." Gumball could tell he was in distress. This was not the Darwin he knew no more. He knew for sure that something was bothering Darwin, and it had to involve himself.

 _You know what,_ he thought, _I tried being caring; I've tried being forceful. I guess I have no choice now. I'm gonna have to get threatening. This is for your own good Darwin._ He took a deep breath and let himself out. "You know, I wonder how mom and dad would react if they found out you ditched class." The use of the words 'mom and dad' made him boil inside it was like Gumball was trying to insult him and play with his state of mind. His voice began to get more and more bitter as he went, with Gumball slowly becoming more stubborn himself.

"Gumball."

"What do you think mom would do to you if she realized you didn't attend class today?"

"I really-"

"I bet you'd be grounded for a week and even suspended if she told the scho-"

"Stop it right now!"

"Then tell me what it is that's bothering you! Why are you acting like you hate me so much?"

Darwin closed his eyes and shouted "I don't hate you!" It was not the kind of response Gumball expected, and Darwin knew he needed to better clarify. His voice suddenly changed to depressing and frail like out of nowhere. "I don't ever want to hate you, Gumball." He almost didn't know what to say. Almost.

"But… if you don't hate me, then... are you not going to tell me what's wrong?" Darwin stayed silent and refused to answer. "You do know I want you to be happy, right? I really can't stand to see you upset like this, especially if it has to do with me." Darwin stared right into Gumball's eyes, all dilated and sparkly looking. "Whatever's wrong Darwin, I want to help you." Gumball's huge grin filled with as much depression as he could show. Seeing him so upset was almost too much for Darwin. He too hated seeing Gumball sad, but even with every shred of affection he showed, it took only one thought to keep Darwin at bay. It was still mauling him over inside, holding him back like he was chained in shackles.

 _How do you know this kind of sympathy isn't the same one he could give a pet?_ _Think about what Rocky said: '_ _Once you know what's wrong, you can find a solution and make everything better than before.'_ Darwin could only think of one question, unsure if it was even going to help. "Gumball," he spoke in a normal manner, prompting Gumball to be himself again. "Let me just ask you this: Do you care about me because you want me to be happy, or because you want things to go back to the way they used to be?" Darwin crossed his arms and awaited an answer. Unfortunately, Gumball didn't comprehend the contrast between them.

"I don't understand. Isn't being happy normal for you?" The fish could have explained in deeper detail the polarity betwixt them, but something arose in him. He took what Gumball said to a degree of great disrespect.

 _I can't believe he expects me to just be happy all the time! What? Am I not allowed to act how I please?!_ Darwin gritted his teeth and formed his hands into fists. Without hesitation, he pulled himself up, knees bent on his chair, and looked down upon Gumball from his newly elevated height. The thought of everything he had taken for so long was coming back. _This is just like him. He forgets all about the way he treats me and expects me to just smile and be happy. About what? The disagreements? The violence? The constant need to get me involved in every troubling thing he does and drag me if I have an advantage over him?_ He couldn't hold his anger no more and had to come out. When his sudden attitude came out, it took Gumball by surprise and nearly made him panic in freight. "I'd like to see you have to deal with the kind of misery I'm going through because of you, and for the record, I DON'T hate you. I'm just very, very upset with you right now." He grabbed hold of his fork and held it in the air with the prods facing the ceiling. "Sometimes you make me so angry that I just want to... ergh… ghaaaaaaa!" He raised his arm, twisted his utensil in a 180° motion, and slammed his utensil straight down on the table. His force rattled the trays and made their food dance a little. Darwin had exuded so much that it stood straight up after he released his grasp. Gumball's eyes lit up at the display and dropped his jaw in disbelief.

"What theeee..."Gumball fearfully and softly spoke with his jaw still hanging. He watched the still standing fork as Darwin took his seat back to normal position. He gave Gumball a look for the ages. When he saw it, he knew what Darwin was secretly telling him: _How could_ you?... Gumball couldn't help but think to himself in silence. _Oh man, I'm losing him. Where's Penny and Carrie already?_ He glanced over Darwin's right shoulder and could see his girlfriend coming out of the line. Her tray in hand, she made her way to the duo with a smile on her face. Seeing her happy helped relieve him of his fears, but just enough to express it. He thought to himself as he closed his jaw and gave a light, worried smile. _I can't let Darwin get angry. He always goes overboard when he gets mad._ He decided it was best to just ignore the fork incident and move on. "Oh-kaaay," Gumball squeaked out nervously, arms and hands pressing against the table like he wanted to escape. "Uh, hey. I hope you don't mind and all, but… I asked Penny to sit with me at lunch. Is… is it okay if she, uh, joins us-you and me?" He widened his scared smile in hopes Darwin would realize his irrationality and calm down. Darwin complied, but more out of misfortune.

He sighed and agreed bitterly, just before hearing Penny shout "hey you two" from behind them. She made her way around the table and sat next to Gumball on his side. Darwin refused to acknowledge her and used his eyes to look away at the ground. Penny couldn't help but notice the fork in the middle of the table. Before she could ask, Gumball whispered quietly, with an edge of actual fear in his voice, to not. Her smile immediately went from real to a struggle, and slowly as time passed with every conversation, it receded away. "Hey, Darwin. You look… nice." She was a little nervous like Gumball, but not as much as he was. She gave Gumball a look, who translated it easily: _Figured out what's wrong yet?_ He frowned wide at her and nodded his head slowly left and right. Darwin didn't notice as he went on to eating his food with his spoon, the only other utensil he possessed. Penny almost didn't feel like asking, but she decided to try anyway. "So, I hear your not feeling the best this morning. Any particular reason why?" She pulled her lips apart and tried to show her care, but it was useless to Darwin. He just glanced up from the table, looked at her for a second, and pulled his eyes right back down to his tray. While his right fin was busy collecting food, his left one was just resting against his head.

"You wouldn't understand, Penny. I guarantee it." His voice sounded angrier than she had ever heard before. Gumball heard his angry voice a select few times. Darwin knew he was being rude, but he could barely stand to be near Gumball right now. _Of course Gumball would bring Penny near me to rub in how much better his life is,_ Darwin thought. He refused to look at either of them or acknowledge their existence across the table. Gumball and Penny relocated their pupils to see each other while simultaneously facing Darwin. They both looked worried for him, and could tell they were getting nowhere. Penny turned her head slightly to the left and nudged Gumball with her right elbow. Gumball looked in her direction and felt a wave of relief. They both saw Carrie floating beside the wall with a lunch tray in her hands. She was making her way towards the table, blank as ever, but it comforted the two to see her coming their way. Gumball leaned in close to Penny and whispered quietly so Darwin wouldn't hear.

"You told her, right?" Penny copied him, but raised her left hand over her mouth, hiding her lips from Darwin.

"Yes, I did." The two pulled back into position and stared at Darwin across the table. Carrie was slowly coming up from the side of him.

"So Darwin," Gumball nervously started off. "I also hope you don't mind and all, but someone else is going to be joining us for lunch, but don't worry. It's someone I think you'll appreciate." Darwin pulled his head up from the slop and stared straight at Gumball.

 _Oh great,_ the fish thought, _A-nother one._ He let out a puff of breath and gave them the privilege of his attention, but only because the curiosity captivated his interest. "Alright then, who is it?" It suddenly became apparent when he heard the voice creep up from behind him.

"Hey, guys," the emo spirit said to the three. Gumball and Penny remained smiling nervously. Darwin's look changed from annoyed and scorning to surprised and uncomfortable. All the anger, tension, and sadness instantly faded upon seeing her approach the table. He couldn't help but look up at her, floating in the sky like a dark angel of sorts. She could see everyone overhead, including Darwin by himself on the other side. She placed her food down beside Darwin on his left and went on to greet them. "So, what all have I missed?" No one spoke up right away. Penny and Gumball had no idea what to tell her about Darwin and the fish himself was too uncomfortable to speak. She descended herself down and looked across the table for an answer. Gumball and Penny eyed each other when they noticed that Darwin looked scared. His eyes wide open and her pupils dilated as he stared at her, with his jaw quivering and wavy in silence. He had no clue what to say, so Gumball decided to help out.

"Yes Darwin," he softly spoke with a hint of encouragement in his voice. "I'm sure Carrie would be interested in knowing what's going on in our lives. Why don't you tell her about yours right now." His words brought Darwin's attention. When his eyes landed on Gumball, something started to rise. In that second, he could detect a sensation greater than any he knew before. Slowly, his eyes returned to normal as the outside was catching up to his inner feelings. Darwin's breathing started up again and harder than before. His brows lowering as far down as they could go, and out of nowhere, Darwin knew his feelings boiled right back up, even worse than before.

"You didn't," he grumbled out of his mouth. Gumball began to get really worried now.

"Wh-wha-wh-what d-do you mean?" He widened his smile a second time, but Darwin took it as yet another insult to his intelligence. It set him over the edge.

"You... Swine!" Away from the table, an 'oink' sound echoed after Darwin's insult. It caught the fish off guard and made him turn to see an anthropomorphic pig on two feet. The pig, who wore only a blue bandanna and matching baseball cap with yellow folds, had just received it's food and was on it's way to it's table. Darwin almost blushed in embarrassment when he saw the piggy give him a dirty eyed look. "Oh-ho! My bad. I-I wasn't talking to you, good sir." The pig snorted at him twice for good measure. Darwin turned his head around back on Gumball and pointed his way. "I was talking about YOU! How could you, Gumball? You might have control over me, but I refuse to let you do this to Carrie. For goodness sakes, have you no control of yourself?!" Carrie had to pull herself away, still hovering over the seat she took next to him. Penny spoke up to try and defend Gumball, who was almost too struck to speak.

"Darwin, no one is trying to-"

"You stay out of this, one cent!" Penny gasped at the remark, knowing full well it was an insult to her own name. Gumball didn't stand by and let it go. He instantly got furious and pointed at Darwin while exposing his canines.

"Hey! Don't you dare insult her like that!" Darwin, in the most serious manner he could, elevating his voice higher and higher the longer he went, lectured the despicable cat.

"Why not? You've insulted Carrie here, even if she doesn't realize you're using her to get to me. Am I not enough for you, Gumball?!" He slammed his spoon onto the table, letting it fling up and away from the group. "I see what's going on here. Did you really think I'd fall for something this obvious? You think I'm an idiot, huh? Is that what you think I am?! AN IDIOT!?" Darwin could now feel a hate for Gumball. He had a lot of emotion he expressed to him: pain, sadness, and even displeasure, but for the first time since he could think of, he actually hated Gumball. Thanks to getting Carrie involved, he genuinely felt betrayed to the point of no return. Carrie and the others pulled themselves back as they watched his fit. It was not the kind of reaction any of them expected, especially the ghost. She looked worried about his attitude, just like Gumball and Penny, except there was something else. Somewhere along his argument, it sounded like he was standing up for her, showing he cared about her. It made her feel important, even though she was so concerned about Darwin that she didn't see it in that moment.

"No, I don't think you're stupid," Gumball said defensively. Darwin began shouting so loud, it caught the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. Penny took notice as Darwin went on.

"How dare you use Carrie like this! How manipulating can you possibly BE?!" Penny intervened and whispered quietly to Darwin.

"Darwin, please calm down. You're making a scene." Darwin shot a look of pure rage straight at the fairy. The scrunched up face he made was almost enough to terrify her straight down to her core. She almost felt like was going to shift, but fortunately, Gumball grabbed her hand from under the table to calm her nerves. It wasn't much, but it helped keep her stable.

"You want a scene, Penny," he exhaled to a lower decibel. "Here's your scene." He stood up on his seat, grabbed his tray of food, and tossed it right off the table and onto the floor. Everyone around the small group gasped and were shocked by his sudden outburst. He had only one thing left to shout at Gumball, and as loud and hateful as he could. He straightened his body, rose his chin, and closed his eyes as he cried out in animosity. "YOU'RE SUCH A JERK, YOU KNOW THAT GUMBALL? YOU'RE such a jha-her-er-er-errrrk." He slapped his fins over his eyes and began to cry uncontrollably. He had enough of everything, jumping off his seat and running away from the three, crying in pain. He was mad at just about everything possible: Gumball, his family, his peers, and especially himself as he left everyone behind and ran out the doors to the cafeteria.

"Whoa," Carrie exhaled. "Penny, when you said Darwin was depressed, you didn't clarify that he was a complete mess." She didn't respond thanks to Gumball

"Dear gosh," Gumball remarked as he stared at the door Darwin left out of. His eyes wide as ever and his pupils dilated to mere specs. "It's even worse than I thought."

"It's like he's now bipolar or something," Penny uttered in relief. She felt horrible for poor Darwin, but was glad he wasn't standing over her anymore. Carrie looked over at the two and saw how shocked they were by the outburst. All across the cafeteria, the students were mumbling and chatting to each other about the incident. They had never seen Darwin blow a fuse like that before, especially to Gumball. Carrie knew no one was going anywhere, and since she couldn't be bothered to digest anything, she took it into her own hands. With confidence streaming through her, she boldly secured the two in distress.

"You guys just wait here. I'll go hunt him down and figure out what's wrong." Gumball and Penny were too freaked out by what happened to respond, but they were sure she'd be alright. She started off floating over the table and teleported out through the doors, leaving the scene and abandoning all fear and confusion behind her. At least, that's what she believed from him. What remained of herself was another mystery.


	5. The Resemblance

Carrie appeared on the other side of the cafeteria doors. She scanned the halls left and right to figure out where Darwin went. _It can't be that hard since most everyone is either eating lunch or in class right now_ the ghost girl thought to herself. She had a feeling that he went straight since his eyes were closed. She flew down the hall swiftly and listened carefully. When she reached a four way division at the end of the first hall, she could hear some whining in the distance. It was coming from the left. She quickly moved towards the sound, appearing at another divider with only 3 halls. It was louder this time, but still hard to point out. She believed it had to be coming from her right. The noise grew loud enough for her to tell where to go now. Left, straight, right, left again, and then she saw him. Just after making a dash around the last corner, she caught a glimpse of his tail go around a left turn. Carrie knew exactly where he was going now. She slowly floated and moved around the corner to find a door swinging lightly back and forth. It was the only gray obstacle swinging among the entire row that lined the end. She already assumed Darwin had made his way.

"Why here," she asked herself. "Why the pool room of all places?" She approached the doors and gently pushed one open. She made sure to not go teleport through it, knowing that Darwin would hear the flash sound. The door slowly opened as Carrie peered into the area. She looked around and saw everything through the slit. The bleachers on her left, the diving board on the other end of the water, and the giant lap pool dead center. Still, there was no sign of the him anywhere, but she knew he was here. She could hear sobbing echoing throughout the area and proceeded to push the door open to its entirety. The only place she hadn't looked yet was her right, and that's where she found him; sobbing with his knees on the ground and his head held up by the bottom row of bleachers. With her full focus on him as she slowly approached, his crying grew louder. Every foot closer she got to him made her feel like wanting to cry for him. She had never cried in her afterlife, but she could feel the sorrow she had for the poor fish. _What am I even going to say to him,_ she thought to herself the closer she got. Carrie was still unsure after coming within earshot's range. She just watched him cry and ignore her presence. She almost felt like wanting to just leave him alone, but knew she could not do that. She cared too much about him to let him stay miserable, and without hesitation, took her chances. "Darwin," she spoke, almost so soft that it could barely be heard. Surprisingly, Darwin could hear her voice through his crying. Not that it made him stop though.

"Go away, Carrie," Darwin moaned as he sobbed on and on. He couldn't stop crying to save his life. He felt like his life didn't matter anymore… but he did know at least know why now. Carrie refused to go.

"No Darwin," she said much louder than before, and more seriously. "I'm not leaving. Not until you tell me what's wrong, alright?" Her demand surprised him enough to pull his resting head off the bleachers. He still refused to look at her though, or stop his crying. He rose his voice at her, but just lightly like she had to him.

"Just leave me be already." Despite his demand, Carrie refused and boldly replied back at him.

"Why Darwin? Why do you want to be left by yourself?" The fish softened his voice some.

"Because that's what I am. I'm alone here, and everywhere else." Carrie was at a loss.

"What do you mean you're alone, like you don't think you have friends or something? Because you do have Gumball and Penny and me and-"

"That's not what I meant!" Darwin sniffled lightly as Carrie remained silent. "I'm not... like any of you, so stop lying to me and leave me."

"What? Darwin, I don't understand." He knew she wasn't going anywhere and decided to turn in her direction. He still wouldn't face her, but he could see her with his back still slightly facing her. She could see only his left eye, but it was the water and tears falling from them that really hit her. She almost couldn't look him in his eye, seeing it glossed and teary.

"Why do you even care how I feel? *sniffle*" Carrie froze up upon the question. She knew her answer. She always knew she had a slight appreciation for Darwin that went deeper than just friendship, but she was also scared. Scared that if she ever told anyone she could feel compassion, it would ruin her status as an emo. In a way, she always believed her dark personality made her feel empowered and strong. She couldn't tell him the truth.

 _I'm not strong enough to tell you, Darwin._ For just a moment, she brought on an awkward silence between them. She was beginning to wish that they were in a public place. _At least the silence wouldn't be so unbearable in the halls._ "I… I, uhm… it-it's because." Finally, she found an excuse. "It's because I don't like that you're trying to get all this attention. Being miserable and sad is my thing, Darwin. Your cramping and stealing my style, and I won't let that happen, so… if that means having to listen to your problems to make you stop, then so be it." Carrie felt slightly ashamed of herself for being so blunt and self-surreptitious. _I hope I didn't hurt his feelings anymore now._ Darwin became upset with her at first, thinking she didn't really care how he felt, but slowly begun to transition it into disappointment.

"I would have figured you'd like to see me upset. *whiny gasp* To see something just as or more miserable than you." He buried his head back into his crossed arms on the bleachers. Going back to his crying and sobbing, the muffling of his whines brought Carrie down some more. She knew she could have apologized and told him the truth about wanting him to not be depressed, but instead, she took another approach.

"Darwin, this is not the 'you' I know. The Darwin I knew would smile and think life was peachy, but this? This is just too morbid for someone like you." He started to die down some as she descended closer to his backside. "Something personal is clearly bothering you, Darwin. Why don't you just tell me what it is already?" She placed her right ghost hand onto his right shoulder. It was cold to the touch, startling Darwin enough to stop his crying, but not the depression he refused to show her. "I might just be able to help you." With his back still turned on her, he wiped his tears away from his eyes and tried his best to return his voice back to normality.

"What makes you so sure that you could help?" She felt the response was pretty cold blooded of him, but knew she deserved it for not telling him the truth earlier on. She brushed it off and gave him her insight.

"Well, don't forget that I am still mostly an emo, so I know what it's like to feel bad about yourself." She took her cold hand off his shoulder and hovered back slightly. "And quite frankly, I'm picking up that that's where your depression is coming from: something to do with you." Her answer was so spot on that Darwin actually stopped his whining for good. He finally found the nerve to turn around and face her, but still gave her a sad look. His lips puckered out and his brows nestled low and curled.

"How would you know that I feel bad about myself? You saw how I reacted towards Gumball. Maybe I'm mad at him." Carrie gave Darwin a shameful look, lowering her eyebrows in distrust at him.

"I don't totally buy that. I bet your rage at him is just a product of your own madness. I can't explain it myself, but I can actually sense the sadness you have." She rose her hand up to her curled, non-defined chin and analyzed her thought. "I think it's possible that you're so depressed with yourself, I can actually pick up traces of it coming from your spirit. It's strange too." She put her hand down and faced him yet again. "I've never sensed the feelings of another before… well, except if I possess them that is." Darwin decided to not question her abilities. He was too preoccupied with how he felt to care about Carrie.

 _She doesn't actually care how I feel,_ he thought to himself bitterly. _Why should I give her the same respect, even after I stood up for her._ "Fine then. So you know I hate myself. Biiig-whop! Guess you're gonna go tell Gumball and have him come here to tell me why I shouldn't be." Carrie was caught off guard by Darwin's demand to avoid Gumball.

"Hang on… you don't want Gumball to know how you feel?"

"Why do you think I shouted at him back there? He won't stop pestering me, he used you to get to me, and he's been lying to me my whole life. How can he even care about me when I'm not…" Darwin held himself back, realizing he was about to spill his problems to the ghost. He went from defensive to stubborn almost immediately. "No… I shouldn't even be telling you this; it's not like you would understand." Darwin decided to take a seat on the bleacher seat he watered on. He held his head down in shame and watched the floor, sulking. Carrie raised her eyes at Darwin and came closer to him.

"What do you think you aren't to him? What lies?" She came slightly closer to him, levitating only a foot away from his head. He still refused to look up or answer her and turned his eyes away. She chose to lighten her voice and put a little charm into her tone. "Come on, Darwin. Tell me what's bugging you." She extended right her arm slowly to his left fin on the bleacher, placing it just over his. The chill of her hand caught his attention like the shoulder she touched and made him look up at her. As he stared into her eyes, he could see her smiling at him. He felt warm inside as the anger seceded. "What reason could you have to not trust me?" The way she spoke and the smile she held melted his heart. He couldn't think of a reason, or anything at all as he gazed into her. He could feel his blood accelerating and his legs becoming wobbly.

 _Thank goodness I'm sitting down right now._ He still felt compelled to not tell her, but her wisdom and beauty had captivated him. He just needed to know one thing before all else. He did his best to stay serious with her, but couldn't get rid of the despair, or that love-dazed feeling, in the process. "Promise me you won't tell anyone, especially Gumball." Carrie was left a bit struck by the command and pulled her hand away from him.

"What," she asked slightly confused. Darwin repeated himself even more prominently than the last.

"You want my trust? Then promise me that what I tell you stays between us." Carrie was hesitant. She felt like she couldn't do it. To her, it seemed wrong to hold back information this serious for him. Darwin wasn't finished though. "I know Gumball is using you to get to me, and that's why I got mad at him. I'll share with you the truth, but go back and tell him and I'll never be able to look at you, or him, the same way ever again." She still didn't think it was right, but she wanted him Darwin to get better too. The thought of keeping Darwin's feelings a secret felt like a betrayl on her part.

 _Gumball would think the worst of me for not telling him,_ she thought. She felt torn inside: she wanted Darwin to get better, but if he wasn't going to let Gumball know, how would he ever? _If hiding what's wrong is what it takes for him to stop, then I have to do this._ She answered him in as serious a way she could, speaking as she made her descent down on the seat beside his. "Alright. I swear I won't tell Gumball. You have my word." Darwin adjusted his head to the side to face Carrie on his right. They were both sitting a foot apart from each other.

"That includes everyone else too, right?" Carrie gave him a sincere smile and reassured him.

"Of course it does." She crossed her hands on top of her lower body and got into position, leaning back on the seat. She was excited to hear Darwin tell her about his worries. There was still a part inside her that felt bad for him, but hearing other people's problems and sorrows put her in a better mood of her own. While a part of her was looking forward to his clandestine feelings, Darwin was feeling anxious. After spending the whole day alone with nothing but his misery, he wasn't sure if he could do it.

 _Oh, why does she always have to captivate me?_ He was beginning to tremble. Carrie didn't notice, but his fins were starting to shake slightly. He took a deep breath to cool himself. His speech was not fast, struggling to say the right words, but he knew he could now tell someone. He was happy that of all people, it would be Carrie.


	6. The Truth

**A/N: Hello. Heads up on two things real quick:**  
 **-The paragraph segments underlined and in bars are flashbacks to prev. episodes. They are not required to be read if you prefer, and I don't think the show would do it if this were like an episode. However, I still think it helps the story some, so I did it anyway. **  
**-Not going to lie – This chapter is more analytical in some ways than figurative, so it might be… tedious. I apologize in advance if it gets to be too wordy. I struggled some personally writing this chapter is all. Besides, as mentioned in my profile, I'm more science than literary.  
Since that is done with, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Carrie," Darwin started off contentious, "have you ever had a dream so freaky, that it made you question everything about the life you have?" She took a second to consider the question and gather her intimate outlook. Her answer was unmatched to her tone; as serious and apathetic as it was morbid.

"Technically, I don't have a life. But I care little about what the future holds for me. I am bound by both depression and scorn to not worry about my afterlife in this dimension and the many around who care so little for me." She glanced for a moment at Darwin, realizing a correction was vital. "But not everyone for that matter, so to answer your dilemma, no. I do not question life because it does not care for me, but I have experienced some pretty dark and terrifying dreams that would leave you pale as I." Darwin wasn't too sure how to take the news, but it wasn't the answer he was looking for. However, he still couldn't help but feel sorry for her the same way she expressed hers to him.

"No, no. I don't mean about life in general." He made great emphasis on his next statement. "I mean YOUR life. Who you are now and what people think of you and how they treat you."

 _Oh_ , Carrie thought to herself. _Well this is kind of awkward… but what-evs._ She gave him his answer without second thought. "I suppose there have been a few times, but no examples come to mind, so I can't say for certain." She stared at Darwin for a moment and began piecing it together. "Why? Is that what happened to you?" He refused to fess up to her and worried what she thought. Carrie began to get antsy at his silence. "Come on, just tell me. What kind of dream could terrify you so much that you don't want to say what's wrong to me, or anyone?" He started to wonder the question himself.

 _She does make a good point. Am I scared because of how I saw her in my dream?_ He looked up and over to the area where all the students stood in his nightmare. Darwin remembered all too well what happened: he was in the beginning-end-center of the pool while Carrie was close in front of him on the ground level. He stood up and walked to the middle between the doors and the pool, gathering his courage. _You have to tell her, Darwin. Don't be afraid for once today._ He took a deep breath and got it over with. As worried as he was, he knew he shouldn't have anything to truly fear from Carrie. "It was a dream," he quickly said, having to stop , he continued on. "A dream where I was being treated like I was still… still a… a." His throat was refusing to help him out.

"Still what, Darwin? Just spit it out already." All the fear, courage, and anger swirled through his mind. The chemicals overloaded his concentration and he turned around to face her, almost shouting out his regression.

He closed his eyes and cried out to her "like I was still a pet, Carrie! A pet!" He threw his lids open immediately afterwards. _Uh-oh, did I really just say that?!_ He started to feel guilty for almost shouting at Carrie, but he was too shocked with himself in the moment. Carrie pushed herself back and raised her right arm out in front of her body, bent at a ninety degree angle. Her mouth slightly open from the answer, but Darwin wasn't finished. For the fish, the can had been opened; now came the worms. "I mean everything too: a leash, treats, name calling, and it all happened right here, in this very room!"

All she could say was "what?" while pointing out everywhere he described.

"I was in that pool, with everybody from school circling around me, calling me names and laughing at me. Gumball and his family stood right there, holding the leash and criticizing me for always being their pet and never their son! It hurt me so much that I was screaming in my sleep, and when I woke up, I found myself cradled in Gumballs hands, constricted in my fishbowl. *gasp* Deep down, I was so terrified by the comparison, I screamed and broke it." Darwin was panting after his explanation. Carrie was still stunned, but even more shocked after hearing the bulk of his terror. SHe wasn't too sure what to do.

"Wow," she heavily whispered, almost as though it were to herself of all people. "I could understand why you'd be pretty scared to tell somebody something like that." She made him bend his head down at the ground in shame. She didn't want to see him look so gloomy. "I'm so sorry Darwin. I had no idea it was that bad." He pulled his head back up to face her and expressed his frustration.

"NO, you didn't, and neither would anyone else in this school." He turned back around for dramatic effect against her. "The worst part of it all was that… the more I thought about it, the more I'm beginning to believe that it might be true. You and everybody else in this place know after all that I was Gumball's pet before I ever grew these legs, which now I think might be artifice." Carrie pulled herself up and off from the bleachers, floating forward a few feet towards Darwin.

"That's not true. Of course you're not still a pet." She couldn't help but ask. "Also, why would you think your legs are… I'm sorry, but what on earth was that word you just used?" He spun back around and looked at her from where he stood near the pool. She couldn't have been more than just ten or so feet away, hovering in place with a most sorrowful face. She was either extremely concerned or depressed for him.

"It means deceitful; a lie, because that is what my legs have done to me." He took a gander below for only a few seconds, returning his focus on Carrie. "I've let them trick me into thinking that I'm just like everybody here, but I'm treated no differently than what I once used to be… or probably still am." Carrie was beginning to see the big picture of his misery. She placed her hand up in front of her held open mouth.

 _Oh, Darwin._ Carrie had never felt heavier in her whole life, practically soaking in every ounce of sheer grief he had. She had to get him to feel better, and soon. The pain was almost too much for her to bear, both emotionally and psychologically. She floated close in front of him, standing together between the doors and the pool. "Why on earth would you think something so low about yourself? Hasn't Gumball ever told or shown you that he cares about you more than just like that of a… well, you know." She didn't want to say it out of fear for the sulker, not that it stopped him. The worst felt like it was over with, and underneath all his loathing, she could sense he might be getting better.

* * *

"Yeah, he has. He's shown me how much he does care about me." Darwin started to smile some as he reflected back at the good times. He could feel himself becoming tender inside when one memory came back to him. He said what came next as sweet and happy as he could. "Gumball once got jealous that I wanted to go help Banana Joe instead of playing Legend of Zelmore the weekend it came out with him." Carrie smiled when she told him and decided to play along, hoping to lift his spirit some more.

"Oh man, that game totally rules. It's probably going to be popular until we graduate high school years from now." It wasn't the response Darwin expected, but it sure made him laugh.

"Ha-ha, I wouldn't be a tall surprise if so." He kept the momentum going when another memory came to mind. He felt truly happy and practically forgot about his low self-esteem. "He also once tied himself to a cactus when he refused to leave me after I got a horrible allergy. It was originally believed to be stupidity, but later discovered it was a feather stuck in one of my gils." Darwin chuckled some when he connected stupidity to Gumball. Carrie went from happy to surprised however.

"Were your sneezes really that powerful?" Darwin stopped his laughing and answered her more seriously.

"Capable of destroying enough property to leave my family behind and wander off into the desert alone." They could both sense the happiness level drop, so Carrie decided to change the direction.

"See? And has he ever told you that you're not his brother to him?" Darwin took a moment to try and recall anything relatable. Being next to Carrie made him suddenly think of a time. He was shaky and scared at having to tell Carrie, but she did ask.

"Well," he started off like he was already afraid. "There was one time, but I deserved it." His voice became so truly upsetting that Carrie almost didn't like where he was going. "I was a real jerk to everyone and needed to be put in my place." Carrie thought she knew what he was talking about and, while she was scared to ask, she couldn't resist.

"Are you referring to the time when you called me an 'emo freak'?" Darwin's eyes dilated back to little dots when she brought up the past. He was truly scared now.

 _Oh no,_ Darwin began to dwell internally. He suddenly remembered what she meant, but to his surprise, she didn't look mad in the slightest. She actually looked a little brought down, just like him. He closed his eyes, sighed, and looked down at the ground. "Yeah," he shamefully and quietly spoke, "I didn't know you still remembered that." Carrie was a little piqued by the comment, getting serious.

"You don't forget something like that so easily." She remained silent for a few seconds and looked away from him, hiding her sorrow looking face. "Especially if it's from a friend." Darwin looked back at her, but she did not return the favor.

"I really am sorry I said that so long ago, Carrie." His voice was riddled with guilt. "It really hurt me too knowing I said something so… harsh to you. You know I didn't mean to, right?" She remained silent and refused to answer him. "I wasn't myself when I said those awful things about everyone, not just you." Darwin's eyes began to swell up with tears. He produced a huge frown and began to sniffle from behind her. She finally pulled herself up to look back at him, slightly struck by the hate he had for himself. She tried her best to remain pleasant and thoughtful to him.

"Hey, it's water under the bridge." She placed her hand over his left fin and stared him in his watery eyes. "Of course I forgive you." She gave him a smile in hopes he would calm down before he had another outburst. To no surprise, it worked as he gave her one back, but the tears took a while to receded. "Besides," she started off, "if what you said was true about Gumball using me, I'd say the way you stood up back there makes up for it." She didn't actually believe it to be true, but she was willing to say anything if it meant Darwin would feel less upset. He already seemed unstable enough as it was to her.

"Thanks," he said as he wiped his tears away. "I almost thought I'd have to grovel and plead for your forgiveness." Carrie laughed at the image of Darwin practically worshiping her for an apology. She laughed so hard that all her teeth became exposed for Darwin to see. Just like in his dream, they were all triangular and sharp, sending a dose of fear straight down his body. He became worried and terrified all at once as she took no notice of his fear. Darwin didn't want to say anything. He sat quietly and waited for her to finish her scary laughing, until she was finally done.

"Oh-ho man. Darwin, your a pretty funny guy, ya know that?" Darwin was too afraid to respond properly.

"Uuhhh, yeah." He pushed himself back slightly towards the edge seat of the bleacher one spot over. "Sure." Carrie was a little suspicious why Darwin moved away from her, but Darwin had to interject. He suddenly caught hold of another case that probed his faith at Gumball's care. He also wanted to try and move past his feeling of fear for the ghost he was sweet to. "Carrie… I actually just now remembered. There was actually another time when he almost, kind of, said it."

"Really?" Carrie was both intrigued and worried. Her voice was as thoughtful as it was sweet for him to hear. "When was this?" He didn't answer right away and needed a breath.

"… A while back, we thought our dad had put a password on our computer, and the clue to it was his favorite child." He stared into her eyes as he spoke to seek comfort. "We later found out it was Anais who did that, but at the time, Gumball said he HAD to be his favorite, and when I asked him why I couldn't be, he almost said it was because I was not a child to him 'biologically.'" Carrie was so stunned that Darwin took notice of her raised eyes and hanging jaw. He was actually hoping she would be shocked and give him her consolation.

"You're joking," she said unbelievably. Darwin nodded his head as he responded to her.

"I lie you not. I pretended I didn't know what he was trying to say to see if he actually had the… parts, to say it, but he weaseled his way out by saying I was 'already his favorite.'" He closed his eyes and sighed at the disappointment in himself. "The ONLY reason I didn't say anything," he emphasized, "was because I didn't want to fight him about it, so I just smiled at his compliment." It was no surprise that she felt even more upset for him hearing his story.

"Dude, I…I'm so sorry to hear that happened." She tried to brighten him up some. "I mean, at least he knew what he was about to say wasn't right. He couldn't possibly think that about you; you always seemed like you were a huge part of his life to him." She smiled to try and cheer him up, even though it didn't work. "I would be truly be shocked if he did actually think you were not his brother, Darwin."

* * *

"Well… I know that Gumball acts like I am a sibling to him, but it's the way he uses and treats me that makes me think I had this dream in the first place." He crossed his arms and kept his attention off her to scorn in solitary. "He has done some pretty… almost abusive things to me." Carrie was a bit surprised and raised a brow at him.

"What has he ever done to make you think he abuses you? No offense, but that's a pretty strong choice of wording right there." He scoffed and began his argument, transitioning from vexed to forlorn.

* * *

"Where do I even begin," he asked half-literal and half-rhetorically. "Oh, I know. When I got chosen to play the solo in a march at the football stadium, he actually tried to stop me." Carrie said nothing and just raised her other brow at him. Darwin didn't take notice however because the one that was elevated was the eye covered by her hair. "It's true. First, he hoped I would fail, then he tried to keep me from making it to rehearsal, and when it didn't work, he tried destroying my instrument with gum, and in a last ditch effort, he actually tried to scare me into thinking someone was going to hurt me at the march. Can you believe that?" Carrie didn't quite know what to say, but she kept it simple.

"I almost can't." Every memory that came to mind rose levels of anger in Darwin that had been pent down for a long time. The more he went on, the louder, angrier, and more disgusted he became with Gumball. He couldn't stop in the heat of his feelings.

"He also expected me to help him fight Tina after he insulted her; made me apologize to him for kissing Penny in a dream he had, to the point where I was in a stock by the way; had me fight a baby snapping trionyx when he was too much of a pussy cat to do it himself; and frequently turns down my ideas, blames me for his mistakes, makes me do some menial or pointless request or task all the time, and hurts me in some form or another to either keep me quiet or submit my obedience to him LIKE I'M HIS WHIPPING BOY OR PET!" He breathing was heavy and slow after getting it all out to the ghost girl.

"Whoa now, Darwin, calm down! I-I get the point." He continued to ease himself and cool down while she spoke. "I'm sorry that he's like that to you." When he felt normal again, he returned to a more stable level of communication.

* * *

"There's plenty of examples I can list, but mainly, if I'm right about the belt-as-a-leash in my dream..." He took a deep breath before continuing, wanting to try and be level as he said the possible fact. "I think I'm controlled by him like I'm still his pet, and everyone I know at school here doesn't actually think I'm like them or Gumball." The two stayed quiet for a short while, but Carrie interjected.

"Not to me you are..." Darwin felt slightly relieved by her compliment. Carrie felt both happy and awkward for saying something she considered to be very personal to her. The silence between them was not long as she spoke back up. "Besides, what does being like Gumball have to do with everyone else here?" Darwin shot his pupils to the lower side of his sockets, not wanting to see how Carrie would act. He rubbed his arm as he spoke.

"I am always by his side and doing whatever it is he does like a pet would." He stopped and looked up at her again. "I know I don't have to always be with him, but I also feel like if I'm not, then something bad is going to happen to me." His voice was beginning to whine as he lost his concentration in the mess of his emotions. "I wish it weren't so, but I know I have dependency issues." His eyes were beginning to strain with the thought of tears. Before anything could come, Carrie did her best to try and comfort him.

"Darwin," she said as thoughtfully as she could to him. "Maybe Gumball acts like a jerk sometimes, even when others don't see it like you said. Although, we all know he has a good heart and would never want to hurt you, or anybody for that matter." She held her arms out as she countered him. "He probably just needs to be reminded is all." Darwin thought it was sweet for her to care, but it was pointless. He trusted his thoughts more than her heart (metaphorically speaking) and exasperated at her.

"I know what I saw, and heard, in my dream, Carrie. Whether he knows it or not, he still makes me act like a pet no matter how much he says he cares. The only thing I don't understand is why I can't tell him. Every time I look at him now, all I feel is sadness and anger when I don't want to." He stopped, believing he was done, but had to add one last comment after some silence. "Especially not at him." He was beginning to feel like he had lost a lot of energy. He became so emotionally drained, he didn't want to stand anymore. He fell to the ground and crossed his legs on the tiles below. He sat up straight and rested his elbows on his thighs, balancing his head on his fins. He let out a great sigh of depression as Carrie watched from above. She decided to lower herself and sit on the cold tile floor with him to give him her hypothesis.

"You know what I think?" The words caught his attention and he looked up to face her. "I'm not a therapist; that I admit. But I believe you don't want to tell him because you're afraid." Her answer opened his eyes wide, but he smiled at her.

"Afraid," he wailed out. Humor began to fill the void he created and brightened his mood temporarily. "Ha. I'm not afraid of Gumball. That's the most absurd thing I have ever heard. If anything, I'm more upset with him than scared." He didn't drop his smile until he saw Carrie's frown. She looked like she wanted to bail and leave him to suffer. His face changed to open eyes and stuck out his lips.

 _You laugh at my help?_ Her sympathy disappeared temporarily after and she let out her theory in fury. "You are scared. Scared that if you stand up for yourself, it will intimidate him and he'll fear you." When he started looking as serious as he was taking it, she dialed herself back. "I know you don't want to lose his love, but you're mixing the way he treats you subconsciously, from your dream, and the way he openly feels towards you to be that of a pet." Her voice became lighter. "Rather, you would have what little scrap of love you receive like a pet from him than you think he could, and/or should, as his brother. That's why I think you can't tell him: You settle for being treated like you're a pet from your perspective, possibly influenced from your past with him, whether he thinks that about you or not." She started to believe she was making sense to him. Carrie could see Darwin growing more and more upset as he thought over her proposition. She acted fast to try and keep him from crying anymore. "But Darwin, what I REALLY think you should do is tell him. Tell him how you truly feel like you have to me." Carrie began to feel proud. She felt lighter and happier for helping Darwin out. The happiness came on so sudden that it took her by surprise and made her smile at him. Darwin looked at it as if it were a way of saying please. He was tempted to say yes and thank her for her help, but he couldn't drop it.

He thought to himself _this is about me for once, not him. He wouldn't understand because he's not like me. He's not like you, nor are you like her!_ He crossed his arms and gave her a distasteful look. "I can't Carrie. He wouldn't understand in a million years. What you've said might make some sense." He turns away while still sitting with her. "But it won't change anything."

 _Oh, come on, Darwin._ _I give you a solution and you just say it won't work? What do you want me to say to make you feel better?_ She let out a great sigh as if he was pestering her more than just being annoyed. "Why not," she spoke out with an odd mix of both compassion and annoyance. Darwin could detect the annoyance from her, but he didn't pay enough attention to pick up on her full behavior. She was always so unhappy that it was hard for him to tell how much. He continued on and stood up, feeling better and re-energized again.

"Even if I told him what you explained and what my dream was to get him to change, it won't do much else." Carrie floated back up as a sign that he had her focus. "Gumball treats me more like a brother than anyone else in the family does to me as a member; I know that. Yet, they'll never stop looking at me like I'm their adopted… pet turned son who's still just their pet, and the same goes for everyone here at school." He was beginning to feel in distress when his next thought blurted out in a whiny, sad voice. He closed his eyes and said "I'll be recognized as Gumball's pet to everyone here forever." He looked out over the pool while Carrie stayed on him. His instincts were calling out to walk over to the water. Something primal; something primitive forced him into it. He started walking forward towards the beginning and left Carrie by the doors. She watched him approach the lap area, then saw him collapse to his knees at the edge. The back of his head and tail showed he was looking down. "Carrie, can you come here?" She raised her eyes at the request, but complied and floated over to his side. "What do you see," he asked her as though he was moaning. Carrie saw the pool and found Darwin's face in it. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Well I don't see myself, so I guess you?" Darwin kept his head bobbed over the reflection, but shot his eyes to his upper left. From down in the pool, it looked as though he were peering and speaking to nobody, despite that Carrie was there above with him.

"Yeah, but what about me in this pool is different from the me up here?" Carrie re-positioned her gaze back on the water. She studied the still picture for a few seconds, then gave him his answer.

"The only real change I see is that you don't have your legs. "Hearing the words come from someone else brought him down more. He didn't even feel like looking at anything and closed his eyes as he spoke.

"Exactly, Carrie." He stayed silent to breathe in before speaking again. "This pool is a perfect example of what I am." He held his fin out over the water and into the reflected picture. "That pool shows me the reality that exists. My legs have always made me think that I'm like Gumball and my family, but that's not true." He opened his eyes to find the altered him below. He couldn't stop looking at how different he thought he was, even though only one part of him was missing in the water. "The Darwin in that water is who I really am to everyone, and perhaps always will be." His voice elevated as he cried out "these legs aren't a birthmark after all!" His heart was pulling the more he spoke and he could feel his tear wanting to begin again. "I'll always be a pet to everyone, and I'll never be the son that Gumball's parents had, or a sibling to him and Anais." Carrie was so brought down by the way Darwin abased himself. She knew people and friends of her own that demeaned their existence, but never before like Darwin. Whereas most others thought they shouldn't exist, she could see, and even feel, Darwin thinking he was worth less than anyone else. He was torturing himself rather than wishing he was dead. It was a worse feeling than anything most others felt, except Carrie, who could somewhat relate herself. She was willing to say anything to make him feel better and tried her hardest. She descended closer to his side and placed her hand his shoulder for comfort. There was that cold touch again that made him listen, but he wouldn't face her.

"Darwin, family isn't about who you're with. It's who loves and cares about you. You don't have to be born into Gumball's family to have their love." Darwin pulled his shoulder closer to his body to get away from her chilling hand.

"Oh, yeah? Well Gumball and Anais don't know how lucky they are to be their parents true children, Carrie."

 _Ugh, shoot,_ Carrie thought. She still felt sorry for Darwin by the expression in her face, but she also wished a resolution could be found. It wasn't in her nature to care about others for so long, even if it was Darwin. She was still too punk to over weigh her sincerity. Darwin was still an exception to her deep down, wanting him to be better and happy again. All she wanted, putting his happiness aside, was for it to happen faster already. Between how upset he was making her and his denial of her help, who couldn't say anyone else might be slightly ticked, especially with a personality like hers?

"They'll always have that security I never will. They never have to worry about losing their love after all; I know now I can easily be replaced after figuring out that I'm still a pet fish!" His eyes grew more soar as he started to tear and cry. He kept his focus on himself in the water instead of Carrie. "You know another saying, Carrie?" He lowered his fin into the pool and cupped some water in his right fin. The image of him below disassembled and waved when he pulled out. He held the water up close to his face and stared at it for a second. He slowly turned his wrist and let the liquid dribble down as he spoke. "Blood runs thicker than water." It left his fin and splashed around below. He closed his eyes and said quietly and saddened what came next. His voice became whiny and frail after bowing his head forward again, practically matching the insecurity of Carrie's personality. "Thicker with love *sniffle*." He whimpered some and opened his eye to look straight at the body below. The image of him had nearly reoccurred since returning the water he took. He and Carrie both saw a single tear drop land in the pool when he opened his eyes. They saw it fall right over his reflections and ripple over, watching it wave over and slowly return to normal.


	7. The Answer

In the moment that he watched the tear rip the water apart, Darwin's mind mysteriously peaked. The rippled rings stretched further away, falling less and less the more it went out. Darwin's focus was on the center of the origin, while his little crush paid no attention to the water; Carrie was too deep in thought over what Darwin had said. He watched the image of himself realign and began to think. He was beginning to see the tear as a symbol of something; something important that made his negativity, to his surprise, fade away. Fear, sadness, hate, contempt, and misery all slowly disappeared. New, more happy emotions were coming to. Joy stopped his tears; hope opened his eyes wide from the water's view; and happiness elevated his voice back to normality. He seemed questionable as he talked to himself, yet he couldn't stop feeling like he was rising to be on top of the world.

"But if blood," he started off quiet, yet loud enough for Carrie to hear, "were to be a part of water… then water would be part of blood." He slowly rose his voice higher and higher in excitement. "The water would be like blood. Blood would be like water!" He produced a huge, open mouth smile, refusing to let it be forgotten. "Oh my gosh!" He turned to Carrie in all the excitement. "That's it. Don't you see Carrie, that's it! That's the answer!" The few times Darwin thought he was happy today hailed nothing in comparison to now. He not only felt truly happy, but actually ecstatic. The coming of his positivity was unparalleled to any degree of similarity before; a measly minuscule in comparison. Carrie on the other hand was at a total lost, but she was both surprised and relieved to see Darwin feel better all of a sudden.

"What is?" Darwin was too captivated with his idea to let her know she was fine. His train of thought for the outside world was the sacrifice of his newfound jubilation.

"It's simple: I need to have Gumball in-side of me!" Carrie practically threw herself back in shock of what he said.

"WHAT," she yelled out as loudly as she ever said in disbelief. Darwin lowered his voice to a more normal volume, but still too happy to drop his behavior.

"Don't you see? If I merge my DNA with Gumball's, I'll be a part of him and a part of my family by blood. Then they'll never think of me as their pet ever again, and neither will anyone at school." Darwin stayed smiling as Carrie lowered her guard. The clarity of his thoughts made her calm down some, but she still sounded a bit freaked out by his answer.

"Oh… right… well, um… of course, yeah. That… makes sense-a-he-he." Darwin was picking up on her strange behavior.

"What was so confusing about what I just said?"

"Oh, well it's… um… nothing. It's just the way you said it sounded… weird was all."

"How did what I say sound weird to you?" Carrie immediately got serious with him.

"Just trust me. It was." She lightened her voice to a softer and more sincere tone. "But Darwin, I don't think you can do that. It's not possible."

"Well, what about that genetic engineering stuff? They use it on food all the time, and some animals. Why couldn't it work on me?"

"That kind of thing only works with thing that are similar to each other. I'm no scientist, but I think that kind of thing only works before you're even born if you aren't related. You know, still developing." The truth brought him down and made his happiness disappear. He figured she was right and wouldn't argue against her. But then, he thought of something else. He smiled playfully at her.

"What about the opposite of science?" His eyes were squinted with his fins behind his back as he awaited a response. Seeing him all happy and odd looking made Carrie think he knew something she didn't.

 _The opposite of science? What is he…_ Carrie's eyelids went up when she thought she knew what he meant. _Wait!_ She had to ask him. "Darwin," she started off nervously, "you're not talking about what I think you are, right?"

"Uh-huuuuh," Darwin jokingly said to her. Carrie was almost unsure how to respond other than to deny him.

"No, Darwin. No no no, absolutely not!" He wouldn't stop though.

"Come on, Carrie. Pleeease?"

"Forget it. I won't do it."

"But don't you see? This could be the only way to fix my sadness." Carrie floated closer to Darwin and deepened her voice for dramatic seriousness.

"Darwin, magic is not the answer. There's always some consequence to using it, and even if there was a spell or something that could do what you're asking of me, I won't risk hurting you." Darwin put his foot down and began his debate with her. He was hopeful, but no longer happy.

"I don't care what has to happen to me! I. Want. This!"

"Well I don't! I care too much to let you hurt yourself." Carrie's eyes instantly lit up and she slapped her mouth shut. She covered her mouth in silence and couldn't believe what she said. _Oh gosh! Why did I just say that?! I-I didn't mean to…_ Her ghostly heart felt like it was beating a million miles an hour. She was anxious; scared down right to the essence of her manifestation. Darwin almost couldn't believe it either. He watched with her hands over her mouth for a moment before speaking up.

"Wha… what was that?" Carrie knew she had to correct herself before it was too late.

"I-... I mean I… I care too much about yourrrrrrrr-well being and health, to let you hurt yourself." _Nice one,_ she thought.

 _Oh._ Darwin felt a little brought down and could feel his heart getting heavy again. He decided to try and forget the feeling by going back to his debate, hoping it would help."Well… I don't care. I can't think of any other way to fix how I feel." Carrie was glad that Darwin wasn't asking further on what she said. Still though, she was beating herself up for spitting it out. She too wanted to try and veer away from the past comment, so she went back on the defense. She could only think of one thing to say, still too shocked in her mind to truly think of anything else to say.

"Just tell Gumball the truth. I know you feel like you can't trust him, but you must! You don't understand." Before Carrie could begin, Darwin halted her efforts for his own safety, practically barking at her.

"NO Carrie, don't!" He threw his fin up in protest against her. Carrie was taken back by the sudden hate towards her. Darwin continued on, growing less bitter and more upset the further he went. "I DO understand; I see it soooooo clearly! I'M. NOT. THEM, and I never will be!" Out of nowhere, tears forced their way right out his eys and began streaming down his face. Nonetheless, he pressed on. "I wish it wasn't true, but it is. They can't love me as their son or sibling... because I'm just a pet. At least this way... I can be." He tried hard to clean his face of the sullen tears he made, but they still cradled well in his eyes; his Big, glossy, miserable looking eyes. He didn't want to look right at Carrie and faced the ground, sniffling some and bellowing lightly. Carrie always heard that eyes were windows to the soul, and if that were true, Darwin's was screaming out in absolute dismay. For the first time in her afterlife, she could feel a sickening depression worse than her own. It weighed her down, literally dragging her to eye level with Darwin. After a couple more sniffles, and one last, laborious attempt to clean his eyes dry, he pulled his head back u to face her dead on. Darwin surprised himself a little when he saw her at eye level with his. It seemed so rare that he didn't have to look up at her. Like she could see into him, Darwi felt as though he could do the same at her. Somehow, her declension made him see an "inner" form of Carrie he never thought existed. She seemed so empty and hollow to him. Maybe it was just the darkness that hid inside of her, but he couldn't stop feeling bad for her. It took some of the pain away from himself seeing her at so close and deep a level. All that emptiness he thought he saw in her miraculously made him feel lighter, and with that, his anger faded away. "Look," he started off as best he could to sound like himself again. "I'm not saying that I want to, but I can't live everyday with the fear of losing the only people I thought ever cred about me. If you're not going to help, then I'll just find someone else who can." He stepped forward and passed right through Carrie and towards the door. She turned around to watch him leave, worried sick about him in a way she never felt before. He reached for the door and pushed it open into the hall. "Perhaps Mrs. Jürgenheim can help; she is a witch after all. Maybe even vampires are possible."

"Darwin, wait!" The fish leaned his pupils to the side after enlarging them from the sudden yell. Carrie's voice sounded desperate and scared; two feelings he never associated with her. He remained still with the door open and wouldn't turn to see her right away. She floated closer and approached him from behind, only acknowledged by the rise in volume of her sad sounding monotone. "Listen. I greatly disagree with you about wanting to do something like this." She remained silent for only a single second to let Darwin take in her thought. "That being said… I might know of a way to…" She sighed in defeat of his shame and finished her answer, obvious to anyone else but Darwin Waterson. "To do what it is you want." The millisecond she finished, Darwin and herself became polarized in emotional turnout. She seemed so scared, frowning with a grin that seemed as though someone she knew had been reincarnated, and vanished away. But Darwin became so overwhelmed with an immediate rise of happiness, he jerked himself around with eyes so big and shimmering with hope.

"Really?!" His eyes were still so huge, but as cute and joyful as he now appeared, it had no effect on her. The dash of serotonin that flew off him and straight to her uncovered recognition of sensing feelings was not even enough to brighten her the slightest.

"Yes. I… I may know a spell that can… make you similar to him."

"That's fan-flippin'-tastic!" He felt like wanting to dance or hug Carrie, but she got rid of her fear and tried to act as serious as possible, making him drop his smile and return to his normal expression.

"It's not something that can just be done 'like that' though. I… I need ingredients, and it has to be done at my house." Darwin closed his eyes and waved his arm at her with a smile on his face.

"No problem. I'll get you whatever it takes." He opened his eyes and realized a problem. "Oh man, I just realized though. I'd have to do this without the others knowing, so I can't do it tonight after school. Gumball and Anais will question me if I try to leave the house, and I can't lie to them." The flaw made him realize the depressing truth. He bobbed his head down to moan. Carrie didn't show it, but she was relieved of the rationality.

 _Oh thank goodness,_ she joyfully thought. _Maybe I can convince him to reconsider then._ She faked her disappointment for him, but couldn't help smiling about it. He didn't notice with his head held down however. "Oh well. Guess you'll just have to gather the stuff and wait until then."

"No way," he stubbornly spattered, making her drop her smile. "I don't want to feel this way anymore than I already have had to endure. I just have to get out early today and gather the stuff you need before you get out after school." He felt pretty proud of himself for thinking of the loophole, laughing at the dream and Gumball for making him think he was stupid. Carrie was upset by what he said. He put his fin on his chin below his face and started to think to himself. "Hmm… the only two ways to get out of school early is getting suspended or getting sick. I don't want to get suspended; that could range anywhere from a day to forever!" Carrie didn't want to support his notions, but the need to point out the obvious was too annoying for her to ignore.

"Then I guess you'll just have to be sick." Darwin went back to looking at the ground.

"There's no way I could get sick enough before school lets out. I could always fake it, but I wouldn't feel right about that." He rose his head up to look at Carrie in the sky. "Besides, I don't think I could act that well." Carrie let out a single chuckle in her throat and smiled at him, both happy that he was in no imminent danger and for just being a goof to her.

"Then I guess you're out of luck." She let out another light chuckle, but the second one passed her metaphysical larynx. "Hi-I must say, I'd love to see you act half-dead though. I bet seeing you act like you're dying of sickness would be hysterical to watch." Darwin knew she was only joking and not being insulting, but it still brought him down that he couldn't do it.

 _I couldn't act sick to save my life if I tried. I probably would have to be dying to fake it._ His depression began to sink in and he felt that all hope was lost. He wished he didn't have to fake and that he could actually be sick. But then, there it was. Just like the blue cat he thought he knew, the answer was right in front of him. It was an epiphany that made him smile; the same kind he gave Carrie once before regarding her magic. He gave her his narrow eyed, cheesy looking smile. "Maybe I don't have to," he slowly and playfully said to her. Just like before, Carrie was slightly disturbed by the way he looked at her like last time.

"What are you talking about?" She was both confused and scared of what Darwin was thinking. Darwin was curiously interested in seeing what would happen, showing it by closing his eyes even further than the first time. The aqueous humor of his eyeballs were barely visible with whiteness, having been covered by his orange eyelids and the two little black dots in his eyes. All the meanwhile, that smile never fading away. Darwin had a plan that he figured they could both benefit from.

"Carrie… how would you like to make a little deal?" Carrie was a little taken by the mysterious offer and asked what it was. Darwin didn't say though. He was too boastful in his idea and wanted to savor his confidence. All Carrie did was give him a look that silently said _whaaa?_ Her face looked like Teri when she saw someone do something disgusting. Darwin, however, looked like a devious, mischievous Gumball.


	8. The Sickness

Inside the nurses office, a voice so scared and frail called out to the heavens above. "Dear Gosh! This is unlike anything I have ever seen!" Within, a feminine anthropomorphic band-aid with glasses and a red plus was holding and observing a thermostat. "Your temperature has dropped to a level of severe hypothermia. Your scales have turned a grayish-purple color, and your voice sounds like you've inhaled smoke for fifty years! How did you say this happened again?" She was extremely worried for her patent, who looked to be Darwin, but from the description she gave, didn't seem like it.

The young boy said with a scratchy-sounding throat "I think it was something I ate." The fish with legs was just as the nurse said, but with even more to him. Unlike Darwin's shape, the top of his head was slightly curved in. One eye was more open than the other, with a faded, almost sunset red color that enclosed around his pupils. His entire body was not nice looking either, as the outer edges were wavy, giving him a rocky-looking complexion. It reached all the way from his dented forehead to his wobbly-looking legs.

"I knew kids complained about school food being bad, but I never thought anyone could actually get sick from it! I'm going to make a complaint to Nigel Brown the next time I see his face."

"Does that mean I can go home?"

"Are you kidding? You'll probably have to go to the emergency room! I'm calling your father right now." She reached for the wall phone by the door and started dialing numbers. She opened the door and entered out with her voice fading after closing the door shut. "Hello? Mr. Waterson*slam*…" As soon as the nurse was out of sight, the fish fell back on the bed he was sitting up on. His mouth was forced open wide as something white was pulling itself out. After a couple painful looking seconds, it was shown to be Carrie. Darwin was back to his original self, coughing and gasping for air.

"You hanging in there?" Darwin didn't answer right away due to the circumstances, but once he was fine, although still panting like he ran a marathon, he spoke at last.

"I *gasp* I'm fine. It… it's just… I… I-I never imagined it would be like that." He looked pretty traumatized from the experience.

"I told you it wouldn't be fun. I warned you, Darwin."

"You did-you did." When his senses came to, he wanted a second to look around and take in the setting. Darwin didn't realize he was in the nurses office till just then, but he felt relieved about it. "I guess I just thought… it would be different, but it's actually kind of scary." It got Carrie thinking, and decided to ask while there was still some time.

"You know, I've never had a chance to ask anyone before, but what's it like? Being possessed?" Darwin did his best to try and stay level when speaking, but the thought seemed grim no matter how he thought it through.

"It's like… going into a dream state. You can see everything that's happening, but you can't control any of it. You see your arms move, but don't quite know how you're doing it. You can hear yourself talk, but you know it's not you talking. It's almost like: you're watching a movie with you both in it, and not at all." He could sense feel the chills running over his body and wanted nothing more than to sway from the thoughts. "Don't worry. After this is all over, I promise to let you have whatever you want with my body… my new body I hope?"

"I could really care less about that. I'm just worried for you is all."

"You're worried? I'm the one undergoing this thing."

"That's what worries me. Can't you reconsider all this, Darwin? Is this really the answer?" He was surprised that she wasn't being supportive of his choice.

"I'm doing what's best for everyone, Carrie, not just me. If the others really do think I'm their son, then that's what I'm going to be for them. This isn't just about myself." The ghost girl didn't feel any better about the situation at hand. She felt bad for him – more than anyone else she had ever really gotten to know over the years, but she couldn't get rid of this pestering voice in her head about how wrong this was. She felt like his very livelihood was in danger, and she was going along with it?

"Please Darwin, just promise me you'll at least think about it. If not for yourself or your family, then for me. Please?" He looked into her eyes and could see how afraid she really was. He could tell that she was truly afraid for him. He was wrong about what he thought back at the pool.

 _She really does care how I feel,_ he realized to himself. Knowing this made him feel all "warm and fuzzy" inside. He smiled at her and gave her his guarantee that he would think on it. She smiled back, feeling better knowing he'd think some on the matter at hand. Unexpectedly, the nurse's voice pierced through the door.

"Alright, I understand." The two both knew she was coming back any second. Carrie held out her hands at Darwin as she spoke.

"Just hang in there a little longer." Without giving him a chance to answer, she reentered his mouth and pushed her way through his body. Darwin could already feel herself readjusting inside of him. The closer her head got to his brain, the further Darwin drifted off. His eyes were twitching and his head jerking in different direction while his scales were beginning to turn gray and purple again. As soon as Carrie's head, arms, and body were in place of Darwin's, she took control of his brain and made his soul burrow back. With Darwin's spirit reseeded, Carrie took over Darwin's consciousness, sending him into that dream-like state he spoke of. His eyes were back to the red color and his body all rocky and rough looking again. Carrie could feel the breath pouring into Darwin's nose. She loved the breathing sensation so much. It made her feel so alive; so happy. She didn't have long to enjoy it though. She heard the nurse coming back inside her office after opening the door.

"…you too Mr. Watterson. Okay, bye-bye." She hung up the phone and turned to face the possessed fish. "He's on his way now." Darwin didn't say anything since Carrie was in control and pushed him away. "I'm going to put you in the quarantine room until your father arrives. I don't know if what you have could be contagious or not, but it's best to not take any chances." She walked over to the room and opened the door. Carwin recognized the sign and decided to comply.

"Oh-kay." (S)he pulled the body off the table and collapsed to the floor. Carwin didn't get the hang of balancing on two legs and took a second to get up. The nurse looked concerned, but slowly, the fish made her way into the room.

"Do you need any help getting into the bed," the nurse asked with genuine care.

"It's okay. I gh-ot this." Carwin pulled (S)himself up onto the bed and laid Darwin's body flat down. It eyed the nurse for guidance.

"You just wait here until your father arrives. If you need anything, I'll be just outside this door." She closed it shut and left the suffering child alone. Soon as she left, Carrie expelled her way out of Darwin. The second time around was not as difficult for Darwin this time. Granted still painful and scary, it didn't feel so harsh like the last one.

"Well, there you go. She said Richard is on his way." Carrie carefully used his real name to avoid the use of any words that might make Darwin feel uncomfortable. Darwin didn't smile about the news, but he didn't look to be upset either. He seemed apathetical for the moment, just like Carrie.

"Thanks for all your help. I really appreciate this." As scared as she was for the future, she felt pretty happy to hear Darwin say he was grateful. It made her feel good inside. Few people in the school could make her feel anything else nice.

"Well," she said quietly, lifting a small, sweet smile like she was going to blush. "Thanks." Carrie was sort of hoping to enjoy the moment between them. Unfortunately, the bell overhead rang. All events were shattered by the intercom speakers in the roof. "Oh grwat, lunch has ended. I need to get going," she nearly fretted.

"Wait! You'll be at your house after school, right?" The reminder made Carrie realize she forgot something. She looked around a teal pantry with glass doors behind her for some paper and a pen. She managed to find a notepad and a writing utensil, flipped the pages open to a blank side, and began to write something down.

"Just bring these ingredients to my place after you sneak out." She ripped the page off and handed it to Darwin. "I'll have everything else needed for what will happen." A slight sense of sadness crept up the back of Carrie's head at the thought.

"Okay. Will do."

"Also, don't get too close to any pictures or glass at my manor. Otherwise, my family might try to drag you in." That thought worried Darwin some, but he didn't let it bug him.

"Got'cha. I'll be waiting at your place."

"I'll see you there." Carrie turned around to hide her sad looking face and flashed out of the wall to Darwin's right. Darwin figured he wouldn't have to wait too long.

"With a driving record like… Gumball's dad, I should get out pretty quick." He almost couldn't believe he said it, instantly brought down by his demeaner. The last thing he wanted was to think about it, so he turned his attention back on the other half of his thought. Something about the record part caught his attention. _His driving record. His record. Record. Record._ The word echoed in his head for a while, until: *Gasp* _Wait a sec!_ Darwin jumped off the bed and pressed himself up to the wall Carrie disappeared through.

"Carrie," He called out. "Carrie. Carrie!" He tried again, slightly louder. "Carrie!" Still nothing. "CARRIEEEEE-" His shouting was suddenly halted at the sound of a flash from behind him. It startled him as he screamed "Agh!" and fell off the bed. He was surprised to see Carrie spawn out of nowhere behind him.

"What the? Darwin!" She looked aggravated with him, crossing her arms and giving him a distasteful look from where he fell off. He pulled his head over the bed and got back on his feet.

"What? How did you… oh yeah: your name five times."

"The heck, man!" Darwin was getting scared and went on the defense.

"Okay, first of all: THAT was an accident, I swear. I'm sorry that happened by mistake." She narrowed her eyes at him, wishing that he wasn't lying to her after all that she's done, and will do, for him. "Secondly, I'm actually glad you're here. I know you've already done so much for me, but I didn't know if you could do just one more thing for me."

"Well make it quick. I seriously need to go." Darwin was nervous to ask her as she was, but he didn't want to take up her time either.

"Okay… Before you leave school, could you maybe… could you get something for me before you leave?"

"What is it?" Carrie was anxious to get back to class, but only because she didn't want to get in trouble and have to talk about it with her dad. Ever since he came back into her afterlife, she's had to take a lot more things seriously.

"Its… It's my, uh… my… my record." Carrie shot her eyes up at the request.

"You want me to steal your permanent record from Principal Brown? That's a serious offense. I could get expelled if I get caught."

"But you won't. If anyone can do it, it's you. You can turn invisible, teleport, and do all kinds of other stuff."

"It's still risky. Why in the world do you possibly want that?" Darwin needed a second of silence to debate if he should tell her or not. However, he chose not to.

"You asked me if there was any chance of reconsidering. Whatever's on there could make that difference. I need to see it." Carrie's tone had lightened back to a normal state by this time.

"What exactly is on there you need?"

"I… I prefer not to say. Please though: Can you do this for me? It's the last thing I'm asking for, I promise." She didn't like the idea at all. She wanted to tell him no, even getting herself ready to say it. The longer she stared into his desperate looking eyes however, the weaker she felt. If she got caught, there'd be serious consequences brought down upon her. It didn't scare her, but she still didn't like whatever would happen.

"I'll… I'll think about it. I can't make any promises." Darwin smiled at her.

"It would really mean a lot to me if you could." Seeing him all sweet and happy was weakening Carrie even more every passing second. She had to bail before it was too late.

"I have to go Darwin. I'm definitely going to be tardy."

"Oh, right. Sorry again."

"Just… don't do that anymore. I hate it when people summon me. Anyway, I'm out. I'll see you after school." He didn't have time to answer her after crossing that wall. Darwin jumped back on the bed and remained by himself, though it was short-lived when he heard the nurse's voice pass the door.

"He's right in here, though I must say: I'm surprised how fast you got here." Darwin panicked a little and quickly slammed his body down on the mattress. He laid on his back and held there till she swung the door open.

"Yeah, I know a few shortcuts to get to the school." The door that separated Darwin from the elders extended out into his domain. Richard found Darwin there on the bed, looking tired, but well. The nurse was a little taken by his immediate recovery.

"Wait a second. He looked MUCH worse earlier. How did, I mean… maybe it's acute or something."

"Of course Darwin is cute," Richard said without thinking. "You feeling okay, buddy?" He didn't answer right away. There were a few seconds where Darwin just starred at them. A strange feeling came over him. It felt like fear, but he was completely unsure. Never in his young life had he associated such a feeling to someone so close in his life. "You there Darwin?" He snapped out of the silence right quick just then.

"Oh, Uhhhh, yeah-I-I'm okay-er-I-I meant I'm not ok-I-I mean…" He took a deep breath and cleared his mind. "I think I need to go home." He faked a couple of coughs after getting off the bed and towards the big bunny. He found the behavior quite perplexing, but just shrugged it off as an effect to whjatever ailed him.

"Why don't you head out to the car. I'll be right behind you." Darwin complied, got out of the bed, and walked past the adults out the nurse's office. Richard was about to start following when the nurse caught him for one last thing.

"I swear, he looked like he was on the verge of passing earlier. I still think he should go to a hospital." The rabbit turned his hands into fists and pressed them against his sides as he gave her a goofy look.

"You sure you haven't been doing anything in here in your spare time?" The nurse looked appalled by the very notion. "Ha-ha, just kidding." She instantly got mad at him and scorned him as he went on. "I'm sure you do great. I'm just gonna take him home to get some rest. Later lady." He walked away, leaving her offended. She was about to nag him on his comments, but he was already out the door and down the hallway to his left. He walked behind Darwin on their way to the front entrance of the school. He was worried for the little guy, hoping the nurse was just exagurating. Darwin couldn't stop feeling nervous and afraid with Richard walking behind him. He had no idea what to do, other than to fake being sick the best he could. The closer they were getting out of the school, the worse he began to feel. So many ethical problems were making his body tighten and squirm. It was beginning to feel like everything was cramping up; stomach, chest, face, everything. He started to think he wouldn't have to act at this rate.

 _Maybe I'll get lucky and not have to lie. Maybe I'll throw up by time I reach the door. As long as I don't have to confront Mr. Dad about my behavior I'll be fine._ Out of nowhere, there was that feeling of strange again. He knew exactly what it was. _If I can even call him that anymore._ His face grew sour and tears were beginning to form again in his eyes. Richard didn't see it due to walking right behind him. Quickly, he wiped his eyes to get the tears to stop before they could pour out again. _No, I shouldn't think that. Even if it were true, it's only till tonight! Everything's going to change then. I know it!_


	9. The Conflict

**Hey everybod-aaay! Can't describe how much I've missed this, though I guess to put it simple: it feel's great! To anyone who cares to know, first semester of college was very interesting; had it's ups and downs, but overall fun (and hard)! I've been getting in some writing in between everything at school, but winter break gave me the time I needed very much with my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Concurrent with the ringing of the bell, other students in the cafeteria were dismissed from lunch. While most went off to the playground to go enjoy some sun and games, Gumball and Penny stepped out into the hall. Everyone they knew wouldn't stop asking questions about Darwin, and they wanted to get far away from the drama. Both the cat and fairy had no idea where they were going, but anywhere was better than there. As they walked, Gumball couldn't stop talking. "Again, I'm sorry about what happened back there." Penny turned her head down at Gumball as they went on walking through the halls.

"And again, you don't need to apologize to me. It's Darwin that should." They both stopped a set of lockers Gumball threw his back against one.

"But it IS my fault. You heard what he said back there; the plan was a bust!" He hit the back of his head hard against one of the red metal lockers. It did hurt feeling that sing on his forehead ; he never was all too strong, but he could take it better than most, and the last thing he wanted was to have Penny see him cry.

"Maybe, but it was probably the best one possible. He just took it the wrong way was all." She took a step closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He glanced at it with his head hung down. "You did what you had to to help him, and Carrie told me she was more than willing to help." He reached his paw up to her wrist and mad it drop back down to her side.

"But what about you? I got you involved in all this when it wasn't your concern. He was right; I did use you." His eyes grew big as a large grin came forward. The power of guilt was coming over him, and Penny didn't want to see it.

"You had no idea he would react that way; none of us did. That's just what he thinks. You and I both know you'd never take advantage of someone like me or Carrie." Gumball thought it was sweet of her to care about him, but he wasn't quite finished. In fact, he was beginning to swell up some with tears, and his voice grew more whine by the second.

"Well I sure did take advantage of Darwin." He pulled head away from facing the lockers and looked up at her. "I used a weakness of his to try and get him to talk, and look what happened: I only made things worse. *sniffle*" He started to whimper, and being the drama queen he could be, only one thing cried it's way out, struggling to fight back his tears. "I'm a use-rrrrrrrrrrr!" He slapped his paws at his eyes, trying to hold himself back. Penny reacted fast and grabbed his shoulders.

"Stop it right now! It was thoughtful of you to help him. He's just being stubborn, and you had to be creative." She bent down to hug him and hoped he would smile. "You're not a user for wanting to make him happy. I know that, Carrie knows that, and I'm sure anyone else would think the same." As she held him around her arms, he could feel her embrace and care practically radiating off onto him. He couldn't resist the tenderness that grew inside. He smiled weakly, touched by her sincerity. He closed his eyes and hugged her back.

Thanks, Penny. *sniffle* You always know what to say to make me feel better." She was more than happy to relieve him. They stayed in arms grasp for a few seconds more, when Penny pulled herself out.

"Don't give up on him. Figure out what's wrong, okay?" They stared into each other's eyes deeply and felt the presence of empathy itself around them. Penny could see Gumball's optimism rising within, while Gumball could see her care and sympathy. There wasn't anyone in the world outside his family he felt cared for him as much as her. She was pure gold, and he wasn't going to let her down.

"I won't rest until I do," Gumball said confidently, slamming a fist over his chest and heart. It made Penny chuckle a little seeing him act so bold.

"Alright, my little warrior, I'm serious. Darwin needs you, now more than ever maybe, so no matter what, try your hardest to make him well again."

"As soon as Carrie comes back, I promise to make him right. I care about Darwin greatly; so much that I hate seeing him this way. I'd give anything for him to be happy."

"Of course you do, and I know you'll work it out." She bent down and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He took it as a way of showing she had faith in him, making him smile even more to the point where his ears stood straight up. "You can tell me what's wrong tomorrow alright?" Gumball rubbed the spot where penny kissed him, too lost to really care.

"Yeaaaaaaah. I understand." Penny spun herself around and began walking the opposite direction away from Gumball.

"Okay then. Good luck," she called out merrily.

"Thanks" Gumball shouted back at her. Penny disappeared around a corner and out of sight. Gumball felt pretty lucky to have her in his life. She was caring, helpful, understanding, and despite everything he ever did to make a fool of himself, she never blinked twice at who he was. To Gumball, she was an angel, and he'd do anything for her. Gumball couldn't help but think it over. _I'd do anything for her… just like Darwin would do anything for me_. He put his hand up and under his chin. _But he'd be the angel then, wouldn't he?_ Suddenly, a flash sound from down the hall adjacent to the one Penny walked down. He knew the sound the second it happened. "Carrie!" He started running towards the noise. He had the entire hallway to run around thanks to everyone being in class, outside, or the library. His heart was beating fast over wanting to try and catch her. "She might have talked to Darwin. She might know what's wrong!" Gumball tried running as hard as he could through the halls when he zipped around a corner, literally going right through her. Carrie jumped a tiny bit when he dashed straight out of nowhere. She was hoping to avoid running into him. He was the last person she wanted to speak to now.

"Woah, Gumball, what-"

"Carrie," he exasperated at her, trying as hard as he could to catch his breath between pauses. "Di… did you… you talk… to Darwin." He kept panting, trying to recover his breath. Carrie was unsure what to say.

She knew what she promised Darwin back at the lap pool, but now in front of Gumball, she started having mixed feelings about the situation. "I… I did," she nervously said. Gumball's panting lowered enough to talk more steadily.

"Really?... That's great… did he tell you anything, you know, important?" His heavy breathing finally stopped and he pulled himself back straight to face her. Carrie stared at Gumball, so conflicted with all kinds of new feelings and thoughts for him. She couldn't think of much to say, trying to hold back as best she could.

"He told me a lot." An unsettling silence came between them. Gumball was expecting more than just one sentence.

"Liiiike?..."

"That's… all I can say. I can't tell you anymore." The answer left Gumball completely flabbergasted, becoming hysterical.

"What?! Seriously? But, the whole point of having you come to lunch was so you could help him."

"And I have; just in a more… unorthodox manner." Gumball couldn't believe what he was hearing from her; this was his own family. He knew she was holding something from him.

 _Darwin must have told her to not tell me. Heh, like I'm going to stand for that._ He suddenly found anger in him, trying to act tough and serious towards her."Tell me what's wrong with Darwin so I can help him, Carrie. "

 _That voice. That attitude._ She didn't know if he was getting angry because of Darwin or her, but the tone was not setting well with her. She thought she was beginning to see what Darwin said. _Is this how he treats Darwin when no one is looking?_ That thought made her think something about Gumball she never felt before: appalling, and the last thing she wanted was to let him get away with such an attitude. "Maybe he's not the one at fault; did you ever think of that?"

 _Hang on a_ sec, Gumball was thinking to himself. _That's sounds similar to what Darwin said to me this morning_ _! Oh no!_ He believed whatever Darwin had against him, Carrie must now think the same. His plan not only failed; it backfired, and now he felt screwed. His frustration tapped into his instincts, and he let the ghost girl have at it. "Carrie, I don't know what Darwin told you, but whatever it is, it can't be true. He needs help from me, not you." Carrie was stunned, practically amazed he would insult her like that.

 _Is he saying I'm not good enough to help him?!_ She let her anger slip as well, giving it to Gumball. "Oh, is that right? The kind of help that he always did for you?" Before Gumball could speak up, Carrie continued on without taking a breath. "The kind where you just pushed him around? Made him do as you say? Never letting him have HIS way 'cause it interferes with yours? Huh?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I'm TALKING about how you've made Darwin feel like a doormat because of you! That's right, YOU! You're the reason he's like this." Gumball's temper was fading the more she continued. It was being replaced with fear, and the, guilt. "What? You thought you could just make him feel like your-" She stopped herself before she could say _it_ , but she really wanted to more than ever, just to see how bad he'd feel. Only Darwin's promise kept her at bay. "-your plus one his whole life?!"

"I-I don't do that, and how is this my fault? What did I ever do to make him this upset with me?" Carrie was astounded by his naivety. Darwin told her countless times, and it was like he cared not remember. She didn't see it before, but now she understood. She could see him for who he truly was, and it made her blood [ _if she can blush, then she has it_ ] boil. Gumball watched her only getting more angry with him, and it made him scared like the underworld that she was.

"What have you DONE to him?" She repeated bitterly. She floated menacingly close to him, making him step back one foot at a time the closer she came. "Darwin told me things. Thing I never thought possible. You've wronged him so many times over, put him through so much, and make him feel so below you, and you have the actual nerve to say you don't even KNOW?!" Out of nowhere, the lockers flew open, domino-ing down each side of the corridor. The lights also began to flickering, and out of nowhere, an ominous wind picking up in the hall that made the lockers slap around. Gumball no longer about Darwin, but truly terrified for himself. He looked around the scene as she continued to approach him, looking like she was going to mess him up badly.

"Carrie, please-"

"NO! I don't want to hear it from you!" She raised her right arm up and thwarted it to her left. Out of nowhere, a stapler hit Gumball right across the cheek, leaving a purple gash along the left side of his head. He cried out in pain at the sudden hit, but Carrie wasn't finished. "Darwin might be too nice to tell you how he feels, but guess what? I'm not." The lights began flickering faster, some even bursting and frightening the blue cat. Gumball held his arms up over his head to try and stop anything else from hitting him. Behind Carrie, various school supplies from other kid's locker flew out and scattered all over the floor. With every locker she passed, stuff went flying out of them behind her. She came picking up speed, practically on the verge of making Gumball jog backwards. "All he's ever done is make you a better, more caring person-" Though Caiir did not move her limbs, a book comes out of nowhere like the stapler before and hit's Gumball across his other cheek. Some scratching was visible, but not deep in the least.

"Oww," he cried out.

"-and how have you repaid him?" Her voice became every bit more hysterical as she went. "With pain?" Another book came and hit Gumball across the side, leaving more bruises and cries of agony.

"Owwww," he yelled even louder and more frail than before. He was beginning to tear up from the beating. He couldn't pay attention to her with having to shield himself from her wrath.

"With despair?!" The next item was a backpack. It hit hard on his arms, but Gumball was able to bounce it off from his head.

"Egh, Carrie!"

"With in-e-QUALITY?!" Suddenly, every locker door in front of her and around Gumball blew off their hinges. Gumball was caught in a hailstorm of school supplies and metal doors. What little touched Carrie flew right through her. She watched him get clobbered by everything in sight, witnessing him suffer for his actions.

In the storm of miscellaneous items, Gumball cried out with all his might "CARRIE! Please stop! I don't want you to hurt meeeee!" He refused to move back anymore in hopes she'd come back to reason. As she looked down upon his merciful self, she could see what she was doing to him. She shocked herself by how caught up she became. She started to die down and descended to Gumball's level.

"But you hurt Darwin." Items in the air began to die down, collapsing bit by bit. The wind becoming less and less fierce. The lights were flickering less as Carrie's anger began to be replaced with melancholy. "and I can't stand that." Carrie grew tired from exhausting her abilities. Her powers came to a stop and everything returned to normal. The wind gone and what lights still intact went back to a solid glow. The hallway was destroyed, but Carrie was back to her normal self. Gumball was relieved that she finally calmed down. He suffered some pretty hard hits from everything she threw at him. His face half-swollen and a complete mess. When he finally found the nerve to open his eyes, he saw the angry Carrie gone, collapsed right to the floor. Her spirit fell forward, fainting, exhausted, and deprived of all her maleficent, spiritual energy. Even with her hands and *aura on the floor facing it, he was still scared she'd try something, and more than happy that it was over. He was hesitant to speak, afraid of what she'd do, and he felt so awkward just staring at her collapsed self on the floor. Still, even after everything, he knew he'd just feel worse if he didn't at least ask. He extended his paw out to her like he was going to put it on her shoulder.

"Are… you alright Carr-"

"Don't!" He retracted it back when her own hand went up. She pulled her head high to look him in his face. She didn't care that he looked sympathetic, no matter how real it seemed. "Don't you dare touch me." She pulled herself back up, nearly falling backwards in the process. "Just do me a favor and stay away from Darwin. You've hurt him enough as it is." She tried to float herself down the hallway and leave him behind. She didn't have the strength to teleport out. Gumball reacted fast to stop her.

"Carrie, wait!" She remained in place midair. Gumball tried to be careful with what he said. "I do care about him. That's why I asked for your help." She said and did nothing, prompting him to continue on. "I AM worried for him. I'm scared of what is happening. If this is about me; if this is my fault, then how do I fix this?" She stayed silent for the time being. She was quiet so long, Gumball almost thought she wouldn't say anything.

"You can't," she said as though she was cursing the bane of his existence. "This isn't just one thing; it's a multitude of actions you caused. He's been pushed over the edge, and now…" In the smallest cornering of her dark, pitch eyes, a single little tear came forward, rolling down her round head. "you've destroyed everything he ever knew and loved." She could feel her heart constrain over the grief he experienced. She could feel the tear rolling down her head. She couldn't believe it herself; she was so sad for Darwin, feeling like he lost his only family, it made her actually cry. She never felt such an intense, aching pain in all her living state. In a way, it felt beautiful to her. _Is this… true sadness?_ Carrie reached up and pulled the tear off with one finger. She looked at it while Gumball countered.

"I would never want to hurt Darwin. I love him, Carrie. I've told him so several times." She still would not look at him. He wasn't sure whether to be nervous or not. He saw her as a loose cannon after what happened with his face.

"If that were true… then he wouldn't feel this way." She flicked her hand holding the tear out in front of her. Gumball didn't see it when she tilted her head around at his now pulverized face. "What good is telling someone they matter, when you just take advantage of them?" She twisted her whole body around and floated forward a few inches. Gumball's heart raced the closer she got, terrified if she would hurt him again. "You're a disgraceful excuse to your family, Gumball Watterson, and the truth is…" She leaned in close to his face, practically capable of seeing straight down to the very core of his soul. "Darwin would be better off if you were just… dead." Her last word reeled out in a near whispering sound, with such emphasis and disgrace for the blue cat. He suddenly found his eyes tear up. He couldn't believe she would say such a thing. She pulled herself out, flicked her head up to pull her hair back in place, and awaited for his response. Carrie knew in the instant she said it, his hope was broken, and she took gratitude in that; It wasn't for her sake that she did so. Gumball's voice was weaker than ever before. He felt empty inside; like someone had taken away his very will to live. He couldn't even talk proper enough with wave after wave of misery washing over him.

"He… he said… those words? A-Aba-abo-'bout m-ma-ma-me-e-me?" He was beginning to tremble and shake uncontrollably as his tears came falling down upon his face. He became so weak that he fell to the floor, knees up to his chest and butt flat on the tiles. Under normal circumstances, Carrie would do anything to keep someone from crying. She didn't like seeing others miserable like she saw herself. But she took some pride in seeing him wallow like a baby. She decided to torture him a little more; payback for what Darwin told her.

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't." She presented before him a smug, screw-you kind of smile. If he wasn't in so much pain, he would have tried anything to wipe it off her oversized face. It didn't last when her next words came forward however. "Mark my words, Gumball: there's a price for everything. For every action, an equal or greater reaction. What you've done to Darwin; the unspoken acts and unseen ways you just… took advantage of him. Those… actions, are finally coming back, and it's gonna hit you with an even greater force than you can even imagine." She lowered herself again to his level, only lower now that he was on the floor in puddles. "Darwin has finally had enough of you bullying him his whole life, 'cause that's how I see you after everything he told me. You actually enjoy feeling superior to him, don't you ya disgraceful pile of GARBAGE?!" Her shouts made him flinch away, hiding his face from her. All she could see was his big blue head and fallen cat ears. "I hope it was worth it to you, because I promise the next time you see him, he's not going to be the same, and when you see who he is, remember it was you that made this happen. You, Gumball Watterson, and nobody else." She picked herself up and turned away, leaving him to be by himself, a broken and completely destroyed mess. She started on her way down the hall. With the air as clean as it felt, and her strength returning to her, she teleported out and away. Gumball truly was alone. No Darwin to help him up. No Penny to stop Carrie from hurting him. Not even so much as a single classmate around to witness what happened. He stayed there on the floor a blubbering mess, weeping, hollow, and scared. No one was around to hear him cry in solitude. He figured it was only a matter of time before Principal Brown came and saw the destruction, probably suspend him for a good long while.

But in all his weeping, he heard a hum come from nowhere. A humming that lasted only a second. He didn't think it was possible. He figured he was just hearing things. There was nothing left for him to do other than weep till the principal showed up after all; It seemed like the only thing left he could do. Still, the noise didn't leave. "Need a hand," said the person. The voice was female, with a raucous, but fruity melody to it. Gumball knew who it was the instant her voice penetrated through. As much as Gumball wished the person would leave, he wanted anything more than to distract himself from his grief. He slowly pulled his head up in another round of agony that awaited him. It was only enough to peer his pupils out into the opening, but he saw perfectly who it was.

 _Great_ , Gumball thought to himself in pure dread with the tears still rolling. _Now what?_

* * *

 _ ***I couldn't find ANYTHING about what the "swirling lower body" is called except this, so that's what I went with. Seemed better than tail if you ask me.**  
_


	10. The Tropes

**A/N: Well, here's chapter ten of my story. I actually had a load of fun writing this one! I hope you enjoy it too! Oh, and by the way, I understand that last chapter might have upset some people, but I just wanted to make one thing clear is all. I made what happened be done, not on my behalf, but Carrie's for Darwin. I did not inject my own thoughts into the chapter; it was more along the lines of "an act of true love" statement, showing she cared for Darwin so much, that in her swept-up mind, she was defending him. You're free to choose however you wish to view it, but thats my say. Read away!**

 **Add-on: Whoops! Accidentally forgot to display the poll on my profile! }) Ah well, it's fixed now. Sorry 'bout that guys, and for those who don't get this, just read my end note at the end of the chapter. Again, sorry, but kind of funny too. X)**

* * *

In front of Gumball stood none other than the infamous talking yellow ice cream woman, Sarah Lato. As though it were mocking him, her cherry lipstick smile so pleasant and sweet looking insulted him and his swollen eyes. Though she considered him a friend, he always a hard time letting her into his life, though given the history, it might as well have been his affairs. Every time she got involved, it only made things worse, or crazier than normal. Of all people who possibly had to see him as is, he wished it wasn't her. For Gumball, it was difficult to explain, but at times, she acted like she knew things he didn't. Something about that just didn't settle well with him.

"Sarah," he whined out in disbelief, still holding his head low and eyes pulled all the way up.

"Well, I'm certainly not Tina, am I? You would have heard me coming then." Her smile furthered his aggravation, almost like she didn't even care what happened.

"Go away," he said hostillically, making her drop that authentic smile once and for all. "Get away from me, and take your weird with you." She retracted her hand, but wouldn't leave so easily.

"But I'm here to help." There was her smile yet again. Gumball grew seriously irritated with her lack of listening, even though he did appreciate her deep down.

"I mean it. I'm not in the mood for your crazies." He threw as much force as he could against his legs, pulling himself against the wall he laid back on to stand. He tried to wipe away his tears so Sarah wouldn't ask. Of course, it was already too late. "Are you here to try and cheer me up? 'Cause cause I don't think there's anything you can say to make me feel better." He brushed the dirt off his body, then turned away from Sarah to avoid looking at her. "You don't even know why I'm upset."

"Oh, really? You sure about that," she teased. Her annoying attitude got to him.

"Get AWAY from me!" He gritted his teeth at her, beholding sharp, pointy teeth like Carrie's naturals. It didn't faze Sarah in the slightest. As unusual as she was at times, she didn't scare easy. Whether it was out of valor or naivety could be anyone's guess.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, and besides, I actually do know." Gumball's guard dropped and relaxed his posture. He realized she wasn't going away, and though it bugged him, he figured playing along would make her eventually leave.

"Oh please. There's no way you could-", but before he could finish, she countered on que without taking a breath.

"Darwin's acting strange and you couldn't figure out what's wrong, so you asked Carrie to help, but after she told you how bad you are to her, you fear Darwin hates you too because that's what you think he told Carrie." She placed her hands behind her back and smiled with a great pleasure of gratitude for herself. Gumball found her knowledge of the situation impressive. It would have left him speechless if not for the obvious.

"Ha-How did you-" Sadly, he didn't get a chance when she interrupted again, giving a slight chuckle on her emphasis.

"I RE-heal-LY shouldn't reference continuity so blatantly, but I'm the 'anime fangirl who stocks the loser' remember?" Gumball knew she was referencing back to a previous dilemma in his life; a perfect example of what happens when she got involved in something. His voice went from baffled to flat after working it out.

"Oh, yeah, right."

"Plus, I kind of pieced it all together from what Carrie said while hiding over there." Her finger led to a corner of the hall, where Gumball's eyes followed right to.

"So… you heard everything?"

"Not all of it. I was actually going to my locker from the library when I heard all that commotion. I wanted to see what was going on and, well, I'm sure the rest is obvious enough." Sarah bent down to the debris on the floor and picked up a tissue pack, opening it to hand to Gumball. "Gotta say: I've never seen Carrie so mad before. I knew she had a hidden strength to her, but after watching this, just… wow!" She looked around the destruction left behind, impressed by her abilities. Gumball grabbed a few tissues out of the pack and began wiping away the tear residue in his eyes and face.

"She accused me of hurting Darwin." Sarah's smile left for good after the comment.

"I heard." She put the tissues she took away and got to talking. "I always figured one day something like this might happen. It was only a matter of time given what Darwin thinks." Gumball looked shocked.

"You know why Darwin's acting so crazy?" He grabbed hold around her wrists and shook em viciously. "Tell me please!" Sarah jerked her arms up and out of his grasp. She didn't respond right away, looking off behind her in deep thought about the gravity of the situation. One hand on her chin, the other on her side. Gumball was waiting for her to answer.

"It's only a hunch. Come with me. I have something I want to show you." She twirled around and began down the hall, but Gumball wasn't buying it.

"What is it," he tried to ask with no prevail. She turned the corner, but popped her head back to him.

"Just come and see, and I don't think you'll be taking off either." She disappeared around the corner, leaving Gumball to question her sanity once more.

He stood still, calling out as loud as possible in hopes his voice was reaching her. "Sarah, Why can't you just tell me what's wrong? What's do you have to show m-" In mid sentence, Gumball was ejected into mid-flight and zoomed towards the corner. "-AAAAAA-aaa-AAAAAHHH!" His acceleration stopped mid flight, landing right in place on two feet towards the ground, with Sarah standing right in front of him, and her locker in front of her. Her face buried in her locker trying to grab something, Gumball looked around in disbelief. The laws of physics broke out of nowhere. He was struck and didn't get how. He felt like Sarah was somehow responsible though. "Wha-I-ah-but-da, ah-Sarah!"

"Yeah," she calmly asked him, turning away from her locker.

"Wha-eh, I mean, wha-what was that?! How did-you-you-jus-just do that!?" She pulled her head out to face him.

"Do what?" She shrugged her shoulder in complete cluelessness.

"THAT! With the whole… picking me up and… I…" He stared at her blank empty eyes, realizing she didn't know. He let out bitter, annoying sigh. "You know what? Never mind. I don't have time for this right now." Sarah shot him a weird look.

"And people say I'm the weird one," she silently spoke unto herself and returned to her locker.

"What is this all about," Gumball asked in an attempt to forget the last few seconds. He watched as Sarah kept rummaging through her locker on the second level, red like all the others.

"I always figured there would come a day when Darwin would finally come out, so it's a good thing I had this for when it happened." Gumball's voice became trebly and dreadful upon hearing her.

"You knew this was going to happen? How, and when?"

"I'll get to the 'when' in a second, but the 'how' is because of this." She pulls out a notebook and drops it from her height down to Gumball's paws. It was a black notebook with all kinds of girly stickers on it. Rainbows, animals, and some anime-looking figures. When he caught it, he opened it up to the first page and read her title.

"Memoirs of Misery?" The name already didn't sound good. "What is this?" He turned to the next page to find dates, titles, and a bunch of wording and sentences. He studied them and looked it over while she droned on.

"It's a catalog. One that documents all known moments in Darwin's life where he felt… unhappy, to put it vaguely. Some are of my own findings, but most of them are collected testimony from Darwin himself. Some go back many years ago while others are more recent." Gumball began turning pages one at time, gradually increasing his speed. The more he went through, the more mortified he became.

"Darwin told you THIS much? When was this?" As she continued on, his look became more and more shameful.

"Welllll… It started out innocently enough when I was bugging him in the hall's about you. Being the character I am, I learn more about you from those closest to you, which typically includes Penny, Darwin, and Anais. After too much pestering one day, he got a tiny bit upset and told me that I shouldn't idolize you. After-which, he began telling me he was feeling down. I asked why, and I became a good shoulder for him to cry on." Gumball nearly freaked when he heard her.

"Please tell me you mean that metaphorically?" She didn't say anything at first, but found her speech soon enough.

"Yyyyyyeeeaah, sure. Anyways, he told me it felt good to talk about this kind of stuff; One thing lead to another, and the next thing I knew, I sort of became, like… eh, I don't want to say therapist because that sounds depressing, but Mr. Small is the guidance councilor, so I'll go with… Behavior Adjustor?" Gumball barely paid attention, wallowing himself down deeper and deeper into Darwin's rabbit hole of shame. The farther he got, the more his own heart sank.

"I can't believe there's this much." Sarah could see the melancholy in his voice coming forward. "There must be a hundred pages worth!"

"Don't exaggerate," she merrily said to help him cope. "It's only about thirty-or-so out of the hundred pages in the book. Anyway, it was pretty much a win-win: He told me stuff about you, and I got to help him out with his sadness if he ever needed to talk." Gumball closed the book and looked up at her, mortified beyond comprehension.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were doing this? I could've helped."

"Uh, hello? Ever heard of doctor-patient confidentiality? What kind of a friend would I be if I did that? I'd just be gossiping then." He looked back at the cover of the book, unable to comprehend the wording inside.

"How was this supposed to make me better? It's only making me feel worse."

"I never said it would make you happier; just that it would help you." He returned his focus back upon her.

"But… then…" He found himself wanting to produce more tears, not even caring if Sarah saw him do it. "She was right." He lost his grip on the book, letting it hit the floor. He felt like he was about to collapse with it. "I… I really am a jerk." His breathing tightened up, almost sound like he was panting. Sharp, quick inhales of air made his breathing heard in Sarah's presence. She could see him on the verge of a meltdown. She wasn't going to let that happen. She lowered her cone closer to him, placing her ice cold, yellow hand on his shoulder. He stopped the fast-paced breathing and whining, but the tears still looked to be coming when he looked into her eyes.

"That's not exactly true," she sweetly told him. Her voice sounded serious, but caring and thoughtful. As he looked into her eyes, he could tell in that moment that Sarah's gravity had changed. She showed genuine care for him; The same Darwin and Penny always had before. Just like her creany top, her eyes appeard soft and sweet, displaying a truly caring individual. One that Gumball felt he could call a true friend.

"Wha *sniffle* what do you… mean?"

"I mean just that: You're not just a jerk." Gumball couldn't help but ask.

"Just?" She pulled out and away from him, returning to her elevated status like Penny had before. Her voice was the softest and most gentle he had ever heard from her. Gumball began thinking that if she was always this sweet, no wonder Darwin told her how he felt.

"I've spoken with Darwin quite a few times, and I've been analyzing your personality from day one." She bent down to pick up her note book, opening it to some random pages near the end. "In my study of you from what Darwin's confessed, I've found that there are two kinds of jerks: Those with hearts of jerks, and those with hearts of gold." She looked back at Gumball below, still sad, but holding up. "You really, truly are a good, gold-hearted person, Gumball; everyone sees that." She snapped the book shut and put it up in her locker. She came back down to his level. "You may sometimes do go out of line, but you always want to make things and other people better. If you were just a plain ol' jerk in general, you wouldn't feel bad about yourself, and you certainly wouldn't want to let Darwin suffer either." Gumball couldn't get rid of his tears, but she did see a small, appreciative smile come on from him. He didn't look at her, but she still kept on. "You're not a bad person. Maybe a little vitriolic of a friend to Darwin at times, but you've helped a lot of people in Elmore, and while you can sometimes be the nature of the problems, you always want to make things right. A true jerk wouldn't even care." His smile grew a little bigger, and he felt he owed it to her to at least notice her. He finally pulled his gaze up at her. He didn't think Sarah was all that smart, but even psychos do their research very extensively. Her words brought some comfort to him.

"Is that really true," he said in a somber way. She knew he wasn't really sad though.

"Very much so." Gumball's smile grew larger, puffing out his cheeks and looking so cute to her. The smile didn't last however.

"But, that means I'm still a jerk." Sarah's smile temporarily faded away. She needed a second to gather her input.

"Well... we're not all perfect. Everyone has flaws to them, don't they?" Gumball kept staring at her, wanting any excuse possible to feel better. "It's only normal to be imperfect." She ascended back into a straight posture looking down at him. "Think about it; Everyone has an idiosyncrasy that gets on other's nerves. I'm obsessive, Bobert's is too literal, Leslie's too girly, Tina's a hypochondriac, why, even Darwin has a hard time telling people their problems."

"He doesn't seem to have it now."

"I think it's more passive-aggressive in this case." Sarah looked away with her hand back on her malleable chin."Though what caused him to let all it go today is beyond my knowledge." Her gaze returned to the cat. "The point is: maybe you messed up; We all have in our lives, but all we can do is try to make amends for the problems we cause." She descended once more, pacing her freezing hands back on his shoulders. The cold grabbed his attention more now. "I want my duo back in action, you hear me?" Gumball let a few puffs escape out his nostrils trying to hold in his laugh. Without seeing it coming, Gumball threw his paws up and grabbed hold around her cone body, extending a hug of gratitude towards her. Sarah was quite taken by the gesture. Gumball was just happy to not feel so hated anymore.

"Have I really been this mean to him?" Sarah lowered her arms around his body, trying her best to hug him too.

"I think he has reason to be upset." From behind Sarah's bent back, Gumball's newly dried eyes shot open, fearing what she'd say. "But you can still make this up to him." He let go of her cone and prompt her to do the same. When she released him, they each took a step back to look at one another.

"So then… how do I fix this? How do I make things right?" Sarah did feel bad for Gumball, but she knew something that Gumball shouldn't, yet.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that; this is where my part of the story ends." Gumball took the statement with great offense.

"Hold on, what?! You're not gonna tell me how to make correct all this?"

"Sorry, but if I instruct you on how to make him happy again, you won't experience the heel realization to it's true nature. You have to tell Darwin what comes from your heart only, not someone else's mind." Gumball began to think that the crazy side of her was coming back already.

"What is a heel realization? I don't get this."

"Doesn't matter; you get the context, and that's enough to work with I'm sure." Gumball put his hand on his chin, trying to figure out Sarah's weird little riddle.

"So, what you're saying is: Now that I know why he's upset, I have to tell him that he was right to want away from me. Then once I admit I was wrong and say I'm sorry, we can put this matter behind! Right?" Sarah chuckled lightly under her own breath. She leered her eyeballs towards the fourth wall.

"I smell a Peggy Sue coming ooon," she wailed out in a high pitched tone with great excitement. Gumball caught notice of her eyes and looked over to see an empty hall.

 _Who is she talking to? There's nobody here._ "What? Who's Peggy Sue? What does she have to do with me?" Sarah focused back on Gumball and waved it off with a hand gesture.

"Inside joke – please, carry on." Gumball gave her a look that made him question her sanity. He almost wasn't sure what to think now.

"Ugh, whatever. But I think I'm starting to get it now."

"Ahhh, there's that heel for ya." He grew to be annoyed with her, again.

"Sarah, I don't understand this psychology babel you're using. Can you please just talk with normal words?" Her smile dropped at the comment. "I should have known this was my fault. I feel awful... but I owe it to Darwin to tell him how sorry I am. I have to go find him and tell him myself!" He twisted his body around ready to dash away and out of sight. Before he could, Sarah, stopped him in place.

"Well, that might have to wait." He looked back at her a little misread.

"What do you mean," he asked her normally.

"On my way from the library, I saw Darwin walking towards the front of the school with your father. Looked like he was leaving." Gumball's body swung back into place, facing her for more input.

"Darwin was so angry with me that he asked dad to come get him?!" She shrugged her shoulders and held her arms out.

"I don't know. I just don't think he's here at school anymore." Gumball clapped his hands over his cheeks.

"Oh jeez. I really have screwed him up." He started feeling depressed once more, wishing he didn't. The guilt he thought was never there made him feel feeble once more. "This is so… sad."

"No. What's really sad is having to rely on an ex machina in order to get out of school early." Gumball didn't understand and caught himself off-guard.

"A what?" was all he could muster, but before Sarah had a chance, a demonstration began, and out of nowhere, Principle Brown's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Attention students: it has come to my attention that today is actually teacher appreciation day. As such, the faculty has decided to let school run as a half-day, meaning you're free to go home while we-" A door slams open revealing Principle Brown with the mic in one hand and a beach ball in the other. "PAR-TYYYYY!" We zoomed down the hall, cheering like a lunatic. Out of nowhere, the doors of the classrooms all flew open and the students went running out through the halls. So many came trampling that Sarah lost her footing and got swept off with the crowd. Gumball jumped up and grabbed hold of the open door to Sarah's locker.

Sarah called out to Gumball over the cheering students. "Now you can go home and tell Darwin before things get any worse!" She slowly fell farther and farther away. , Gumball shouted back, hoping she'd hear him over the others.

"Sarah, how did you do that?!"

"It wasn't me! It was the ex machina. THE EX MACHINAAAAAAAAA…" She was gone, and the last wave of students faded with her. When the hall ways were empty, Gumball let go and descended from the locker door. He didn't understand how it was possible, or even if Sarah was responsible, but he didn't want to waste anymore time as it was.

"Well, whatever helps I guess." He slammed Sarah's locker shut and started running in the direction the others had. The halls were almost completely empty. There was only one still inside, wandering past where Gumball and Sarah conversed.

"This doesn't seem right." From off the other side of the corner wall, Carrie the ghost came floating by. "Why would a teacher day suddenly mean that everyone can go home?" She stopped and found herself in front of Principle Brown's office. The door smashed wide open and left unattended. " At least I can get Darwin's record easy." She looked around the halls to see the vacancy of the place. She floated inside and behind his desk to a file cabinet. She looked at the labels and saw the bottom one read _Personal Records_. Carrie pulled her hand up and pointed at the lock with one finger out. She starts focusing on it, trying to concentrate. Then, a clicking noise was produced. She proceeds to open the cabinet drawer, having unlocked it. "Let's see. Q, R, S, T, W, aaaaaand Darwin." She reaches in and grabs the yellow folder. "That actually was easier than I thought." When she turned around, she saw no one coming towards her. She also didn't hear a peep or noise made. "Kind of a let down," she commented. She closes the drawer shut and zaps out of the office. Carrie appears on the other side of the front of school, file in hand. She looks over to see the bus with all the students of her class boarding. She didn't know if Darwin had already made it to her place or not, but she didn't want to think about it. She flashed again, moving farther down the street. She kept on teleporting over and over, hoping to make it back to her house in time. She wished she was accurate enough to just go straight home, but she was young, and still needed practice. By time she was out of sight, Gumball boarded the bus after waiting behind his classmates and was on his way back home. Question was: Where would Darwin be?

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you have it. Next chapter goes back to Darwin, although to be honest, I'm not 100% sure if I want to keep this going. It's not because I don't like my story, and you're praises and reviews have REALLY helped to keep me going! It's just that: as the series has progressed, I'm starting to think that the creators have done away with Darwin being treated... down, so-to-say. What with "The Roots" and "The Matchmaker" (especially after this because, personally, I think it helps show Darwin as more equal),I've been debating about either discontinuing or deleting this story because I just don't think it fits cannon anymore.**

 ** _Please let me know how you guys feel_ , _PM, review, or poll wise_ , but I'm being serious. If you are liking the story(or rather just want to see what happens, even though we all probably know the 'what' and just want the 'how' to it), I'm glad to keep going, but I kind of feel I need some serious input. I'm not gonna ask again, just this once is all. If you think this should be scrapped, for better or worse, I understand.**


	11. Darwin X Richard

A metal clank busted forward with the opening of a set of doors. Out came the little goldfish and big bloom-colored rabbit, two of the nicest characters that one could ever love. The fish, Darwin, strutted himself in a slouched manner all the way to the yellow station wagon as Richard the rabbit got in and started the car. Darwin slowly rose his limb up, feeling like there was a fifty pound strap holding it down. He took so long opening the door that Richard had already fine-tuning the radio.

"Can you leave it off," Darwin first said upon entering and sitting down.

Richard replied a nonchalant "sure" while the boy strapped the seat belt on around him. After a secondary click was produced, Richard started up the car and set it in motion, peeling out and away. Darwin kept his focus out the window of the vehicle, watching in silence at all the houses and greenery passing by. He pulled up his right arm and rested his elbow on the flush upholstery near the glass. A suppressed fist held his head up in the glass's reflection.

 _Just remember_ , he started to think to himself. _They still have kept me around. That shows that they do care; I_ _'m sure they do, even if it's that of... *sigh*. This'll improve that ,and help secure me as their son; a REAL child. They wouldn't turn me away own once I have their blood, right?_

He swore to Carrie he'd give second thoughts, but every time doubt crossed his mind, the consternation and repercussions felt worse than the solution. Just the very notion of telling everyone was making him cringe. The happiness of his family felt anything but there for him. He could feel nothing but a state of fear at telling them the truth. At least, for five seconds that was.

"Bathroom?" Richard's voice intruded in. Darwin snapped away from his stare into space, darting his eyes to the left at Richard.

"What?"

"You looked depressed. I thought maybe you're afraid you're gonna puke, hence the bathroom." It was an odd idea, but reasonable one.

"Oh. No, I'm okay, but thanks." He returned his focus back on the outside world. "I just want to go back to the house."

"Oh I see. Just need a little R&R, huh?" Darwin didn't answer him, and it worried Richard some. He couldn't stand to see others all sad and depressed. It bummed him out just as much as the person who was. Alongside food, it was one of his weaknesses. "Hey, maybe a joke will cheer you up. What do ya say? I heard a funny one the other day." Darwin didn't think he had much of a choice.

"Sure. Go ahead." His voice flat and unenthused. Still, Richard fired away.

"Okay, here it goes: Two cars are driving down a road. Car A is front and B is behind him. Car A came to a complete stop, and B smashed into A. He was told to stop, but there were no stop lights, stop signs, brake lights on A, and the driver of A gave no personal warning. So, how was B advised to stop?" Darwin turned his pupils over to Richard, but not his head or body.

"How," he asked in an apathetic manner. Richard started snickering some under his breath till he couldn't hold it in.

"It was… It was his license plate! A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA-HA-HAAA…" He continued to laugh, only stopping to add on "Be-because his-his license plate had 'PLZSTOP' on it! HAAA-HA-HA-HAA…" Darwin didn't laugh with him. He found the joke mildly humorous, but he didn't feel better about it.

Yet, as he heard Richard laugh on, something caught his attention. Richard's laughter brought an uncomforting feeling of déjà vu. It started getting to him, creeping slowly up his scales and towards his head. He tried his best to think of why his laugh was so important, until after a while, it suddenly dawned on him.

A flashback of his dream appeared before him just like at the pool; the scene where the Watersons were all laughing at him on the ground floor. All, except Richard. He just remembered that he specifically couldn't laugh. _He had a zipper on his mouth!_ When he zoned back to reality, he turned to face the amused rabbit. Darwin thought hard about the distinction. W _hy did I dream he wasn't laughing?_ The thought never crossed his mind. Everyone in his dream mocked him, except Richard. Darwin knew he controlled his own dreams, which meant he thought something of Richard that he didn't for anyone else. Darwin wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

"A-HA-HA-OO-HO-HO man. That joke. O-hoo-hoo. It gets me every time." Richard looked away from the road for a moment to see Darwin giving him the most shocking looking stare. It creeped him out a little just seeing him get those eyes. "Uhhhhh, are you okay there Darwin?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah-totally fine." He corrected himself forward, staring right at the dashboard, too scared to look Richard in the eye. Just above his forehead, a couple drops of sweat were forming over his body.

"Darwin, that's the second time you've stared at me all weird like. Is everything okay?" Darwin wanted to say yes, but he knew that wasn't enough. A part of him felt like wanting to ask, but he knew he never would. He didn't even have the guts to ask Gumball, but now he suddenly wanted to tell Richard the all-fearing question in his mind? Darwin couldn't explain it, but he knew he needed the info. He was more than cleaver enough to go about it differently.

"Well, actually… there is something I, I want to ask you."

"What is it," Richard asked curiously. Darwin tried his best to figure out a way of wording his question so that it seemed more vague than anything.

"When, uhh, when you… look at me, what do you, uhhhh… see?" Richard raised his brow at the question, unsure what to think. Whatever he was gonna say made Darwin nervous enough to start sweating more.

"Is this a game," he asked. Darwin decided to role with it, trying to act enthusiastic.

"Yeah! A game! It's called: What Comes to Mind. You tell the person three things that you think of or relate to the person when you see them."

"Oh cool! Why don't you go first to show me how it works." Darwin didn't really want to, but he hoped Richard would provide good answers.

"Okay." Darwin took a few seconds to try and think of some stuff. He just started saying whatever came to mind. "Well… You're pink, which makes me think of… gum. You're… caring, which shows me you're a good person, aaaaaannnd… you'rrrrr- …" The only other thing he could think of was big or fat, but he tried hard to think of anything else. "-rrrrr fun! I-I mean you're funny, and that's… a good thing." He couldn't help feel embarrassed for the last one, and waited patiently for Richard to respond.

"Aww, thank you Darwin. That feels nice. Guess it's my turn now." He put one of his big, fat pink fingers upon one of his multiple chins, trying to use what brain cells he could to think if-any-at-all about Darwin. Like the fish, he too just rolled with what best he could think of. "Okay, I'm ready. You're orange, which makes me think of oranges. You care a lot, which is a good trait, and: you're my son, who I love very much." The word described vibrated in Darwin's mind, stimulating all kinds of neurons.

"Son," he said so quietly that Richard didn't hear him. He was too busy paying attention to the road. Darwin elevated his voice a little higher. "So… you think I'm your son?" Richard found the question more anomalous than anything. He could tell something wasn't right.

 _What's wrong with Darwin? Maybe it's the sickness?_ He took a good look, trying not to squint or be too pressuring on him. He looked so moody to Richard. He saw the little guy as anything but happy, and apparently sweating from whatever disease he had running rampage through him. Richard wished he could make Darwin feel better. Sadly, the power of laughter didn't work. He had another idea, but it didn't feel right as honest as it was.

"Well of course you are." He stopped to see if Darwin would smile, but it didn't work.

 _Am I?_ Darwin could tell his condition had worsened. Normally, he would have taken the compliment and dropped it, but even to his own wonder, it felt precarious to just accept it. If words were weapons, could Richards have been a decoy? Darwin remained silent, not sure if he could resolve the problem. All Richard could do was watch him in silence and fear from his eyes. Richard didn't feel right about it, but it was time for his ace-in-the-hole.

"In fact," he added on. Before continuing however, he started looking in every direction around him. He scanned the floors; the door; the steering wheel and radio; even pulling himself up and over his seat. Now Darwin seemed confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking around to make sure there aren't any hidden wires in the car. If Nicole heard me say what I'm about to, I'll never hear the end of it." He checked the glove box and arm rest, making sure all crevices were clear until he was sure it was safe.

"Hear what?" Richard had returned to his seat and grabbed back the steering wheel.

"Well, see Darwin. The thing is…" He looked around and gave one final sweep if anything was noticeable. To the best of his knowledge, the car looked debugged. He took a gamble and said what came next with no regret, and a smile. "You're my favorite." He saw Darwin's back shoot straight up. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated back. He could have sworn he misheard what was spoken just then.

"Wh… What?"

"I mean, it's just… oh, how do I explain this in a way you'll understand? Here's what I mean:" During his entire speech, he kept focus on the road, only glancing down on the wheel or gauges on occasion. "I love all you guys equally. I mean that from the very bottom of my heart. But, sometimes, and don't tell the others this, but…" Richard inhaled sharply through his nose, preparing for any guilt to come. "Gumball can just be such a handful, what with all the crazy and outrageous stuff you two can get involved in, and it stresses me out at times. And though I love Anais for how brilliant she is, I sometimes feel like she doesn't… need me." The words came with a sad and depressing weight. "She's so smart, that it makes me feel like an incompetent father. It's quite sad really, knowing I can't help her?" He couldn't stop himself from whimpering, feeling ashamed. He tried returning back to his original statement though, getting better the more he went on. "But you Darwin, you just… you're like, the perfect kid. You're so thoughtful to everyone around you, and you always see the best of everyone no matter what. You're incredibly loyal to Gumball too; seeing you two grow up together kind of reminds me of your mother and I. I love that you're always looking out for him, and I guess… I see a lot of myself in you from when I was young." He chuckled lightly. "I guess that's why I'm more partial to you than the others, and you might not have been born a Waterson, but I don't think of you any different from my kid because of it." A warm sensation came onto Richard, but it was hard when there was an equal amount of guilt turmoiling within. He tried diverting away from choices and getting straight to his point. "You're a good kid Darwin, and I'm proud that you're my son."

After it was all over, he looked over at Darwin and saw something that made him as blank as it was unexpected: A literal waterfall of tears pouring out of Darwin's eyes. His jaw hung open with the kind of wavy wiggled arch with a deformed push-out of his lower lip that only a cartoon character could ever make. Nonetheless, his face said it all, but Richard found it a little much to his surprise.

"Wow. I knew hearing me say that might leave you in shock but the tears seem a little much." Darwin sniffed whatever was about to run back while trying to dry and stop the waterworks.

"I *sniffle* I-I jus *sniffle* I didn't, I mean I can't… I-"

"Hey it's alright; I get that it's not every day you find that kind of thing out, huh?" Richard extended his left arm out to behind Darwin's back, pulling him in till he felt the seat belt was constricting him back. He almost immediately let go and returned back to ten & two on the wheel.

Darwin didn't know what to say. The words left him speechless; completely struck to put it accurately. _He actually said it, didn't he?_ It felt too good to be true. WAY too good after today.

"Well, here's home," butted in Richard as he slammed the car into park. Darwin reacted as though it were instinct and pulled the door open without thinking. The second he unfastened and stepped out, he slammed the door behind him and ran to Richard's side. He wasn't even out of the car when Darwin threw his arms out and hugged his fat chubby brown khakis. Richard smiled warmly and hoping Darwin no longer was down about his cold. Those big pink hands of his reached behind Darwin's back and held around him like a hug. "And who said the power of love couldn't heal?"

Richard was completely clueless that inside, Darwin was radiating with joy. He remembered Richard saying once before he was his favorite, but it was quickly rephrased to avoid the family's scorn. This time, it felt real, and Darwin knew that if he dreamed Richard not mocking him, then deep down, it must have always been true. For once today, he didn't want to overthink it. He wanted to savor the thought.

Darwin whimpered into Richard's pants "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Darwin lifted himself up and out, staring at Richard from below. His eyes were sparkling like stars with most hopeful, uplifting smile.

"Just… thank you." Richard's own smile blew up at seeing Darwin happy again. He lowered himself down to pick him up, cradling him around his arms like the little guy he was so many years before. Richard was happy that Darwin wasn't sad anymore, but he couldn't wrap his head around why he was so emotional. Yeah he said he was his favorite child, but even this much emotion was suspiciously overboard to him.

 _Sure hope hysteria isn't one of his symptoms._ Richard desperately ran into the house still holding Darwin. He marched up the stairs and into the kids bedroom. "Alright, here's the plan," he proclaimed boldly after putting a teary-eyed Darwin down. "I'm going to make you some soup while you rest up and get better. Your mother already told me about the bowl incident." The smile and tears in Darwin's eyes disappeared rightly upon the mention. "So you'll have to use Gumball's bed for the meanwhile, but I'm sure he won't mind." He grabbed hold of the blanket and pulled it up to expose the sheets and mattress. "You just stay here and get better. Don't move a muscle till Gumball and Anais get home. You good?" Seeing Richard act so fatherly thinking Darwin was still sick brought the smile back. He tried not to laugh, but in holding his mouth closed, the air escaped out his nose with each silent snigger.

"Okay. Thanks." He kicked off his shoes and stepped onto the bed. Richard pulled the blanket over and tucked him in. It felt weird to Darwin being in Gumball's bed. He never had slept in it before. He always slept in that constricting bowl of his, and the only comfort there ever was were those colored rocks at the bottom. Once he was covered up, Richard made way for the kitchen, grabbing the door and out to the hall.

"What kind of soup would you like," Richard ask Darwin before he closed the door. Darwin hadn't really thought about soup. He needed a few seconds to think on it. He eventually made up his mind.

"Could I have Chicken and Noodles please?"

"You got it!" Richard was just about to leave when he heard Darwin speak up again.

"Oh, and also, if you could: can you bring up the pepper for me?"

"Sure thing Darwin. I'll be up in a few." Darwin waited for him to close the door and head downstairs. When he was all alone in his room, he looked down at the bed, admiring how comfy and soft it was.

"Wish I could have a tank this big," he said lightheartingly. "His favorite. He actually said that. I'm his favorite." The more he thought about it, the happier he grew inside. "He doesn't just think of me as his son, but his favorite son; his favorite child." He buried himself deeper into Gumball's comfy mattress, already feeling warmer thanks to the blankets and Richard. "Maybe Carrie was right all along. Maybe I have undermined them all. Could it be that… that I'm just overreacting?" The joy that warmed him started to recede. He could feel guilt all his own starting to crawl up under the sheets. "Gumball did use Carrie, but he was only trying to help. That still showed he cared about me, and Penny – oh gosh Penny. I shouldn't have shouted at her." He started feeling miserable. "I made Mr. Dad come and get me for false reasons. I practically lied to him." He twisted himself on his side, hoping a relocation would ease the weight pressing down on him. Sadly, it did not. "I did promise Carrie that I'd give all this a second thought. Guess now's as good a time as any. I still got a few hours before Gumball and her get out of school."

Without hesitation, the bedroom door swung open, and in came Richard with a bowl and pepper shaker. "Here you go Darwin. A nice bowl of C&N, and some pepper at your request. He placed them both down on the nightstand where Darwin's bowl used to be. As happy as the fish was that he got what he asked for, seeing his bowl missing left him hollow inside. After all, it was his fault the bowl broke, even though he didn't mean to, and knowing Richard and Nicole (but mostly her) would have to spend their already limited money getting him a new one just added to that guilt. He tried to hide it with a sparse smile. "Thank you."

"No problem! Let me know if you need anything else."

"I will. Thanks." Darwin's smile became genuine with Richard's care showing for him. He couldn't believe that not ten minutes ago he was a little scared of him. Now here he was pampering him. When Richard was just about to leave, he stopped before closing the door.

"Oh, Darwin, one more thing. While I was downstairs, I got a call from the school. Apparently it's teacher day or something, so the school let everyone out early; Gumball and Anais are on their way home from the bus." The words threw Darwin into a panic.

"What!? You-you mean, like, now?"

"Yeah. They'll be home shortly, but don't worry. I'll tell them not to disturb you since you're not feeling well. Just wanted to let you know. Bye!" He closed the door shut as Darwin heard him stomp away.

"Well that's just great! Now what am I going to do?"


	12. The Remorse

**A/N: Hey again. So, with no new episodes being released lately, and no canon fanfics being updated or created recently, I decided to work on and post my next chapter. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Gumball was the last to board the bus, struggling himself up the steps by holding of the side rails. When he stopped right at the first row of seats, Rocky closed the doors shut and took off down the road. With Darwin gone, Gumball had no one to sit with. He looked over the seats to see if two certain people were around. Unfortunately, Carrie was nowhere to be seen.

 _Guess I should have expected that_ , Gumball thought to himself. He was hoping to talk to her, but he figured she must have anticipated that, and took another way home. As for Penny, she wasn't on either. _Probably got picked up by her mom or something_. Only one other person came to mind for him to sit with, but the minute Gumball started to walk, many of the others were all staring at him. Nobody said anything as he walked on, the thought of what happened at the cafeteria still fresh in their minds. Eventually, he found who it was he wanted. He brightened up a bit when he saw his other, full-blooded sibling Anais sitting by herself. Even his ears stood up right. He threw his backpack down beside her and took the spot.

"Hey sis," calling when he plopped a spot. Anais turned to her side when his backpack hit the cushion.

"Gumball," she asked in the most perplexed manner. "Why aren't you sitting with Darwin?" Gumball's smile faded. His little bit of happiness gone and forgotten.

"He's not here." He placed his elbows on his knees and head on his hands. "He made dad come and pull him out."

"Are you serious?"

"What do you think?!" Gumball nearly-yelled at Anais. She pressed herself against the side of the bus, a little terrified by the change in his mood. When Gumball saw how startled she was, he immediately regretted his actions. "I-I'm so sorry Anais. I-I didn't mean to do that." He pressed one of his paws up against his forehead, slowly nodding back in forth, letting out a deep and shameful sigh. "I'm not mad at you; I'm mad at myself." Gumball threw his entire body against the back of the seat, wallowing deep in his own shame. As she pulled herself back to place, Anais thought it would be an understatement to think he was just plain sad.

"Gumball, what's the matter?" He opened his eyes to find her looking so concerned. He was almost unsure if he should tell her, but then he realized that she'd only figure it out for herself given enough time. As young as she was, she was brilliant enough to figure out anything on her own, and he knew it. He decided to just come straight out and be blunt.

"Anais… do you think I'm controlling of Darwin?" Both siblings could feel the gravity seizing around them. Anais couldn't believe he was asking such a serious and dampening question.

"What? Where is this coming from?" He couldn't look her in the eye when he answered.

"Darwin… and Carrie and Sarah too. They all told me I'm a jerk." He sank lower into his seat, his back practically on the part his but had to be. The lower he sank, the more Anais grew concerned.

"Hold up. Darwin actually said that?" He nodded a yes to her, staring up at the white-metal ceiling of the bus.

"Right to my face, in front of our whole class."

"Whoa… Man, that must have been… hard. What did you do?" He continued to be vague in his response.

"It's not what I did, but what's been done" He pulled himself up again to rest his back and butt in their respective places. "He wouldn't talk to me, so I asked Carrie for her assistance, but after talking to Darwin alone, she beat me up, bad." Every time he brought something up, it only made her ask more question than it seemed to answer.

"Was it something Darwin said?" Gumball began thinking about the incident in the hallway. He could feel himself becoming more scared and sad with every passing second. His nerves couldn't hold, and before Anais knew what was going on, she could see tears forming in her brother's eyes.

"She said… I'm the problem *sniffle*." He closed his eyes and began bellowing to keep from full-out wailing on the bus. Anais was surprised how much it was getting to him. "That he's hurt because of me *sniffle*. That's why he's not here." He grabbed the brown cuffs to his sleeves and wiped away his forming tears. When he finally found the strength to look at Anais, she could his eyes swollen and glared, not to mention a little red from his exhaustion of the day. "Darwin's so mad at me, he had dad come get him and take him home. I want to tell him I'm sorry, but what if he doesn't want to listen to me?" He bit down on his lower lip, pressing hard to try and keep himself from crying anymore in front of his little sister. In the back of his mind, he couldn't believe he was three times older than his younger sister, and here he was bawling his eyes out to her like a baby. It was that thought that was trying to get him to stop before it went on. Anais didn't care about that like he did. She just wanted to keep him from making a scene on the bus.

"Whatever she said must really hurt, huh?" Gumball bowed his head and tucked his knees into his body. He held them in by wrapping his arms around his shins.

"Carrie said Darwin would be happier if I was gone."

"Nuh-uh. She didn't?"

"Right to my pulverized face." He tried his hardest to fight the tears. "And maybe she's right."

"Gumball, don't talk like that."

"WHY? It's true, isn't it?" He unwrapped himself and stared back at her from above her own stature. "I might not be as smart as you, but even I can tell when someone dodges something - you still haven't told me if I'm controlling of Darwin."

"Because I don't want you to be hurt!" An awkward silence passed between them. Anais crossed her arms and looked away. "And also because I think we both know that's rhetorical." Gumball thought he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear her say it properly.

"So you admit it then?"

"No, that's not it." Her sympathy was substituted with detached truth. "You're forcing me to tell you what you don't want to hear, but think you should. If I said no, you'd think I'd be lying and still disagree, but of course if I said yes, you'd have a meltdown. Tell me I'm wrong, Gumball? As much as I care and want to help, you're trying to pin me into a corner here." Gumball wasn't sure what he could say. She sounded hurt, and that she had a right to be. He was silent for a short while, trying to process her counter-argument. When he realized what he was dong to her, he changed his attitude to act more thoughtful.

"*Sigh* You're right. I'm sorry." He was ashamed that he was trying to go against his sister. Here she was listening to his problem, and he was here trying to force an insult out of her.

"Gumball, what is it you want me to say exactly?"

"I want to tell Darwin I'm sorry, but I don't know how or what to say. If I knew whatever it was I did to him, maybe it'd be easier." He turned himself towards her, feet up on the seat and looking to her for guidance. "What can I say to make him happy?" Anais didn't respond right away, trying to think of a solution.

"Sounds to me like you need to speak from the heart." Gumball just relaxed his body and grinned at her.

"You sound just like Sarah. But what do I say? What can I tell him that would make him forgive me?" The bus came to a complete stop right outside the Waterson house. Gumball and Anais both grabbed their respective backpacks and began marching off the bus. They continued to talk while getting off and approaching the house.

"Maybe that you were wrong? Maybe that Carrie showed you the error of your ways? That you promise to listen to his concerns?" They both stepped off the bus. Rocky closed the door behind them and drove off. The two kept their pace towards the stairs.

"Well, which one," Gumball asked his little sister.

"Gumball, I really don't know, but whatever it is, it sounds like he's pretty hurt. You can't just formulate some speech all thought out this time. Words do some, and thoughts do more, but actions do the most, Gumball." They reached the door and pushed it open, entering their house and setting their backpacks down in the living room. "Tell him your sorry with what feels right, not sounds right." The notion seemed weird, but Gumball actually understood her meaning, not like with Sarah.

"You think he'd listen? He didn't even want to be near me most of today."

"There's no guarantee, but at least you can say you tried." She turned her head up to the stairs. Gumball followed her motion, feeling a sense of dread sweep over them both. Both the little animals couldn't find the happiness in them to stay positive. "I'll wait downstairs for you," she said looking back at her older brother. "I really hope you two resolve whatever's wrong."

"Me too." Gumball slowly walked up the stairs and left Anais behind. While she watched him ascend, Gumball tried his best to move forward. Gumball couldn't even begin imagining how difficult this would be: Having to tell his best, and deep down his only, true friend how horrible he feels for treating Darwin. Gumball always considered himself to be a good guy, and he knew he took advantage of Darwin from time-to-time. However, he never realized damage of such magnitude would happen before today. His march of shame to the ends of the hall felt like an eternity. The weight of his sins holding him down, only to become heavier as he strutted to the door. Even when he finally made it, he was hesitant to knock. He couldn't help but think that Darwin, the fish who loved him more than anyone in the world, practically idolized him, now probably never wanted to see him again. Gumball wouldn't let his fears stand in the way. If he didn't so something now, Darwin would only grow to be worse, and he wasn't about to let him suffer anymore.

*Knock-knock-knock*. The noise continued through the barren hallway. An eerie sensation that made Gumball's fur stand up straight. He took a half-second to see if he'd get a response from the other side. No one answered, and he tried to break the unsettling ice. "Hey Darwin, its Gumball." His voice unsteady and frail, he tried hard to push on, holding back his sorrow the best he could. "You don't have to speak if you don't want. But… I-I need you to, to just… listen. Please?" He held his paws up close to his chest, in a manner that made it look like he was trying to beg. His worries so great that even his instincts were kicking in. "I just… I want to say something, and then… I'll go if you wish." He pulled his back straight and took a sharp, deep inhale through his nostrils trying to cam his nerves. It didn't help with his fear, but he did find some residual strength within him. Enough to continue as steady as possible.

"I get it, okay? I figured out what's wrong." Gumball tried his hardest to be concerned. He didn't know the full scope of the issue, but he had a good idea what to say. "It took me longer than I wish, and Carrie and Sarah had to help me get it, but I think I know what's going on." His spine couldn't hold him forever, and with it, he slouched forward and hit his head against the bedroom door. "I'm sorry Darwin. I'm so, so, terribly sorry. You've been avoiding me because I haven't treated you well, is that right?" He didn't wait for a response, continuing on. "I haven't been the nicest to you, and that's why you're afraid of me." Under all his angst and slouched posture, tears were beginning to form in his eyes. He could feel his breath tightening up. The thought of having to continue- he knew the rest would be about him, about his mistakes. Gumball knew he had to swallow his pride. He had to suck it up and hurt himself to help Darwin. "There aren't… *sniffle* there aren't words enough to tell you… the misery I feel. You're my best friend, and sibling too, and I'm sorry." His bellowing began like back on the bus. He pulled his head up, pressing his paws against the door as he faced it with trial. "Sorry that I never tell you enough how grateful I am to have you in my life. You have every right to hate and avoid me: I've used you and pushed you around." He paused, unsure if he could go on. The more he talked, the more disgusted he became with himself. He felt like wanting to do exactly as Carrie told him: to just find a hole, wallow, and die. Against all his anguish, he refused to stop. In the name of Darwin, he would suffer his own self-inflicted misery. "It's like… I've been holding you back, like you're still my: sideki-hi-hiiiick." His strength exhausted, his knees fell to the floor. He closed his eyes shut and let his tears stream down his cheeks. He couldn't take the pain standing on his own two feet. "I'M ASHAAAAAAAAAAAMED-AH-HA-HA-HAAAA." His paws now covered his eyes, truly repulsed with the cold, hard truth. "I wish there was a way *sniffle* I could make this up to you *sniffle*, and not just today, but anything before. Anything that caused all this." He pulled his paws away, showing his eyes bigger than anything ever seen before. On his knees, to the ground, crying for forgiveness. "I know there's nothing I can do to undo the pain I caused…" He threw his arms out, hugging the door with what strength he could muster. "But it doesn't mean I'm not willing to try! I don't want us to not be friends anymore, Darwin. I value our friendship more than anything in the world, and I'm sorry! *sniffle* I haven't been the best friend… you've been for me." Gumball took a moment of silence, reflecting on himself and his ways. Every word felt like a lash on his self-esteem. He no longer found any pride in himself as he hung there in silence. If Darwin didn't accept his apology, he knew this would be his future without him: constant, nonredeemable shame. "If you're willing to: give me a second chance", he started back up, still not looking at the door, "I want to help make things right" he tried his hardest to get back up, taking a step back at the door. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes… to try and make you happy again!" He wiped away his tears, trying his best to hold a smile. Hope was the only thing that gave him his strength. "I know it takes more than me saying how bad I feel to make this up. That's why I hope you'll give me the chance to show you. What do you say?"

All he wanted was for Darwin to say something, let him know he listened. But as Gumball stood there, arms spread waiting for his pal, no words came. It started to make him worry more.

"Darwin?" He called out, but still no answer. He tried again. "Darwin, I'm pouring my soul out to you; I'm o my hands and knees, strickin' with grief and anguish here! Do you just want to hear me suffer without you?" He still heard nothing from the other side of the white door.

"Darwin, please, at least tell me you want me to go or something? You know I can't stand the silent treatment!" Still no answer. Gumball was beginning to grow serious annoyed, even reaching for the door handle. "Darwin, say something! Anything!" He twisted the knob expecting it to be locked. Amazingly, he forced his way in to find it wasn't. He was surprised to suddenly be in his room. He was expecting Darwin to pounce or kick him out, but he wasn't even awake! When Gumball turned his head to the bed, he could see the goldfish curled up under his own sheets.

"What-the-what?" calling out his catchphrase. He stood up on his own two legs again and marched over to the bed with Darwin's back turned on him. "You were asleep this whole time?!" He grabbed for the blanket and ripped it off the bed. When he noticed it was just a basketball and a pillow, he was even more shocked.

"What?! Oh COME ON! I just gave that whole entire speech and he wasn't even here!?" He folded his arms over his chest and looked to the ceiling with spite. It took a few seconds for his neurons to click, but his anger suddenly became replaced with fear. "Wait a minute. Darwin's not here?" His eyes dilated back and his ears dropped down. "AHHHHHHHHHH! DAD! ANAIIIIS!" he called from the bedroom. Instantaneously, the two rabbits appeared out from the archway and into the room.

Anais panicked "Gumball! What's wrong?" Gumball didn't waste time.

"Dad, where's Darwin?!"

"What do you mean where's Darwin? He's right-" His finger landed over the bed to find the same thing his son had. "DARWIN'S NOT HERE?" The boys started screaming in unison, with Richard taking the stage first. AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"ENOUGH!" Anais threw her hands between them. "Let's just calm down-" Gumball grabbed hold of her little body, raising her to eye level with his.

"CALM DOWN? DARWIN'S MISSING AND YOU WANT US TO CALM DOWN?!" He began shaking her violently, until she slapped him across his cheek.

*Slap* Gumball, keep it together!" He began whimper and tearing up again from both the hit and Darwin's absence. Still, he kept quiet when she fell to the floor. "Alright. Darwin's not here, and that's bad, but…" She stopped in mid sentence when she noticed a clue. Behind Gumball, their bedroom window was wide open. The white curtains fluttering in the wind, following a cool and gentle breeze. She stepped past the blue cat towards the window. Soon as the others saw where she was walking, they took notice of the open frame themselves. "Was this window always open?"

Richard interrupted "No, it was closed when I brought Darwin up." Then, he thought the unthinkable. "Oh my gosh! Do you think he ran away?!" Anais could tell he had that fearful look in his eye, like the kind Nicole gave him when she was mad about him.

"Dad, Darwin might be upset for whatever he has against Gumball, but I don't think he'd high tail it out of here." Gumball budged in.

"Ha-how do you k-kn-kn-kn-know?" He was fighting to hold back his tears.

"Darwin's mad, but he's not empty-headed, unlike some people in this house." She walked towards the closet located where the fourth wall usually was, opening it to search. "Look," she called out to the two insultees. Gumball and Richard both approached the closet and looked over Anais to the floor. "Darwin's spare pair of shoes are still here." She closed it shut.

Suddenly, another door open with the same characters in the same positions before. A bright white light illuminated over them, followed by a cool, frosty breeze.

"And it doesn't look like any of the food is missing neither," Anais followed up. She closed it shut and walked past the two towards a drawer in the lower corner of the kitchen row. "It's highly doubtful, but…" Gumball and Richard watched her open it and dig through for whatever she was looking for. When pulled her head and little arms out, she held a mahogany box with a gold-embellished lock on it. She reached into the pocket of her maroon skirt for the key.

"Hey, what's that?" Richard asked his youngest daughter.

"Mom's rainy day fund," Anais explained.

"And that is?" asked Gumball.

"Emergency cash in case anything goes wrong." She pulled out a yellow key and slid it in. Richard was shocked more than Gumball.

"Wait a second. Why didn't I know about this?" Gumball followed.

"And why do YOU have a key and not us?"

"Because mom doesn't trust you guys, and I have a key because she knows that if she ever lost hers or got in trouble, I'm the most responsible and trustworthy enough to not go stealing from the box and buy food or games with it." A clink sound followed her ending statement.

"Fair enough," Gumball and Richard both said in unison again. Anais slowly opened the box to inspect it carefully. The guys wanted to sneak a peek at how much was in there, but Anais knew they'd try to look and (literally) buried her big head into the box so they couldn't see. After a few seconds, she came out and closed it shut.

"It doesn't look like anything is missing." She re-locked the box and buried it away in the drawer again. "That means that if Darwin ran away, he didn't take any clothes, food, or cash with him, so it's highly unlikely that he did."

"Hooooe-what a relief!" Gumball wiped his forehead of any sweat and fear.

"Hang on second," Richard intervened. "Darwin shouldn't be outside right now. The poor guy's sick." Gumball and Anais both gave him a look that just barked "Really?" in such fathomable sarcasm. Gumball came out with the truth.

"Darwin's not actually sick dad, he lied to get away from me." Richard's fatherly instinct immediately kicked in. He stared down at gumball with stern, fatherly eyes.

"Oh, is that so?" Gumball's ears fell back down at seeing him so upset. Gumball's also frowned very depressingly. "What did you do to cause him to just: take off? Are you the reason why he broke his fishbowl this morning?" Richard too folded his arms, awaiting a response.

"Dad, I actually don't know," he tried explaining. "He wasn't acting right and I wanted to help, but he wouldn't let me. I was just upstairs trying to tell him how sorry I was."

"To an empty bedroom?"

"I didn't know he wasn't in there!"

"Guys, FOCUS." Anais called out their attentions. "Darwin's missing, and we have to find him so Gumball can apologize." Gumball chimed in.

"Maybe he just: went to the park to go blow off some steam. O-or what if he's at the mall, just trying to stay away from me?"

"It's possible," Anais said to herself, "but I don't know. From the way you made it sound on the bus Darwin's really volatile right now. He could be a potential danger to others; it's passive-aggressiveness. I think we should try to figure out where he is ASAP!"

"Good idea," Richard cried out.

* * *

"But where do we even begin to look?" A scene change occurs with Gumball's voice narrating over a picture. It showed the interior of a dark, spooky wooden mansion, with cobwebs and insects all around. "He could be anywhere in Elmore, maybe even beyond!" the scene stayed the same as voices switched to Anais's.

"I think what's best is to retrace everything that happened with Darwin that you know of from today leading up to his disappearance. I got a bad feeling there's more to this than we think we know."

* * *

 **And there's the kicker! 'Course this chapter probably didn't come as a shock to a great deal of you guys and gals. I'm sure many saw this coming from miles away, but again, it's meant to be canon, so expectancy is predictable alot of times. So, there you have it: Darwin's gone, Gumball is sorry, and the whole family is worried now (minor spoiler - Nicole's joining in on later chapters!) I'm not sure when my next posting will be, but we all know how life can be, right? Just got alot on my plate right now. Until next time.**


	13. The Discoveries

**Hey readers, writers, guys, gals and everything in between, it is with joy that I finally am posting my latest chapter. I know that for those who follow me or my story, I've been off the FF grid for a longer time than normal and I would like to extend my deepest regrets. To keep it simple, I experienced technical difficulties with this story in the summer, and this semester has been hectically busy, but I never forgot this story and plan on finishing it at some point! Although I do know my story is kind of irrelevant now with all the latest episodes that have come out, but many of you insist I keep this going and so I will. Enjoy everyone! :)**

 **Fair word of warning: There is unnecessary filler here put in for story building and emotional purposes. I believe it pieces things together (for better or worse), even if not that relevant.**

* * *

Pretty obvious to say that the interior was Carrie's manor. Who else would be qualified to reside in such a dim and spooky estate? The spiders crawling around every corner of the ceiling. The smell of dust and possibly rotting animal carcasses lingered through. The smell was intense, so much so that the second Darwin opened the door from the other side, he didn't even have to open it halfway before trying to gag.

"Oh jeez," he said while trying to hold back his gag reflex. "Does Carrie even know air fresheners exist?" Entering the house suddenly became the last thing he wanted. But, he didn't see the point of waiting outside either. He faced away from the house, took a few steps down the white porch stairs, inhaled a deep, deep breath, and barged in. Still holding his breath, he closed the door behind him. He then dropped his green backpack on the ground and proceeded to run to where the windows were in the front lower level of the house. To his left was the living room, ironic enough, and the right was the dining room. He ran into both, throwing the curtains off to the side, and opened the windows in hopes the smell and dust would leave soon enough.

He first started with the dining hall on his right. Every piece of furniture was made of wood. The floor, just like the living room and grand central, had ancient, rich looking wooden floors that put the Waterson house to shame. They were littered in a blanket of dust. In fact, Darwin didn't notice it, but his footsteps made imprints on the floor, showing ovals all over his running trail. There were two corner cabinets parallel from each other, and both of them parallel to the windows in the front of the house. They were a darker brown to the floor, though that could have been because of the dust. The cabinets looked Gothic, a plate of glass in the door to show china glassware inside: white plates with deep red roses in the center, some tea cups with embellished green around the handles and rims, plus some different sized bowls and a tea set matching the floral theme. Darwin paid no attention however. He only noticed the table in the center. It was mahogany and had eight matching chairs, six to the sides and one at each end. It had a white cloth draped over that covered only the central half and exposing the two-fourths on each side. Apart from an antique set of salt and pepper shakers and a glass vase in the center, nothing else fancy to it.

When he was finished, he moved on to the living room. The space was huge compared to the dining room. It looked like it was as big as the grand foyer Darwin first entered through. In the center was a grey sofa that looked relatively new actually. Made with grey fabric and no legs, but just drenched in dust like the floor. Across from it and paralleled to the walkway in was a grand fireplace with white limestone and the main square body standing about twice as tall as Darwin. White limestone also protruded out the wall above the fireplace where the chimney was. A simple wood table stood up between the two, and a large area rug bearing art nouveau waves and tidal patterns, with blue as thick and full as the ocean itself. These were only the highlights that grabbed Darwin's attention however, still rushing to get the stench of possible decay and dust out of the house ASAP. In the background behind him were two wooden dressers, one next to the walkway into the living room and the other on the opposite sided wall across from the window facing the front of the house. There were various little trinkets and knickknacks on them, like a glass figurine set and such.

When Darwin finally got the second window opened, he expelled what was left of his breath and started inhaling up along the window. Her was panting hard with each sharp breath he took and glad it was over. When he finally felt safe, he got off the window and wondered back into the main area where he first entered. The air was still muggy and dusty, especially where the dust was picked up and carried off into the air by Darwin's running, but at least the raunchy death-smelling stench was more tolerable now. At the end of the hall where the door first was, there was a grand central staircase that split into two-halves left and right about midway up the second level. The walls that separated the dining and living room from the main walk-in area had two separate half circle tables propped up to them. The one on Darwin's right, on the other side of the house's dining room, had a set of glass miniatures too far away to make anything of. On the left table, Darwin noticed it had nothing on it, but hanging above was an old mirror far too old for him to guess it's age. Apart from this, there was nothing more than a grandfather clock to the side of it, it's pendulum swinging back and forth.

This was not his first time being in Carrie's house, but it was the first he closely observed it. The luscious space, the ancient décor and furniture.

"Once you get rid of the smell and dust, this place actually looks pretty nice," Darwin said to himself. His voice echoed down all the hallways and doors around him. Suddenly, a noise came out of nowhere. _Whoosh!_ It was coming from the mirror. Darwin was nervous to turn around, but he was even more scared what would happen if he didn't. When he did, he noticed something peculiar. The mirror was smoking from the inside of the glass. A hue of green glowed all around it from within. He gasped in silent ever so lightly. "One of Carrie's relatives must be behind there." He remembered exactly what she had told him: to not go near the glass. He was going to take a step back, but then, a pair of green eyes opened on the mirror. Darwin panicked.

"AH", screaming not even a second. His eyes wide open from the shock as the luminescent eyes starred down at him. For a little while, nothing was happening. Darwin was scared, but he thought moving would only make things worse. He stood completely still, not moving a muscle or making a squeal. The eyes starred at him for a while longer, then, they squinted at him. Darwin gulped at the slight change, afraid of whatever was coming. But then, they closed completely and vanished. All there was now in the mirror was the smoke and green glow. Darwin's eyes did not change, but he did smile weakly at seeing the malevolent being gone. He was began shaking so hard that his own leg bones were rattling, and he didn't even notice. He took a deep breath and regained his posture.

"Well… Now I see why Carrie didn't-"

"BRAAAW-AAAAAAAA~" The green eyes took on the form of a spirit in transparent black robing. His face cracked and crumbled all over like a desert floor, and the green from his eyes glowed through the seams. His arms were arched and stretched far, all the way to Darwin's place near the center of the house.

"DA-AHHHHHHH!" Darwin tripped and fell backwards on the floor. He kicked and pushed himself as hard and fast as his legs could to avoid the ghost's grasp. Those black and green hands ready to strike, and they came crashing down with such speed and force. Darwin only narrowly missed it, but he kept on forcing his feet against the wood until he hit the other side of the room. The dark figure looked up from where he struck, eyeing Darwin from across. He looked furious, and Darwin was scared out of his mind. His heart beating even faster than when he woke up this morning, unable to comprehend what he has just seen. The ghost created a sound that could only be described as an eerie screeching and grumble combined.

"er-egh-ah-hhhhhhhh" It retreated slowly back into the mirror while continuing to make the creepy noise. Darwin remained completely still and in place until the creature disappeared for good. By now, its torso and arms were melding back into the glass. It never took its green eyes off of Darwin, and when the thing's head finally entered the mirror, the eyes still remained for a short amount of time. After a few seconds, it squinted one more time, then closed itself for good. Slowly, the mirror returned back to an ordinary mirror. The smoke fading, the green colored background lightening. It was not long until it was finally gone, and Darwin could see his own, paralyzed self in the reflection from afar.

The fish was speechless, incapable of words or movement. He tucked his legs into the front of his body and wrapped himself into a ball, trying to keep his sanity intact. He quickly glanced around the wall beside him, making sure there was no other glass near him. The grandfather clock was there, but it was several feet away from his right. Just to be safe though, he quickly kicked himself over to the right corner of the foyer where the door was and got back into position. He stayed there on the ground shaking and traumatized. He couldn't even find the energy to moan or cry. It was like the ghost took even his ability to react to fear from him. He survived on pure instinct, or so it felt like it.

He stayed that way for a while. The clock in the room showed that about five minutes had passed since then. Darwin had finally ceased his shaking, but that face of his hadn't changed at all. The only difference was his eyes, back to their normal size and much softer looking. Darwin's gaze was stuck on the mirror. He didn't want to move until he was sure that… whatever that was, was no longer going to appear. With the time having passed and nothing occurring, He finally relaxed some.

"It must be gone now." He unwound his legs and stood back up. "Guess I learned my lesson." He laughed very, very anxiously. He was almost beginning to regret ever coming to Carrie's place, but this was where the spell was meant to happen. He had to be here if he wanted this done. Tip-toeing to his green backpack on the floor, Darwin picked it up and quickly ran into the living room, past the mirror and hoping nothing would happen. The way was cleared, and Darwin could finally breathe easy now. "On the plus side, seems the living room finally cleared up some." He pulled himself up and walked over to the window, smiling happily. He unzipped his green backpack and fished through for some items of interest. He pulled out four things: The first was a white flower, specifically, a lily flower. It's petal a lush white and its stem cleanly cut. No signs of dirt or soil anywhere on it. He gently placed it in the center of the window where the sun was, and it made him happy to see some life in the room, even if it wasn't much. Next was the pepper shaker that Richard gave him, placing it to the right of the flower. Then came a box of red candles, the long ones like at dinner tables. He placed it on the left side. Finally was the most critical thing he had on him: a zip-locked bag with blue and pink furs, which he placed in front of the flower between the other two items.

"This was everything Carrie asked of me to bring" he said to himself, admiring the collection. He couldn't believe how close he was to achieving his solution, and no thoughts or worries came to him about it. "Now the only thing to do is wait for Carrie to arrive, then we can get this show on the road!" He dropped his bag next to the couch took a seat. He looked over his shoulder at the clock in the other room. It read 1:00 p.m.. "I guess Carrie's not going to get out for another couple of hours". Darwin began thinking of how he could pass the time. "Well… I did promise Carrie that I would rethink this." He reached down into his backpack and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. "Guess now is as good a time as any, seeing how I was in a rush to leave the house before Gumball and Anais get home." He began writing and doodling. "Even if they realize I'm gone, there's no way they could pin me to Carrie's place OR know what I'm doing. Assuming she keeps her word about not telling Gumball anything, I didn't say anything that could give me away. Still though, I'm counting on you Carrie, so please hurry when you can."

The grandfather clock showed that it was 1:30. Darwin was still in the process of writing something on his paper. When he stopped for a second, he was knocking the eraser portion against his chin and faced the ceiling. "Hmmmm… What benefit is there to having whiskers?" He started thinking about if there was anytime they ever came in handy. "I can't think of a time they have ever actually helped anyone. Could it be that they're a visceral part of the body? No, that wouldn't make sense; something like that would just be gotten rid of over time in their genes… right?" Out of nowhere, a flash sound was heard.

*PHEW* Darwin knew just what the sound was, and it was coming from the grand foyer behind him. "Carrie!" He tossed his pencil on the couch, but kept the paper with him as he ran into the room. He was so ecstatic to see Carrie that he didn't even care about the mirror or what happened. He was like a dog waiting for his master to come home already. When he saw her floating in the air, she turned her shoulder over to the left to focus. She was blank at first, but then she became a little brought down at seeing him here. She had the illusion of hoping he wouldn't show up and that would be a sign of his mind change. She should have known better than to be that optimistic, at least that was what she told herself.

"Darwin. You're here."

"Well of course! I can't believe you made it back already! I thought you would still be in school for a couple more hours."

"So did I, but we got an early release. It's not really important why though, just unusual is all." She noticed Darwin eyeing the folder in her hand, and the surprise he showed while pointing.

"Is that… what I think it is?" Carrie looked down at the folder, almost hesitant to hand it over, but not enough in reality.

"Yeah… it is." She held it out for him to grab. "Here." She didn't sound or feel pleased at giving up the documents. Inside her was an internal conflict of all kinds of emotions. More than anything, she wished that Darwin wouldn't go through with the procedure. She was well aware of what she told Gumball, like she wanted to help him, marking that the fish would be different the next time he was seen, but that was just talk in the heat of the moment and ensued by her distaste of his attitude. The truth was: she was scared. Carrie was scared, not only for Darwin's mental and physical health, but the Waterson family too. She couldn't stop thinking about all the what _if's_ that came to her mind.

 _What if Darwin becomes a monster? What if this makes things worse for Darwin and his family? What if Darwin despises me for following through with this and not talking him out?_ She could not find anything that gave her hope.

"I can't believe you did it!" Darwin latched hold of the folder, hugging it in his arms. "Oh thank you Carrie! Thank you-thank you-thank you! You don't know how much this changes everything!" Meanwhile, Darwin seemed all the more eager, like he couldn't wait for everything to happen. But, that was why Carrie got the file: Because if there was even a remote chance that Darwin would rethink all this, then it would be worth the effort and risk. Just hearing him say that it changes everything made her smile, but Darwin didn't see it amidst his joy of the folder. Unknowns to Darwin, the paper in his hand had fallen to the ground, and when Carrie saw it, she picked it up for observation.

"What is this," Carrie asked him. Darwin turned around to see her holding his paper from earlier.

"Oh that? Blblblb, it's nothing important now that I have this," he said, holding the folder out to present. Carrie was still looking at the list.

She told him in a very concerning manner "Nothing important? This looks like some kind of pros and cons sheets of you having Gumball's DNA." When she held it out for Darwin [and the audience] to see, that was exactly it.

"And Anais's too." That one surprised her even more.

"What?"

"Anais. I have a sample of her fur too." Darwin quickly ran into the living room, placing the folder up on the counter where the mirror was, to gather the supplies and returned to her with them all in his arms. "I got all the supplies you asked me to bring, in addition to a sample of Anais's fur along with Gumball's from their beds. Thank goodness it's shedding season for those two, right?" Darwin was completely unfazed, even smiling in anticipation. Carrie was only more worried.

"You want to cross your genes with Anais's too?"

"Why not? The way I see it, I'll be the best of both worlds, so the whole gang will only love me more!" He placed the supplies on the ground and went back to retrieve the file. "Of course, that is only assuming I don't find what it is I hope not to find in here for that matter." Carrie was quick to ask.

"So now that you do have your record, what is in there that was so important to you?" Darwin studied the folder for a couple of seconds.

"How about I show you when I find it?" He stretched his fin all the way up and slowly lowered it into the sleeve of the folder. Carrie was on edge about what he was planning to look for in the document. Before he could touch it, he suddenly stopped. "Wait!"

"What?!" Darwin took his focus away and looked up at Carrie.

"Before I open this… I, uhm… I wanted to… to-say something first." Carrie became a little annoyed by the sudden anticlimactics.

"Okay, fine. What is it?" She was expecting him to speak up right away, but he just stayed silent for a while, like he was struggling to speak up. The silence was a bit unusual to them both.

"Well, I… I wanted to say… I mean…" Darwin wrapped his free fin around his body and grabbed hold of the shoulder that had the file in his clutches. He couldn't look her in the eyes, when he smiled and said, in the sweetest, most considering way "… Thanks." He forced himself to face her and looked her in those eyes high above his own. He tried as hard as he could to avoid blushing in front of her. "Thanks for… for everything."

Carrie almost froze in place. She immediately found herself paralyzed for just a quick second, but in that, her face almost lit up at hearing the compliment. "Oh." She looked away from Darwin, trying her best to not show her feelings, but she was already smiling after it happened. "Well, I mean, it… it was nothing really." She too was trying to prevent herself from blushing if at all possible, but hearing her downplay the compliment made Darwin feel bad.

"Hey, I'm serious," he pleaded to her, setting the file down on the ground. "I really do want to thank you for, well, everything." The more he went on, the more intense Carrie's pride began to make her smile. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be here. I mean: you stood by my side and offered to listen and help me with my problem, even when I shooed you off; you helped me be sick to get out of school early; you even risked getting caught by Principal Brown to get my record for me just because I asked! You've gone above and beyond anything I ever should have asked you for, and this whole time, I never once showed you my gratitude." Carrie tried all she could to not smile too large, but it was hard after being praised by Darwin just now. She felt completely ensued in happiness and admiration, not to mention that latent attraction she had buried deep inside her.

"Well… hey, what was I supposed to do?" She finally found the courage to face him like he did. "It's not like I could just leave you alone to suffer in agony, right?"

"Still though, you didn't have to do all that I asked, but you did, and I wanted you to know that I really, eh-hem, truly appreciate it" Darwin became too infatuated and was blushing by now. As it turned out, the same happened to Carrie, but at least Darwin had the luxury of having orange scales that masked the redness some. Carrie was a white ghost and her blushing was extremely apparent, but that only made Darwin gush even more. They both felt like fools at the moments, completely swept up in their own feelings for each other. Darwin coughed a little to try and bring the mood down, hoping it would undo the red in their faces. "I, eh-hem, I wish there was, something I could do to, repay you for all your kindness, but, well… I know that if… I-tried-to-hug-you-I'd, I would just… fall through sadly."

The sad thing was, it was completely true. Carrie could only pick up and feel small objects and parts to things. The larger an object's mass, the more energy it took for her to prevent it from passing through. Small items like writing utensils on her hands were fine, but an entire body was too much. It would be years before she grew enough and her capacity increased for such an action to occur. However, Carrie could think of another way. In the deepest parts of her hidden desires, her most aching cries for compassion, she always wished for a repeat of that special Halloween night. To bend forward and kiss him, just as he did in a haunted house similar to her own. That kiss was the first one anyone had ever done that showed her any kind of care in her entire existence after all, and it was what made her fall for him. It did worry her to even try something so bold. She was scared to try it without him seeing it coming, even if he did that to her, she was not that brave. But, he did say he wanted to thank her, and as terrified and awkward she both felt and looked, she tried her best to speak up.

"Well," Carrie spoke out timid and quiet. It was barely loud enough to make Darwin look at her again. "I mean…" She didn't know if she could say it. She could feel herself being torn apart inside by all the mixed emotions of fear and joy and terror and even pain. Darwin was curious what she was going to say, completely oblivious to her interior struggle. Finally, she was coming out with it. "We could-"

*DINNNG-DINNNG-DINNNG-DONNNNNNG*. The sound of bells busted through the entire house, loudest in the middle room the two were in. They both looked over in the direction of the noise, knowing it was the sound of her grandfather clock. *DINNNG DINNNG DINNNG DONNNNNNG* Carrie couldn't even fathom the amount of disgust brewing inside her for that stupid clock stopping her mid-sentence. *DONNNNNNNNNG. DONNNNNNNNNG.*

"It's two o-clock!" The freight in Darwin's voice caught back Carrie's attention. He stared back at her. "Gumball and Anais have probably made it home by now. If the whole school was released, then they know I'm missing by now." He pulled the folder back up to his waist and looked down at it. "It won't be long before they start panicking. "Even if they figure this out or not, this would still be the first place they'd think to look, since Gumball knows you spoke to me." He directed his attention back to Carrie. "You didn't tell Gumball or anyone else what we're doing, right?" The fact that he didn't even care what she was going to say brought Carrie down, and literally too, descending to eye-level with him.

"No," She said, depressed and disappointed. Darwin could see how upset she was, but had one more thing to say first.

"Then I guess this is it." He held up the folder for her to see. "Before I open this, what was it you were going to say? We could…?"

"Nothing. I-It doesn't' matter." Carrie decided not to say anything, seeing how Darwin was too concerned about the folder to really care what she thought.

"Well… okay then." His focus was on the file now. "Let's see if I find what I'm looking for then." Just like before, he slowly descended his fin to the sleeve, Carrie was on edge, but not as much as before, now feeling let down some. As soon as Darwin's fin touched the paper, he quickly ripped it open just like a Band-Aid. He studied the document, scanning it at different intervals of speed. Carrie could only see the movement of his eyes as he moved through. A few seconds later and nothing. Darwin was just humming 'hmm' and 'uh-hum' over and over. After five seconds, he flipped the page and studied it like the last one. The longer he went on, the more suspense Carrie became. She found herself so on edge that she had forgotten all about the clock-ignorance incident.

Four pages had passed and still nothing at first. Carrie almost thought that whatever was in there, maybe Darwin wouldn't find it at all. She had never considered that before, but then if that were true, Darwin would rely on the back-up sheet he made, and there were more pros than cons by what she saw. Then, a gasp. Darwin stood still as a board. Carrie became curious almost instantaneously.

"What?! What did you find?"

"I… I don't believe it!" Carrie leaned forward some, when Darwin immediately turned the file around for her to see. "Look at this!" What she found… was his report card from last semester. "I got a C- in gym! What? Does Coach think I'm unfit or something?" Carrie's look went from worried to disappointed in a heartbeat. Darwin turned the folder back around to look at it for himself. "I'm one of the best runners and THEE best swimmer in school – how could I get a C-?!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS," Carrie screamed at Darwin, who then forgot all about the grade. "Is that REALLY what you wanted to see? Your grades?!" Darwin realized his mistake.

"Oh no, no – not at all! I-it was just something I noticed, that's all." He smiled with every bit of fear showing in him.

"Well did you at least find what you were looking for," Carrie asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Actually, no, I didn't." He flipped through the pages. "I looked over each page of the documents, but I couldn't seem to find- Oh wait, here it is!" He grabbed a firm hold of the folder. "I must have skipped this one by mistake or something. What are the odds?" He was happy to have found the where he thought the info would be.

"You sure?"

"Looks like it," He assured her merrily while examining the sheet, "this page has my profile on here. I'm sure what I'm looking for has to beee…" Darwin trailed off and became silent. His smile turning into a grin, and his pupils dilating back. Carrie realized that whatever he was looking for, it couldn't have been good news. She wanted to wait for him to respond, but nothing was coming out of him. It worried her.

"Darwin?" There was no answer. "Darwin, are you there?" She started to approach him, and in the corners of his eyes, she saw tears being formed. That was when she knew it wasn't going to end well. "D-Darwin? What-What's wrong?" She came up right alongside him, but paid no attention to the contents. Her focus was purely on Darwin. She could see his lower lip begin to quiver and the tears becoming larger. His pupils were returning to normal from the swelling of his emotions. Carrie wasn't sure what to say or do, but she figured she would just let whatever happen, happen; the thought of intervening midway through might only make things worse.

"I… I… I knew it." Those were the only words to come from his mouth. Carrie remained quiet. He released the grip of the folder and let it fall to his side in one of his fins. He starred off into space while he continued to talk in verbatim. "I knew it… I… I was right." He fell to his knees and Carrie backed away. "Why?... Why did I have to be right?" His speech became more and more engulfed in sorrow. His eyes were swollen, but the tears he had remained cradled inside.

"Darwin, are-are you okay?" Carrie tried t approach him slowly, but before she could get close, he suddenly bursted, raising his arms up and throwing them down in a haste. The file in his hand let go, and the papers inside went flying all around the room.

"WHY DID I HAVE TO BE RIGHT?!" Darwin clasped his fins over his eyes and began to cry in front of Carrie. He whined and bawled without even thinking about Carrie watching from behind him.

"Darwin! What's wrong? Why are you upset?" The papers continued to fly all around the room. Carrie must have thought that whatever Darwin saw, it had to do with him and the pet issue. She looked around in the tornado of falling papers. She spotted the one with Darwin's picture on the front, the profile page that Darwin mentioned. She quickly grabbed hold of it in mid-air before it hit the ground.

She was beginning to look over it when Darwin wailed "You see it, don't you?" He continued to cry, but more silently than at first. When Carrie browsed it over, she thought that she had found what Darwin was talking about. In the section labeled 'Relatives', there was a box named 'Title', and in it were multiple options: Daughter, Son, Niece, Nephew, Cousin, and Other. On it, Darwin was circled in 'Other', and following it was an underscored line that listed him as 'Pet Goldfish'. The sight… It left Carrie speechless too, because she knew now why he wanted the file. When she looked up, all she saw was a hunched over fish crying in pain and agony. Carrie had no idea what to say; there was nothing she could think of in the moment to counter the paper. Through his cries, Darwin spoke up.

"I guess… *sniffle* I guess it… it shouldn't surprise me." Darwin continued to sniffle, wiping the running tears and snot that was dribbling down his face, knowing it was better that Carrie couldn't see him. "I *sniffle I just- I thought, maybe, just maybe *sniffle*…" His pouting was beginning to interrupt with his speech. "I thought… I wanted to believe that *sniffle* that I really was their child." He froze up for about three seconds, trying to gather the courage to continue on. "I thought *sniffle* I thought that, whatever I was… it would be official, in the *sniffle* the school records." Darwin let out a whimpering whine that echoed all though the house. Carrie could tell he was in pain. She was experiencing the same deja vu now that she felt at the pool, that his sadness was so strong, she too could feel it in a non-empathetic way. "I should have known….. It was stupid of me to even think there was a chance of it being true." Carrie had to stop this.

"Darwin, no. This, it… it doesn't change anything. It's just-"

"NO, SHUT UP!" He shouted at her as loud as he could, turning to face her with all the pain and gut-wrenching emotion he had coming out of him. His shout completely stunned her and she fell to the wooden floors. She couldn't believe that he yelled at her, but she didn't know. She had no idea the anger he felt after hearing the word 'anything' come from her lips. He gritted his teeth at her, standing up and walking over to her. Carrie could only feel fear as he approached her, like he was going to try and hurt her. She couldn't face him and turned away as he approached her, scared what he was going to do. Without knowing it, she felt him take the paper she had out of her metaphysical hands. When he did, she looked up at him, still trembling in fear. "Look at it! It says clearly what I am to the school and my family!" He shoved it near her face for a better look. "It says that I AM a PET FISH – A PET!" He pulled it away and let the anger recede. He collapsed on his knees to the floor right in front of Carrie and bowed his head so she couldn't see him. All she heard then as him crying, watching the tears fall to the floor. She pulled herself up some, but still remained lying on the ground. "Everything I thought was true after all. *sniffle* I really am just their pet… A glorified pet who can't ever be a child."

"Darwin." Carrie wanted to continue, but she wanted to make sure he wouldn't burst out at her again like before. She didn't know what she could say to calm him down. She wanted more than anything to make him stop. It was too depressing to her to see him so destroyed. She could tell that he needed comfort, and though she was incapable of giving him a real hug, she did the next best thing, and just held her arms out and around his head.

He could feel her trying to hug him. His crying and whining had stopped. It wasn't only the shock factor, but the fact that her spirit was so cold that it snapped him out of his emotion. Carrie faked placing her head on the side of his.

"C…Carrie?" Darwin could not find words, still too surprised to find her like this.

"Please," she said quietly. A calm, soothing silent filled the foyer. Carrie tried her best not to get so close that she would possess him, and Darwin was too cold and surprised to say anything. "Don't do this. Please don't." Darwin continued to remain silent. "I'm sorry that you had to see that, but you can't let all these thoughts make you change who you are. I know you think that doing this will make you their son, but to me, it will only distance you more. If anything horrible happened to you… I could never forgive myself." Darwin did not see it, but he could hear Carrie crying next to him. He could hear her whimpering between her words, sniffling like him. "I want you to be happy… and I would do anything to make sure of that… but not at the price of your life *sniffle*". Hearing her was enough to make him tear up too. She backed off and floated a foot away from him. Before he could raise his head up, she wiped away any remaining tears from her eyes.

"Then I'm sorry too…" He raised his head up and faced her, tears swollen and everything. "I don't want you blaming yourself if something goes wrong." He wiped away his tears. "But I choose to do this because I'm tired. I'm tired of being tied to this stupid label." He pointed to the paper, then let his arm fall back like it was tired. "Everyone else and I can act like I am a person all they want… but I don't think they see me as that for real, all because of how I was born, and this document just proves it." Darwin got up off the floor and stood up to face Carrie at eye level. He picked up the profile document along with all the other papers in the room. "The only way to change how I'm seen is by changing my identity, whether I like it or not."

As he went on to pick up the debris, Carrie simply asked "So that's it? You want to risk your life and cross your DNA with Gumball and Anais so that you and everyone else can forget your origins?" When Darwin piled in the last found sheet, he turned around to answer her.

"If that's what it takes to be their son and a real kid, then yes. All I want is to just be treated the same as everybody else, and if that means having to change what I am, to be more related to my family and thereby a person, then so be it." He walked over to where the supplies were, dropped the folder on top, and picked everything up, proceeding towards Carrie. "Please Carrie, break me from this agony, and let me live a new, better life, even if it endangers my own."

All she did was stare into his eyes. She could see everything he had endured. The fears from his dream and future, the depression of his shattered ego, and especially the loneliness from disbanding from Gumball and his family. She could see that, in his darkest of time, she was the only one he looked up to for help, and it wasn't that he disagreed with her thoughts. It was that he too insecure from his own to take anyone else's advice. He was unstable and felt isolated, but it made him scared, and Carrie could tell that he saw her as the light out of that darkness. It was the same light she wanted to see in Darwin to save herself from her depression too. He was a fish, but he thought of himself as the only pet among everyone, and maybe this was what made him feel below them and different. Carrie was a ghost, but this made her the only ghost in all of Elmore, and stuck in a state of life and death without a body, she couldn't experience all that life had to offer everyone else and so she felt alone and different as well. In a way, they were both outcasts, and whether Darwin saw that or not, Carrie finally realized it for herself, and knew that was one of the reasons she liked-no, loved him. She loved him so much, she WOULD do anything to make him happy. With a bitter sigh and some contemplation, she finally complied.

"Okay Darwin. If this is what you want, then I'm here for you completely." Hearing those words made him smile with ease.

"Thank you. That's all I wanted to hear." Carrie turned herself around and hovered near the staircase.

"It would be best if we did the spell upstairs, in one of the empty box rooms." She turned around at Darwin. "I want you to go upstairs to the right, go all the way down to the end of the hall, then turn left, and enter the first door on your left. I'm going to the attic to get the rest of the supplies, alright?"

"I understand: Up the right stairs, take a left, first door on the left. Got it." With his hands completely full, he began walking towards Carrie and up the stairs. As soon as he made it up the staircase, she flashed out and left him alone. Darwin proceeded on down the hall to the door, opened it, and stepped in to the bowls of dark.

* * *

 **That's all for now I'm afraid. I hope you guys found this chapter worth the wait, because I know the waiting was not fun for some of you. If you want, leave a review to let me know what you think - it helps. Next chapter goes back to the Waterson family, so stay tuned for until next time! And, for those who are new to my story, follow or fav it and/or me if you like what I got. I have no idea when I'll be posting the next chapter, but it might not be until sometime in December at it's earliest, if that helps. Good luck everyone, and if I don't post by then, Happy Holidays to all! :)**


End file.
